


Amaldiçoado

by omegakim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - ABO, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Beta Kim Jongdae | Chen, Chanho - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, KaiChen, M/M, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Omega Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Slow burn Byun Baekhyun/ Do Kyungsoo, baeksoo - Freeform, krismin
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegakim/pseuds/omegakim
Summary: Em uma época cheia de superstições e crenças, Do Kyungsoo foi condenado a reclusão. No quarto mais alto, da torre mais alta, ele sonha com o mundo que foi proibido de conhecer.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itspossesion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itspossesion/gifts).



> Essa fanfic também está sendo postada no Inkspired.

**Ω**

No dia que o céu ficou escuro, o vento foi de encontro ao seu rosto. Arrepiou-a por inteiro. Começou no mindinho do pé, subiu até atrás da nuca como se alguém estivesse tocando-lhe a pele com dedos gelados. _Vá embora_ , o vento sussurrou nos seus ouvidos, mas ela não escutou. Estava cega no seu desejo, naquilo que a Deusa não lhe deu.

Estava cega em si mesma. Tão cega que não pensava nas consequências, apenas se deixava fazer o que era pedido.

O rastro de sangue a seguiu, cobriu as folhas, a terra, as pedras. As patas do animal que ela segurava com tanta força machucavam suas mãos, todo aquele vermelho deixava o ato escorregadio e o vento levava o cheiro de morte para longe de si.

Ela não sentia.

Naquele começo de noite, ela não era nada além de desejo. Estava determinada a olhar para frente.

No futuro, ela teria nos braços seu tão precioso bebê.


	2. - Perdido no mar

**Perdido no mar**

_O garoto pequeno com cheiro de maresia,_

_quieto, obediente_

_espera._

_\- No alto da torre._

**Ω**

**A** cauda do vestido arrastou-se no chão de pedra do castelo. Estava sujo em vermelho, terra e lama. Úmido em tantas partes que os empregados não podiam evitar lançar um olhar incrédulo, mas a expressão sumia no minuto que viam a mulher segurar a barriga de nove meses de forma dolorosa. Muitos correram em sua direção.

Ela foi levada para o quarto, o médico do reino demorou a chegar. Havia sangue demais, ele confessou a sua auxiliar, mas continuou com o parto mesmo assim. O sangue era necessário, ela sabia. A dor. Os gritos. A posição do rei atrás da porta do seu quarto, a preocupação dos empregados em ver sua rainha sofrendo tanto. Aquela era sua punição por ter caminhado além das águas, ido até a torre abandonada, além das pedras e do cheiro de maresia. Escondida no meio de tanta relva. O vento havia lhe sussurrado os avisos, mas não quisera escutar, então, agora, colhia sua punição.

Sangue descia aos montes por suas pernas. Sentia que bem poderia ser seu fim, contudo, aquele não era o trato. As palavras que escutara da boca enrugada da velha, as que ela própria dissera... aquele não era o trato. Viveria, pensou.

— Eu consigo vê-lo. — o médico disse, a borda da sua manga estava tão vermelha que a rainha se assustou. — Empurre, majestade. — ele pediu e assim, ela o fez.

Segurou os lençóis, mordeu aquele que lhe colocaram na boca e fez o máximo de força que conseguia. Então, sentiu. Deslizando por entre suas pernas. Quieto. Seu peito subiu e desceu, ela cuspiu o pano para longe da boca e observou o momento em que o médico o recolheu. A auxiliar o cobriu em branco, lançou um olhar para o médico e a rainha, na cama, estendeu os braços em direção a criança silenciosa.

— É um menino. — o homem disse, por fim.

Havia relutância nas suas palavras e a mulher na cama balançou os braços em direção ao bebê, mas a garota, auxiliar do médico, estava receosa em entrega-lo a mãe.

— Meu bebê. — ela sussurrou, o cabelo escuro colava-se no pescoço e peito.

— Ele não chorou, majestade. — o médico avisou, o rosto contorcido em pesar.

Os braços dela continuavam no alto, não tinha coragem de desistir. Era seu. Batalhara por ele. Todo aquele sangue nas suas mãos, aquele que desceu por suas pernas, aquele em que se banhara na primeira lua cheia do ano antes de deitar-se com seu marido, o rei. Era seu, disse a si mesma.

— Me dê. — quase exigiu.

Estava exausta. O parto fora doloroso, sangrento, roubara suas forças e a potência da voz. Só lhe restava receber o prêmio, mas ele não se mexia. Notava de onde estava. Nos braços da auxiliar só existia um embrulho inanimado.

— Majestade. — a garota tentou, apertou o bebê contra seu corpo.

— Me dê! — gritou.

As lágrimas se formaram no canto dos olhos, o lábio inferior tremeu e a garota lançou um olhar para o médico, que assentiu, então, meio tremendo ela entregou o bebê para a rainha. A mulher o segurou com cuidado, afastou com a ponta dos dedos a borda do tecido da sua face, acariciou a testa do filho e fechou os olhos enquanto sentia as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto. Uma por uma, caíram contra a testa da criança. Seu coração bateu forte, uma última guinada, como se estivesse lutando para não murchar no peito, não murchar diante do seu precioso herdeiro natimorto.

_O primeiro não,_ a velha lhe sussurra na torre. _Vivera, mas não pelo primeiro._

As palavras reverberaram dentro de si, talharam-se na sua pele até a próxima lua cheia quando deitou-se novamente com rei. A pele ainda estava fresca do banho vermelho, a alma tão manchada quanto suas próprias mãos. Ovelhas haviam pulado do penhasco naquele dia. Os súditos estavam assustados com a tempestade que chegava, mas quando ela deitou-se com o rei naquela noite, calou a todos pois em sua barriga crescia o último filho do rei. E esse, ela escutaria chorar.

_Viveria._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Começou como um uivar, fino e fraco. Um pouco decadente, nenhum pouco amedrontador. O rei ergueu o arpão, em pé, na proa do barco. Na margem, os súditos aproveitavam sua imagem enquanto atrás de _vossa majestade_ os filhos se amontoavam. Eram três garotos. Nenhuma menina, nenhum ômega ou beta. Todos alfas, como mandava a tradição da sua família.

O rei viera de uma linhagem antiga formada por alfas de puro sangue. Todos lúpus, onde a capacidade de se transformar em lobo deveria prevalecer, mas como sabia não aconteceria. A Deusa roubara isso do seu sangue no momento em os confinou naquela ilha, mas ainda assim eram os mais fortes do clã, o que os tornava mais que capacitados para serem os líderes de toda uma nação de lobos menores de sangue misturado. Betas em sua grande maioria e alfas de pequeno porte.

Não existiam ômegas. Haviam sido banidos anos antes, caçados e esquartejados. Enterrados além da água, perto da torre abandonada que ninguém ousava chegar perto. _Eles eram uma aberração_ , como diziam as escrituras. Foram concebidos pela _Serpente_ e não mereciam nada além das chamas e ali, naquele reino cercado de água, haviam recebido sua punição por terem nascido.

Enterrados a cinco palmos depois da água, estavam presos bem juntos da velha bruxa que ninguém confiava. Ela morava na torre abandonada, do outro lado da ilha, depois da floresta, além da água. Vivia isolada, sozinha com seus fantasmas. Contudo, havia sempre um ou outro lobo que a procurava atrás do conhecimento que só ela possuía, atrás de coisas que nenhum deus queria dar. A rainha havia ido até si.

— Majestade. — guarda chamou o rei depois que viu o arpão sair da sua mão, mergulhar no mar e acertar um peixe.

Os garotos comemoraram e o rei sorriu diante da sua proeza, mas quando escutou se nome sendo chamado soube que algo estava errado. Devia ser a entonação da voz do guarda, a forma como ele desviou o olhar de si, o suor que se acumulava na sua testa e nuca, denunciando que ele correra até ali. Correra para dar uma notícia importante.

O rei se afastou da borda do barco, foi em direção ao guarda e esperou pelas palavras.

— A rainha entrou em trabalho de parto. — anunciou. — _Vossa majestade_ solicita sua presença. — terminou de contar.

O alfa assentiu, chamou seus filhos para perto e saiu do barco. Ele montou no seu cavalo, deixou que os outros guardas guiassem seus filhos até o castelo, seguiu sozinho até sua rainha. Atravessou as ruas de pedra, passou pela ponte o mais rápido que conseguia, mas ao chegar diante do quarto da esposa, ela já tinha nos braços o filho.

— Meu rei. — ela pronunciou ao vê-lo abrir a porta do seu quarto.

Estava sozinha, deitada da cama de dossel, o cabelo escuro caia sobre os ombros e o rosto parecia terrivelmente cansado além de pálido, mas quando seus olhos recaíram sobre o pequeno embrulho em seus braços, ela parecia iluminar-se por inteiro e isso, fez o rei sorrir. Ele aproximou-se, a rainha ergueu o rosto e sorriu para si.

— É um menino. — anunciou baixinho, temia acordar o recém-nascido.

O sorriso continuava no rosto do rei quando estendeu os braços em direção ao bebê. Ela entregou-o ao pai.

— É um garoto pesado. — havia orgulho na sua voz, estampado em cada parte de si.

A rainha gostava disso, fazia se sentir completa. Envolta em puro orgulho de si mesma, afinal era a terceira esposa do rei. Era seu dever dar-lhe filhos saudáveis, bonitos e fortes. Alfas, de preferência. Mas quando descobriu que não podia engravidar, não viu outra solução a não ser atravessar a água, ir em direção a velha bruxa e suplicar por uma solução. Amava o rei e não queria ser devolvida para a família como uma peça defeituosa. Se isso acontecesse, sua família cairia em desgraça, não haveria nenhum outro pretendente para si. E quem sabe, seus pais a expulsassem de casa por conta disso.

Não havia outra solução se não aquela. Aquela em que sacrificava suas crenças, abraçava seu desejo mais egoísta. 

— Como ele se chama? — o marido perguntou.

— Kyungsoo. — disse satisfeita.

Do Kyungsoo, o primeiro do seu nome. O último herdeiro do reino de _Ázuly_. Aquele que nenhum lobo conheceria. Afinal, seu nascimento nunca foi anunciado. Quando sua classe foi descoberta, quando seu cheiro tornou-se mais suave que o esperado e quando seus olhos coloriram-se de azul para confirmar, o rei soube que aquela criança não era como eles. Manchava toda uma linhagem, era um mau agouro, um terrível erro. Não podia deixar que seus súditos soubessem que alguém com seu sangue era um ômega. Por isso o mandou para longe, trancafiou-o na torre abandonada. Escondeu-o depois da água, longe o suficiente para que seu nome se tornasse nada mais que uma lenda, uma assombração.

O fantasma que lhe assombrava os sonhos todas as noites.


	3. - O primeiro do seu nome

** O primeiro do seu nome  **

_Depois da água_

_Guardado no quarto mais alto_

_\- Era o primeiro do seu nome._

**Ω**

**O** som dos passos o deixaram ansioso, o fizeram correr da varanda até a porta do quarto. Ficou parado na entrada, a roupa bem arruma do jeito que tinha sido ensinado. Não demorou muito até que o barulho da tranca cedendo preenchesse o lugar, anulasse o som das ondas quebrando contra as pedras e a parede da torre. A porta abriu-se em um rangido, ao longe, Kyungsoo escutou o ganir de uma gaivota depois de pousar na varanda de pedra do seu quarto. Virou o rosto em direção ao pássaro, notando que em seu pescoço o colar de miçanga que tinha feito para si dois dias atrás ainda estava lá. Era Mochi.

Sorriu.

E o sorriso continuou no seu rosto quando viu a pessoa que viera o visitar. Uma mecha de cabelo escuro escorria para fora do capuz marrom, descia pelo ombro e quase escondia o que sobrara da sua identidade, mas um filho sempre reconheceria sua mãe. Ela afastou o capuz do rosto, deixou a cesta que carregava no chão, perto dos seus pés, e abriu os braços, chamando o garoto para perto. Foi sem hesitar, o coração aos saltos diante da forma como a solidão daquele quarto de pedra se tornava menos gelado quando nos braços da mãe.

Ela beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, afastou os cabelos do seu rosto para poder olhá-lo. Pensou que estava na hora de cortar os fios e ficou satisfeita por ter trazido os materiais na cesta. O adolescente a fitou de baixo, mesmo naquela idade não crescera muito e a mulher duvidava que fosse passar de si algum dia, mas existiam anos pela frente para mostra-lhe que estava errada.

Às vezes, desejava que Kyungsoo adquirisse o porte dos homens betas, com braços musculosos e uma altura considerável, quem sabe assim conseguiria convencer o Rei a deixa-lo sair daquele lugar e ter uma vida normal ao seu lado. Nem ao menos precisavam reclama-lo como seu filho, só tê-lo ao seu lado, diante dos seus olhos sempre que quisesse, já lhe deixaria o coração alegre. Mas mesmo que isso acontecesse, nunca poderia esconder aqueles olhos.

Olhos azuis pertenciam a ômegas. E até onde todos sabiam, ômegas significavam mau presságio.

— Como está? — perguntou ao separar-se dele e sentar na beirada da cama.

Kyungsoo colocou as mãos para trás e os olhos suavizaram-se diante de si, assentiu meio sorrindo. Não havia muito o que responder. Os dias naquela torre eram iguais, todos preenchidos com cheiro de maresia e as visitas ocasionais de Mochi, a gaivota, e o som que a velha bruxa fazia nas primeiras noites de lua cheia quando acendia uma fogueira e dançava para a lua. _Nua._ O cabelo branco esvoaçando atrás de si como uma cauda de lobo.

Nunca havia visto um lobo realmente, mas lera sobre nos livros que a mãe trouxe. Vira as imagens. E se perguntara o que havia acontecido com eles. Na ilha em que moravam não existiam lobos e nem mesmo _eles_ — a realeza — com seu sangue puro conseguiam transforma-se em tal. Essa dádiva pertencia aos lobos do Norte, os lobos de pelagem tão branca quanto a neve em que se escondiam.

— Venha aqui. — a mãe deu batidinhas no espaço ao seu lado para que o filho sentasse ali.

Ela segurou-lhe o rosto, olhou-o de perto, naquela inspeção cuidadosa dos seus olhos, como se desejasse que o azul fosse embora. Mas não havia o que fazer. Kyungsoo já havia aceitado sua natureza, restava a mãe fazer o mesmo, apesar de ambos desgostarem daquilo tanto quanto possível.

Ser ômega era uma maldição.

— Você emagreceu. — constatou depois de segura-lhe o pulso. — O que aconteceu?

— O cheiro de maresia tem me deixado enjoado. — confessou baixinho, com vergonha demais para admitir que o problema não era o cheiro de mar que entrava pela janela todos dias, mas aquele que saia da sua própria pele, tão forte ultimamente que não conseguira colocar nada na boca.

— Ah, querido. — mas não precisava entrar em detalhes para que a mulher soubesse ao que se referia.

O cio atormentava ômegas mais do que alfas, apesar de ambos sofrerem com as voltas que a lua dava. A cada três luas, Kyungsoo se via impelido a pular a janela e jogar-se contra as pedras, apenas para que a dor cessasse. Mas não fazia. A mãe sempre estava ali para impedi-lo ao amarra-lo na cama. Como uma beta, a lua não a afetava, contudo, ser testemunha do sofrimento do filho deixava seu peito pesado, a fazia cogitar sobre o que tinha feito, a forma como havia interferido no destino de Kyungsoo antes mesmo do seu nascimento.

O filho deixou-se ser abraçado, deitou a cabeça sobre seu ombro e fechou os olhos. A mãe não possuía cheiro como si, como alfas também tinham. Tudo o que se desprendia da sua pele era apenas o cheiro do mundo externo. Terra, suor, maresia. Kyungsoo conseguia nomeá-los quando se concentrava bastante e também por culpa da proximidade do cio, seu olfato tornava-se mais sensível a qualquer odor. Instintivamente, seu corpo procurava por um parceiro para se satisfazer, mas não gostava de pensar nisso, muito menos encorajar.

A mãe ficou consigo pelo resto do dia. Ocupou-se em cortar-lhe os cabelos, arrumar suas roupas e ler algumas histórias para si. Kyungsoo gostava quando ela ficava até a noite, quando perdia a noção do tempo e se deixava dormir ali, abraçada consigo em sua cama e sussurrava histórias antigas no seu ouvido até que dormisse. Mas naquele dia, ela não ficou. Parecia mais alerta, um pouco ansiosa, coisa que não passou despercebido para o filho, contudo, ele determinou-se a não se preocupar com isso do mesmo jeito que ela estava fazendo.

E quando o sol começou a se por, a mulher arrumou-se, despediu-se com os olhos muito brilhantes, deixando o filho ver como ela odiava ter sempre que ir embora, mas Kyungsoo já estava acostumado. O sentimento de vazio que sempre o abraçava depois que a porta do seu quarto se fechava era tão familiar que passara a não se importar mais. Por isso, quando escutou o barulho da tranca na porta, limitou-se a sentar-se na beirada da sua cama e encarar o lugar em que a mãe estivera sentada.

Mochi grasnou da varanda, mas não virou o rosto em sua direção. Só encarou a porta fechada, se perguntando se um dia passaria por ela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Duas tochas erguiam-se na entrada da caverna e o vento uivava no seu ouvido, tão forte que Jongdae foi obrigado a puxar o capuz para cima, afim de proteger as orelhas. Olhou em volta, procurou por qualquer sinal de que estava sendo seguido, mas não havia nada e além do mais, mesmo que houvesse não achava que conseguiria escutar com toda aquela barulheira que a tempestade promovia ao se formar.

Suspirou e entrou de vez na caverna, a mão esquerda deslizou para dentro da capa, segurou o cabo do punhal que levava preso no cinto, mas não o tirou dali. Só continuou avançando, seguindo as luzes das tochas. Relaxou o aperto no cabo do punhal quando parou em frente a uma parede de pedra coberta de desenhos. Ergueu a mão até lá e contornou os detalhes do grande javali Cálidon, que dava nome ao Reino de Cálidon, assim como a árvore de seiva branca que podia curar qualquer doença quando bem administrada. Juntos, o javali e a árvore sagrada se fundiam para formar o símbolo do reino inimigo de Kaeli, o reino a qual Jongdae pertencia.

Ser um lobo de Kaeli não era de todo ruim. Gostava de todas as bênçãos que a deusa que nomeava o reino os dera. Era um beta e como tal, tinha os olhos pintados de verdes e nenhum cheiro na pele. Também era um lobo de Kaeli e como tal, adorava a deusa artesã e se mantia longe dos ensinamentos de Nakir, a deusa serpente que fora responsável pelo exílio dos lobos de Azúly. No entanto, desde que chegara a maioridade, percebia que havia algo de errado consigo.

Os sonhos passaram a persegui-lo com mais afinco, mostravam-se tão reais que Jongdae tinha medo de dormir. Contara aos seus pais sobre aquilo e recebera nada mais do que risadas em troca. Os Kaeli não eram aqueles tipos de lobos, sabia disso. A religiosidade pertencia aos lobos de Cálidon e Anthésis enquanto Kaeli estava ocupando-se em criar, desenvolver, expandir... Era tudo que seus lobos sabiam fazer: trabalhar para um lugar melhor. Nenhum deles recebia sonhos daquela forma, muito menos a visita de uma deusa.

Suspirou. Olhou para o caminho depois da parede, só precisava avançar até o final e... não sabia ao certo. Não tinha a menor ideia do que o Oráculo lhe diria, afinal nunca havia ido visitar um antes. Tudo o que conhecia sobre eles lera nos livros da sessão restrita da biblioteca principal do seu reino. Se sua família soubesse sobre isso, se sequer imaginasse que havia atravessado a fronteira para se consultar com um oráculo de Cálidon, tinha certeza de que seria deserdado. Não por culpa da superstição em si, mas por culpa de Cálidon.

Havia uma rixa entre Kaeli e Cálidon, originada durante a partilha da terra em que hoje viviam, e a recusa de Cálidon em ceder acesso a Árvore Sagrada só havia servido para inflamar os ânimos além de fazer os lobos do outro reino menos crentes. Jongdae notava a forma como eram terrivelmente racionais e precisavam sempre verificar a mesma coisa diversas vezes para ter certeza assim como já não prestavam os tributos anuais as deusas Kaeli e Anthema. A fé estava se tornando cada vez menor e quem sabe, tenha sido por conta disso que os sonhos haviam começado. E então, não lhe sobrara alternativa além de avançar pela fronteira e ir até a caverna.

Notou que o caminho ficara mais iluminado a medida em que avançava pelo lugar, observou as escrituras nas paredes, tudo rabiscado na língua antiga. A língua banida de Nakir, a língua que ninguém mais podia pronunciar. Sentiu um calafrio subir por suas pernas e passar pela coluna, olhou para trás e quis refazer o caminho, voltar para casa e ajoelhar-se em frente ao altar de Kaeli para pedir perdão por ter ido procurar por Anthema — a deusa padroeira de Cálidon. Mas não o fez. Já estava longe o suficiente para voltar e mesmo que quisesse o fazer, não mais o podia. A curiosidade para o fim estava o consumindo com tal afinco que não resistia em dar mais um passo.

Andou por tempo suficiente para notar que os desenhos nas paredes haviam terminado. Parou em frente ao último desenho. Reconheceu as vestes de Nakir e Anthema. As deusas estavam juntas, lado a lado, como irmãs, mas se Jongdae prestasse bem atenção, Nakir tinha um punhal na mão esquerda enquanto Anthema, a deusa justa, estava de mãos vazias. Engoliu em seco e decidiu continuar o caminho. Havia só mais uma volta, percebeu.

O caminho seguiu em completa escuridão, teve que erguer as mãos e ir tateando a parede para se guiar, mas quando o fim se aproximou... era tão claro, que o lobo sorriu. O cheiro de incenso o alcançou primeiro que a figura na entrada da sala de pedra. Era um lobo Cálidon, o reconheceu pelas vestes de couro e o brasão da árvore sobre o peito esquerdo.

O guarda não falou-lhe nada, só o deixou passar. Avançou, apressado, para dentro do lugar e não encontrou nada do que imaginara. Não havia uma recepção ou alguém para lhe guiar sobre o que devia fazer. Havia apenas uma tigela de porcelana cheia de gravuras de serpentes sobre uma pequena elevação talhada na parede de pedra da caverna. Aproximou-se de lá, pela primeira vez notou os desenhos na parede.

Mordeu o lábio e apanhou o punhal da cintura, cortou a palma da mão e espremeu o sangue dentro da tigela, derramou a água ali dentro e seguiu até a pequena abertura na parede. Tentou enxergar algo através do buraco, mas não havia muito para ver. Do outro lado a luz não era tão forte, quem sabe fosse proposital para que não visse quem estava lá. A tigela tremeu na sua mão e quase a derrubou, mas respirou fundo, empurrou-a pela abertura e viu, com pavor, quando mãos seguraram a tigela a puxaram para dentro.

Jongdae deixou-se cair de joelhos em frente a abertura, observou a forma como a pessoa vestida de branco bebeu a água misturada com seu sangue. O cabelo era comprido, escuro, caia em frente ao rosto e por isso, não conseguia distinguir a identidade. Mas no fundo, já sabia quem era. O Oráculo.

Observou pela fresta a forma como a pessoa rodopiou pelo seu pequeno quarto, indo de lá para cá com delicadeza, os braços se abriram, o cabelo jogou-se para os lados. Não havia nenhuma música, nada para embalar os passos do Oráculo, só o arrastar dos seus próprios pés e o som da respiração do beta.

— Jongdae de Kaeli. — a voz chegou até si em um sussurro gélido.

Assustou-o o suficiente para arrastar-se para trás no chão, mas o Oráculo havia sido mais rápido quando estendeu a mão pela fresta e segurou-lhe a borda do capuz. Puxou-o para perto, Jongdae travou a respiração e o sangue rugiu nos seus ouvidos quando notava as unhas pintadas de preto da pessoa. A mão cheia de veias azuis.

Como sabia seu nome?, se perguntou. Não havia dito seu nome a ninguém.

— Você me chamou. — o Oráculo o lembrou e Jongdae engoliu em seco, amaldiçoando a si mesmo por ter sido tão curioso. — Qual a sua pergunta? — o tom de voz era seco, firme, se parecia com o tom que seu pai usava todas as vezes que fazia algo de errado.

Seus olhos desviaram-se para a parede pintada em gravuras desconexas. Notou a figura do Oráculo ali. Vestido de branco e o rosto coberto por um capuz ao seu lado haviam dois guardas de Cálidon e na sua frente uma pessoa de joelhos, usando um capuz da mesma cor que o seu. A saliva secou na boca e o bolo de nervosismo subiu pela garganta. 

— Pergunte. — mandou ao puxa-lo para mais perto da abertura.

Voltou a encarar a mão que o segurava, as veias azuis eram horrendas, destacando-se como raízes podres sob a pele.

— A serpente... — se escutou começar, passou a língua nos lábios atrás de tempo para formar a pergunta. — A serpente no meu sonho... — a incerteza estava estampada em cada detalhe seu assim como o medo.

A risada do Oráculo assustou-o e o impediu de terminar a pergunta. A mão o soltou e Jongdae se afastou mais ainda da abertura na parede. A pessoa do outro lado abaixou-se o suficiente para que conseguisse ver os traços do seu rosto através da abertura, o cabelo escuro escondia a maior parte, mas o único olho dourado que o fitou fez Jongdae arfar.

Não existiam lobos de olhos dourados, se assegurou. Mas se não existiam, então, o que era aquilo?

— _Ele tem cheiro de maresia._ — o Oráculo se afastou da abertura, mas sua voz soava alta o suficiente para que Jongdae entendesse. — _Pobre garoto amaldiçoado._ — mais uma risada e o estômago do beta se revirou. — _Ela o escolheu._

— Quem? — sussurrou.

— _A serpente._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo acordou aos ofegos.

O coração aos saltos, batendo tão rápido que o sangue rugia nos seus ouvidos com força, o fazendo sentir dor de cabeça. Ele sentou-se na cama, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. O peito subiu e desceu apressado ao mesmo tempo que sentia as vestes grudando-se na pele por conta do suor. Afastou o lençol para o lado e estendeu a mão em direção a vela sobre o criado mudo, acendeu-a e ocupou-se em beber um pouco da água que havia deixado ali mais cedo.

Respirou fundo mais um pouco. Ficou de pé e andou até a varanda de pedra. O vento acertou o seu rosto de maneira rápida, deixou-o com frio. Apoiou os cotovelos no parapeito e olhou para baixo. O som das ondas quebrando contra as rochas no pé da torre o acalmavam. Tentou vê-las, mas não conseguiu. Era madrugada e o lugar inteiro estava mergulhado em escuridão. Contudo, ainda assim se viu levantando o olhar e procurando o horizonte. De onde estava conseguia distinguir a névoa que os prendia naquela ilha, o limite a qual nenhum deles podia passar.

Nos tempos escuros, a época em que as deusas Anthema e Kaeli desceram a terra para puni-los, haviam sido confinados à aquela ilha. Nunca poderiam sair de lá sem que enfrentassem uma morte terrível. E a névoa não muito longe de onde vivia, servia como um marco. Ela nunca sumia, estava ali para toda a eternidade sinalizando o limite que os lobos de Àzuly jamais poderiam passar.

Andou até o canto esquerdo da varanda, inclinou-se para frente e tentou ver alguma coisa, mas não havia nada. Estava escuro demais para que qualquer pessoa estivesse acordada e mesmo que estivesse, ninguém ia até aquela parte da ilha. Ninguém se atrevia a andar até a casa da velha bruxa. Suspirou, apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos e fitou o horizonte mais um pouco.

O céu enchia-se de estrelas. Podia nomear algumas constelações, mas não estava com vontade. Então, afastou-se da varanda, iria voltar para dentro e tentar dormir mais um pouco, no entanto, parou onde estava quando percebeu um brilho através da visão periférica. Voltou até o parapeito, inclinou-se, olhou para esquerda e viu a velha bruxa com uma tocha.

Estava parada no limite entre a terra e a água. Em pé, o rosto sério, os cabelos brancos caindo sobre os ombros nus. Kyungsoo afastou-se da varanda, correu para dentro do quarto e escondeu-se embaixo das cobertas, assustado. Tremia. E podia jurar que a mulher o estava fitando de volta.


	4. - Embaixo da lua

** Embaixo da lua  **

****

_Os olhos estavam no lugar errado_

_E coube ao coração corrigir o caminho_

_Guio-o direto para a toca do lobo_

_\- Embaixo da lua_

**Ω**

_10 anos antes_

**O** corpo do garotinho foi de encontro ao chão com força enquanto o irmão mais velho ria diante da sua vitória. Havia ganhado, de novo. Os olhos do mais velho suavizaram-se no momento em que notou as lágrimas se acumulando nos cantos dos olhos do outro. Abandonou a espada de madeira no chão e estendeu a mão em sua direção, mas o gêmeo só rolou para o lado e ficou em pé sozinho, irritado demais para esconder.

— Baekhyun. — de repente, Luhan se sentiu culpado por ter ganhado.

— Não quero mais brincar. — o mais novo dos gêmeos chutou a espada de madeira que estivera na sua mão e se afastou, as mãos fechadas em punho.

— Não pode ficar com raiva toda vez que perder. — Luhan ainda gritou para si, mas Baekhyun não estava mais ouvindo.

Estava com tanta raiva de si mesmo por ser tão fraco e com raiva de Luhan por nunca deixa-lo ganhar. O que havia de errado em deixa-lo vencer ao menos uma vez? _Ash!_ Luhan era um egoísta. Se aproveitava do fato de Baekhyun ser menor e inexperiente nas lutas com espada para sempre, sempre, derrota-lo em frente aos garotos mais velhos do Reino. No fundo, sabia que o irmão adorava os aplausos que recebia e todos os — malditos — tapinhas nas costas a cada vez que derrubava Baekhyun no chão, simplesmente porque aquilo fortalecia o que todos já pareciam saber: Luhan seria o sucessor perfeito.

Bufou e chutou a primeira pedra que encontrou no caminho, continuou andando. Não se importava realmente com o fato da coroa ser do irmão gêmeo, afinal, mesmo que quisesse, não poderia tê-la, simplesmente porque Luhan era dois minutos mais velho que si. E o trono iria para o filho mais velho e alfa. Luhan era os dois.

Parou em frente ao lago congelado e se surpreendeu por ter andado tanto. Olhou para trás e arregalou os olhos diante de todo o caminho que havia feito. Suspirou. Poderia voltar agora, mas não estava com vontade de aguentar os olhos do irmão sobre si, cheio daquela pena por ele não ser tão forte quanto si. Fechou as mãos em punho, estava com raiva novamente. Abaixou-se e catou a primeira pedra que achou em meio a neve e jogou sobre o lago congelado. A viu pular aqui e ali antes de parar. O arremesso não havia sido forte o suficiente para quebrar o gelo.

Outro suspiro.

Cruzou os braços e sentou-se sobre a neve, em frente ao lago. O cabelo escuro caiu sobre os olhos quando abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio. Estava tão irritado que se sentia patético. Quem sabe, Luhan tivesse razão, não podia ficar com raiva toda vez que perdesse. E como seu pai costumava dar ênfase, não era mais uma criancinha e acima de tudo, era o filho de um rei. Não podia sempre ficar se lamentando pelos cantos, precisava dar exemplo. Mas que exemplo daria aos 8 anos de idade? No fim, só estava muito cansado daquilo tudo, isso sim!

Os passos na neve chamaram sua atenção. Virou o rosto em direção ao som, descruzou os braços e procurou no chão uma pedra. Se fosse um agressor ou um animal raivoso, tinha que se defender. Mas quando tornou a levantar o rosto em direção ao som, viu a silhueta de uma mulher surgir por entre as árvores. A pedra na sua mão pesou quando ela lhe sorriu.

Baekhyun notou o arco e flecha em uma mão e a aljava presa nas suas costas. Usava botas de couro como as suas, mas as dela pareciam mais artesanais, como se tivesse caçado o animal e arrancado o couro com as próprias mãos só para as confeccionar. Havia uma capa de pele de urso sobre os ombros, a cabeça do animal se projetava sobre a dela, como um capuz medonho. Baekhyun engoliu em seco, nunca havia visto aquela mulher e temeu que fosse de alguma aldeia afastada. Talvez, uma ladra ou uma assassina, que o seguiu até ali.

O sangue congelou nas suas veias. Apertou a pedra na mão, mas não sabia ao certo o que deveria fazer. Se corresse, ela iria acerta-lo com uma flecha nas costas, tinha certeza e não podia gritar por ajuda, porque estava longe demais do campo de treinamento. No entanto, o medo dissipou-se aos poucos quando ela abaixou-se à sua frente e olhos encontraram os seus.

Baekhyun reconheceu o tom de castanho. Ela era uma alfa como si.

— Olá, _pequeno._ — ela cumprimentou, sorrindo, simpática demais para alguém que poderia mata-lo ou sequestra-lo. — Perdido?

O príncipe balançou a cabeça em negação. Estava ali apenas por imprudência. Se sua mãe descobrisse que estava falando com estranhos, iria ser punido. Ficaria sem sobremesa de novo e só de pensar na possibilidade já sentia a raiva subindo por suas pernas.

— O que aconteceu? — a mulher deslizou os olhos sobre si e encontrou o ferimento na sua bochecha, a mão dela subiu até lá e a ponta do dedão passou por sua pele machucada.

— Eu perdi no duelo. — contou antes que pudesse se conter.

Soltou a pedra e voltou a cruzar os braços, os lábios juntos em um bico emburrado. A face da mulher relaxou mais um pouco, ela soltou o arco que segurava e colocou ambas as palmas sobre as bochechas do garoto, virou o rosto na sua direção:

— Tenho certeza que você lutou bravamente, Baekhyun. — o consolou e os olhos do pequeno príncipe se arregalaram e o bico nos lábios se desfez enquanto sorria.

Finalmente, pensou, alguém parecia ter reconhecido o seu esforço. A mulher afastou as mãos do seu rosto e Baekhyun abriu a boca, falou sobre o duelo inteiro. Reclamou sobre Luhan e o pai. Disse a mulher como queria ser um grande guerreiro quando mais velho, mas que era o menor na sua turma e que ninguém o levava a sério mesmo sendo um príncipe.

Príncipes não podiam ser guerreiros, seu pai costumava dizer. E isso só fazia Baekhyun odiar cada vez mais o sangue que corria nas suas veias, pois sentia que toda a sua vida já estava traçada, que não passava de um boneco nas mãos dos seus pais. Totalmente refém da sua linhagem.

— Não ter medo da guerra é o primeiro passo para ser um guerreiro. — ela disse. — E tenho certeza que será o melhor de todos um dia.

— Mesmo? — ela riu diante da forma como ele parecia inocente.

— Mesmo, _meu campeão._ — ela acariciou sua bochecha machucada novamente e Baekhyun nunca havia se sentido tão acolhido.

Contudo, o momento não durou muito, pois logo o som de passos estava se fazendo presente e quando virou o rosto em direção ao som encontrou o irmão o fitando.

— Procurei você por toda a parte! — ele exclamou irritado, aproximou-se de si e segurou-lhe o braço para que ficasse em pé.

— Espera. — Baekhyun soltou-se e olhou para onde a mulher com o capuz de urso deveria estar, mas não havia ninguém.

— O que foi? — Luhan perguntou impaciente.

Mas Baekhyun não soube responder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Agora_

Baekhyun alcançou o primeiro galho da árvore com um pulo. Ficou em pé ali, o arco e flecha e a aljava presos nas costas. Olhou para baixo e acompanhou o olhar de Jongin em sua direção.

— Alguma coisa? — Jongin perguntou armando seu próprio arco e flecha.

— Hum. — resmungou ao se esticar para cima, tentando ver mais além e como se tivesse dado certo, avistou _a coisa_ vindo em sua direção. — Ali está ele. — avisou ao amigo e sorriu tão grande que Jongin se perguntou se as bochechas de Baekhyun não estavam doendo. — Se prepare. — mandou e o Kim revirou os olhos.

Jongin encostou as costas no tronco da árvore e respirou fundo, levantou o olhar e tentou ver algo de Baekhyun. O viu andando até a ponta do galho, o arco não estava armado, na verdade, o príncipe estava segurando uma faca na mão direita e o alfa entendeu muito bem o que ele pretendia. Abriu a boca para gritar uma ordem de pare, mas todo o ato foi roubado de si quando o enorme javali apareceu correndo ao seu lado, embaixo do galho em que Baekhyun deveria estar. Deveria, porque notou com horror que o amigo havia pulado em cima do javali.

_Imprudente,_ pensou e atirou a primeira flecha. Acertou o traseiro do javali. Armou outra flecha, mas era tarde demais. O javali monstruoso havia sumido floresta adentro com o príncipe Byun nas costas, deixando para Jongin o trabalho de seguir seus rastros. E como o bom lobo de Cálidon, o Kim era mestre em se guiar na floresta do seu território.

Os habitantes de Cálidon eram lobos terrestres, diferentes dos montanheses Anthésis — o reino a qual Baekhyun pertencia. Contudo, desde que Baekhyun chegara ao seu reino, há 10 anos como um convidado, Jongin já não era mais capaz de vê-lo como um lobo do norte. O garoto assemelhava-se à eles com aquele cabelo escuro e os olhos castanhos intensos, como se estivesse sempre pronto para uma briga ou uma aventura perigosa. Baekhyun gostava do sabor de perigo, Jongin havia percebido aquilo no dia em que se conheceram e quem sabe, tenha sido por isso que se deram tão bem.

Kim Jongin como filho do líder de Cálidon deveria ter uma relação amistosa com Baekhyun, o príncipe do reino vizinho, e quando acabaram se tornando melhores amigos, ambos os reinos comemoraram. E agora, 10 anos depois, eram inseparáveis o suficiente para que Jongin o acompanhasse naquela empreitada maluca atrás do Javali Cálidon que havia aparecido nas redondezas da floresta depois de 100 anos.

Outros grupos de lobos haviam se aventurado pela floresta numa tentativa de capturar o grande animal das lendas que contavam ao pé da fogueira. Estavam espalhados por todos os cantos daquele lugar, até mesmo alguns lobos de Kaeli haviam se arriscado atrás de um pouco de aventura. Baekhyun tivera a mesma ideia e como que impelido por isso, Jongin o acompanhara apenas para se arrepender no minuto seguinte, afinal estavam andando há dias naquela floresta atrás do maldito javali.

Deixou o arco armado enquanto avançava pela floresta. Seguiu as pegadas no chão, os galhos quebrados e os fiapos da roupa de Baekhyun presas no mato. Não parecia que estava longe e constatou isso quando escutou a voz do amigo. Correu pela floresta em direção ao som, o arco e flecha pronto nas mãos.

— Jongin! — Baekhyun gritou seu nome com entusiasmo, quase como se não tivessem se perdido minutos atrás.

Jongin arregalou os olhos para a forma como o amigo se encontrava. Deitado no chão enquanto segurava um tronco contra a boca do javali, impedindo que ele avançasse até sua cabeça e o estraçalhasse. O Kim apontou a flecha para a cabeça do animal e atirou bem a tempo do tronco partir-se nos seus dentes e avançar no amigo.

A flecha cravou-se no seu olho esquerdo e o animal bambeou para o lado ao mesmo tempo que Jongin armava outra flecha e mirava no pescoço. Baekhyun, por outro lado, foi mais rápido, ao segurar um pedaço do tronco partido e acertar a cabeça do animal com força. O Javali tombou, Jongin se aproximou e atirou a flecha que havia preparado, então, Baekhyun sorriu para si quando o animal parou de respirar.

— Parece que vamos ter churrasco hoje. — falou, as mãos foram para a cintura e o Kim piscou na sua direção tentando entender como ele parecia tão tranquilo quando poderia ter morrido um momento antes.

— Você é um idiota. — falou e o sorriso no rosto do Byun só aumentou.

Jongin sacou sua faca depois de largar o arco e flecha e só então notou que os de Baekhyun não estavam mais consigo. Deveria os ter perdido durante sua montaria, resolveu não se preocupar com isso. Abaixou-se em direção javali e aproximou a faca da sua barriga. Abriu-a e puxou suas tripas para fora. Baekhyun o ajudou. Quando o Javali parecia leve o suficiente, o Byun transformou-se em lobo e arrastou o animal até a vila de Cálidon com Jongin no seu encalço.

Em comparação aos outros reinos, o Reino de Jongin era o menor de todos, em parte por culpa da baixa natalidade quando mais da metade dos lobos eram alfas e como se sabia, alfas fêmeas eram estéreis. Apenas betas fêmeas conseguiam gerar filhotes. Na verdade, sabia que ômegas machos e fêmeas também podiam gerar filhotes, mas fazia bastante tempo desde o último ômega nascido e além do mais, escutara que ômegas eram amaldiçoados. Sua presença significava mau presságio, por isso, quando nasciam eram queimados vivos em sacrifício à deusa Anthema.

Foi o que aconteceu com sua irmã mais velha, recordou-se.

Ergueu os olhos avistou a forma como o sol se punha e suspirou. Não notara como o tempo havia passado tão rápido. Desviou os olhos para Baekhyun em sua forma de lobo, as patas traseiras do javali presas entre seus dentes afiados enquanto o arrastava até a vila. Às vezes, sentia um pouco de inveja de todas as bênçãos que o amigo tinha apenas por causa do seu sangue.

Os lobos de Anthésis eram seguidores de Anthema desde o início, não eram como os lobos de Cálidon que abandonaram Nakir por medo da repressão e reformularam suas crenças em volta da Deusa Justa. Talvez, fosse por conta disso que não podiam se transformar em lobos também. Essa havia sido a punição escolhida para seu sangue, diferente dos lobos de Àzuly, que agora viviam isolados naquela ilha, vivendo das esmolas que Anthema e Kaeli dispunham. Uma parte sua admitia que devia agradecer o fato de ainda ser aceito nas reuniões anuais entre os Reinos, mas também admitia que adoraria saber como seria sua forma de lobo.

— Eles chegaram! — um garotinho na entrada da vila avisou.

Jongin despertou dos seus pensamentos e sorriu. Viu Baekhyun avançar em direção a entrada, ainda arrastando o lobo. Ele o deixaria no meio da vila antes de seguir até a cabana principal e voltar a forma humana enquanto Jongin ficaria ali contando a história inteira da caçada e recebendo elogios, em parte porque sabia que o amigo não se importava em receber ou não atenção. Baekhyun gostava do sabor da aventura e do perigo, mas tinha horror a glória que acompanhava esses dois.

O deixou ir. Ficou por ali respondendo às perguntas das crianças, enfeitou fatos apenas para as fazer sorrir. Seu pai logo apareceu e o parabenizou. Os outros lobos apareceram para fazer o mesmo além de montar a fogueira para o grande banquete daquela noite, Jongin ajudou com o que conseguia. Mas em um momento foi até sua cabana afim de um banho demorado depois de todos aqueles dias na floresta atrás do javali e foi apenas a noite que encontrou Baekhyun.

O Byun estava sentado em um dos troncos em frente a fogueira, havia um pedaço de papel na sua mão e o corte na bochecha e testa não estavam mais cobertos de sangue seco. As roupas limpas ajudavam a manter a imagem de príncipe do Reino de Anthésis e mesmo o rosto sério só contribuía para isso. Aproximou-se dele. Sentou-se ao seu lado com um sorriso no rosto, pronto para fazer uma piadinha qualquer sobre a carne de javali assando às suas frentes, mas as palavras morreram na sua boca quando Baekhyun o fitou.

O cabelo escuro escondeu o corte na testa, mas os lábios comprimidos pareciam precisar de um corte para abrirem-se nas palavras que Jongin sabia que não queria escutar.

— Meu pai mandou me levarem de volta. — Baekhyun contou de uma vez, seco, totalmente desgostoso e Jongin não soube o que dizer, por isso, desviou o olhar do rosto do amigo. — Um guarda irá me escoltar até Anthésis.

— Quando? — tomou coragem para perguntar.

— Logo. — amassou o papel na palma da mão e Jongin notou que ele odiara a ideia tanto quanto si.

Baekhyun não visitava o Reino de Anthésis há dez anos, recordou-se, o mesmo tempo que estava vivendo em Cálidon. Chegara ali um menino, oito anos de idade e um pouco baixo para a idade, mas agora era um homem feito além de ser seu melhor amigo. E doía vê-lo partir depois de tanto tempo mesmo que, no fundo, soubesse que o Byun não pertencia a aquele lugar.

Lobos de Anthésis pertenciam à neve. Viviam no interior daquela montanha gelada no norte de Cálidon e não conheciam nada além da dureza do gelo. Mas não Baekhyun. O amigo crescera ali, ao ar livre, subindo em árvores e correndo na floresta descalço, não conseguia imagina-lo vivendo dentro de um castelo de pedra congelado, longe do sol e do cheiro de mato.

— Eu irei visita-lo no verão. — se escutou prometer, estendeu a mão até a dele, focou os olhos no seu rosto.

E o sorrisinho que adornou o rosto do Byun fez Jongin estremecer por inteiro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Querido, o que é isso? — a mãe perguntou e Kyungsoo afastou-se da varanda, olhou para trás e a viu segurando um dos seus inúmeros desenhos.

No entanto, aquele era especial, sabia disso. O fizera recentemente depois de uma noite cheia de sonhos intensos. Culpara o cio próximo por aquilo, mas não podia deixar de notar que havia feito algo novo. Geralmente, costumava pintar a paisagem da sua varanda, a imensidão azul do mar o fazia se sentir solitário o suficiente para querer eterniza-lo em folhas de papel. Também costumava pintar Mochi, a gaivota, em posições diferentes quando pousava na varanda de pedra. Uma vez, a pintara com uma _água-marinha_ na boca. Não soube como Mochi encontrara uma, mas havia a guardado no fundo do seu baú de roupas.

Águas-marinhas não eram raras. Apareciam aos montes na praia, trazidas de algum lugar desconhecido. Brilhavam em azul sobre a areia quando a noite chegava e deixavam Kyungsoo maravilhado. Era a noite também que os lobos de Àzuly se aproximavam da praia para recolhe-las. As pequenas pedras preciosas trazidas pelo mar eram levadas até seu pai, o Rei, que as vendia aos barqueiros que vinham os visitar de vez em quando. Parte do sustento do Reino vinha daquilo: da venda de águas-marinhas.

— Um lobo. — respondeu a mãe e virou-se de frente para a paisagem do seu quarto.

A névoa parecia mais densa olhando dali, pensou. O mar estava agitado e a lua cheia já havia aparecido mesmo que o sol ainda não tivesse ido embora. Achou graça daquilo, mas o sorriso morreu no canto da boca quando escutou o barulho de algo se rasgando. Virou-se para trás alarmado e avistou a mãe rasgando o seu desenho, correu até ela, segurou os restos do seu trabalho.

— Mãe. — lamentou-se e a mulher não olhou no seu rosto quando abriu a porta e saiu sem se despedir.

Kyungsoo recolheu os pedaços do seu desenho e o montou no chão novamente, os dedos tremiam na mesma proporção que os lábios, mas não queria chorar apesar da injustiça do ato de sua mãe. Ela não tinha direito de destruir seu trabalho daquela forma, desqualifica-lo assim como se não significasse nada. Aquilo fazia parte de Kyungsoo. Todas as coisas que desenhava eram como o seu diário, eram as únicas coisas suas, realmente suas. Uma eterna lembrança de que existia, uma prova de seu nome não era uma lenda. Contudo, sua mãe havia acabado de o reduzir a pedaços.

— Sinto muito. — lamentou ao desenho despedaçado.

Não achava que conseguiria pintar aquilo novamente, capturar aquele olhar de novo. O sonho se tornara nebuloso na sua mente e a única coisa que tinha para não esquecesse completamente era aquele desenho. Aquele desenho que eternizava por completo o lobo branco de olhos castanhos intensos.


	5. - O único dia do ano

** O único dia do ano **

As palavras haviam sido ditas antes do sol nascer

O sussurro das deusas

Só três podiam escutar

\- No único dia do ano

**Ω**

**A** chuva que se formava não a intimidou, na verdade, só serviu como um sinal para fazê-la se aproximar. Contudo, a Rainha de Azulý ainda se sentia intimidar porque bem sabia que estava correndo direto para a toca do lobo. Encarou a janela da sala de jantar do castelo, viu-a brilhar indicando a tempestade que estava chegando e engoliu em seco.

— Anaelys, — o marido chamou durante o jantar e a mulher abandonou o garfo de prata ao lado do prato intocado de comida e fitou o homem, as mãos pararam sobre as coxas, alisaram o tecido do vestido. — quero que fique responsável pela _Recepção._

A rainha assentiu e voltou a estender as mãos em direção aos talheres na mesa, pegou o olhar de Heejin e Seohyun, as outras duas esposas do rei de Azúly, na sua direção, mas determinou-se a ignorar, afinal bem sabia o que elas pensavam: não servia para ter aquele tipo de evento na ponta dos dedos. Contudo, nenhuma delas falaria qualquer coisa quando o rei estava lhe dando aquele voto de confiança tão cedo, afinal aquele trabalho sempre fora de Heejin.

Woo Heejin como a primeira esposa e mãe do primogênito de Youngsaeng, o rei de Azúly, costumava estar sempre à frente da maioria dos trabalhos que envolvia a realeza. Cabia à ela receber todos os elogios dos outros líderes quando sempre era a responsável pela Recepção, um evento que acontecia uma vez ao ano em Azúly e reunia um representante de cada reino em uma confraternização em nome das deusas Anthema e Kaeli.

Anaelys era a última rainha, a mais jovem e a única entre as três que _não dera_ ao rei um herdeiro, mas ainda assim não fora destituída dos seus direitos além de ainda dividir a cama com Youngsaeng. Era de conhecimento geral que o rei passava mais tempo consigo do que com as outras duas esposas e menos ainda com Woo Heejin, o que, talvez, explicasse a antipatia da primeira rainha para consigo. Mas não costumavam entrar em conflito publicamente, afinal tinham que manter as aparências.

No entanto, no momento em que Anaelys fitou a beta, percebeu que aquele desgosto ela não era capaz de disfarçar na frente do marido. Ocupou-se em cortar a carne, comeu silenciosamente, ignorando ferozmente os olhares das outras rainhas e dos seus filhos. Sabia que não deveria sentir-se ameaçada por _aquelas crianças_ ainda, quando costumavam apenas tomar as dores de suas mães, contudo, sentia-se mesmo assim. Em um futuro próximo, Junmyeon — o filho de Woo Heejin — seria nomeado rei de Azúly e bem poderia escolher banir todos eles, quem sabe, manda-los em barcos para atravessar a fronteira da ilha e morrerem longe dali.

Não seria um ato incomum quando monarcas tendiam a querer preservar seu trono apenas para si, o que significava eliminar os outros concorrentes. Junmyeon tinha mais dois irmãos, Chanyeol e Sehun, filhos de Seohyun. E tinha o seu, o desconhecido Kyungsoo, que dependia das suas visitas para manter-se vivo naquela torre e que nem em um milhão de anos sonhara em sentar-se ao trono do reino. Cabia a si protegê-lo da ambição dos irmãos alfas.

A rainha afastou o prato, o empregado aproximou-se e recolheu-o. Ofereceu a sobremesa, que foi prontamente aceita ao mesmo tempo que Youngsaeng decidia por encerrar o jantar. O rei afastou a cadeira e colocou-se de pé, as rainhas ficaram de pé também, fizeram uma leve mensura junto dos filhos e então, o homem afastou-se, deixando-os sozinhos. Anaelys acompanhou o momento em que ele saiu da sala de jantar e desejou não encontra-lo em seu quarto quando terminasse ali.

Tinha outros planos para aquela noite.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tinha esquecido que usar tantas camadas de roupa podia ser incomodo. Mas não podia fazer muito sobre, afinal nem mesmo seu sangue real podia sobreviver ao frio monstruoso de Anthésis, por isso, só lhe restava aguentar o pesado casaco de pele e as camadas de roupas por baixo enquanto terminavam de subir a montanha até chegar _em casa._

Em casa, pensou amargo. Ainda soava como um sonho mesmo que estivesse há dias naquela viagem, onde nem mesmo o vento frio que acertava o seu rosto agora era capaz de acorda-lo e só as Deusas sabiam como o alfa queria acordar. Queria acordar em Cálidon novamente, com o sol entrando pela janela da sua cabana e o cheiro de Jongin espalhado em cada canto daquele lugar. Passará tantos anos ali, dividindo a vida com aqueles lobos, que nem mesmo conseguia se imaginar voltando ao seu quarto de pedra gelada dentro daquela montanha.

Anthésis era um reino gelado localizado no norte de Cálidon, o que acabava os tornando vizinhos e quem sabe, por isso, existisse uma amizade tão forte entre ambos. Baekhyun sabia por alto que seu bisavô havia casado com uma loba de Cálidon alguns bons anos atrás e que, por conta disso, seu sangue era misturado. Isso devia explicar a sua sede por ar livre, costumava pensar.

— Estamos perto. — o guarda que o escoltava falou, o rosto virou-se na sua direção e Baekhyun assentiu.

Não havia muito o que acrescentar quando a sua face de desgosto estava tão evidente. Se Jongin pudesse vê-lo agora com certeza estaria o repreendendo, segurando o seu braço com força e dizendo como aquilo não era maneira de um príncipe se comportar e uma parte sua concordava assim como concordava que estava com saudades do amigo. Saudade de Cálidon inteira. E só de pensar naquilo sentiu o peito doer.

O guarda parou de andar e Baekhyun olhou para frente, encarou a carruagem que os esperava. De onde estava conseguia avistar o selo do seu reino. O punho que segurava a espada pintado de vermelho na porta de madeira do transporte. O guarda voltou a fita-lo e o Byun não precisou que ele dissesse mais nada. Dali podiam seguir dentro da carruagem, não havia mais necessidade de aguentar o vento frio contra o rosto, mas ainda assim Baekhyun sentiu aquela angústia no peito porque a cada passo que dava sentia-se incrivelmente distante de _casa._ Virou a cabeça para trás, fitou toda a imensidão branca que havia percorrido, suspirou e decidiu que não podia ficar se lamentando.

Príncipes não se lamentavam, quase escutou a voz do pai sussurrando no seu ouvido. Encarou a carruagem e o cocheiro que os esperava, balançou a cabeça em um cumprimento e foi até lá. O guarda o ajudou a tirar a mochila das costas e então, entraram os dois na carruagem. O cocheiro não esperou muito para avançar pela pequena estrada no pé da montanha. Baekhyun encarou o caminho pela janela, depois de afastar a cortina de tecido grosso. Não lembrava-se daquela estrada, mas admitia a si mesmo que depois de 10 anos era normal que Anthésis tivesse mudado alguns detalhes.

Fechou a cortina, encarou o guarda, mas não disse nada. Recostou a cabeça perto da janela e escutou o trote do cavalo, fechou os olhos e cochilou por tempo suficiente para ser acordado pelo guarda no momento em que passaram pela entrada de Anthésis. Ele afastou a cortina e sentiu o coração errar uma batida ao notar como ainda conseguia reconhecer aquele lugar.

O sol já havia se posto há algum tempo e Baekhyun imaginava que encontraria sua antiga morada mergulhada no breu, mas no momento em avistou-a inteiramente iluminada não soube impedir a forma como a boca abriu-se, surpreso demais. O guarda fitou o seu rosto e quase sorriu diante da forma como se mostrava encantado. Conhecia bem aquela luminária, pois a tinha visto junto de alguns lobos de Kaeli e também, havia visto aquele formato, presas no topo de postes, durante sua pequena viagem até o reino de Kaeli em uma das suas travessuras na companhia de Jongin.

Cálidon e Kaeli não eram reinos amigos e costumavam se evitar sempre, não era à toa que o primeiro reino tinha uma amizade forte com os lobos da montanha, pois assim conseguia suprimentos mais facilmente. O pai de Jongin não gostava de admitir que as engenhocas de Kaeli eram úteis e muito menos de compra-las, então, em grande maioria, acabava as conseguindo através de Anthésis, que tinha uma ótima relação com qualquer um dos quatro reinos.

As ruas de Anthésis não estavam cheias, haviam pessoas aqui e ali, passeando entre mercados, visitando amigos ou só reunidos em grupos para falar sobre a vida. Anthésis continuava calma, pensou, quase silenciosa. A neve havia parado, então as ruas e as casas de pedra não pareciam tão brancos. Baekhyun viu um guarda real tirando neve da rua, arrumando-a em montinhos para evitar que a passagem ficasse obstruída. Pegou alguns olhares curiosos em direção a carruagem, mas ninguém parecia saber do que se tratava. Achou melhor assim. Nunca havia gostado de ser o centro das atenções.

A carruagem continuou seguindo em frente, subindo mais para o alto da montanha, seguindo pelo caminho de pedras que já existia muito antes de Baekhyun nascer. O Byun viu quando a cidade foi ficando para trás, o ar ficou rarefeito, culpa da altitude, mas quando viu o primeiro sinal de _casa,_ quase deixou um sorriso adornar o seu rosto.

O castelo real erguia-se solitário no topo da montanha, alguns minutos longe da cidade, cercado por uma maciça muralha tinha como único acesso um portão de ferro. No alto, os vigias se mantiam para fazer a segurança do lugar e dentro, estava o que todos costumavam chamar de _Ninho_. Era culpa da arquitetura, do jeito como a muralha cercava o castelo por inteiro, como um ninho além do fato da construção se localizar em um lugar tão alto.

O castelo não impressionava pelo tamanho, quando as muralhas pareciam quase esconde-lo, mas tinha o seu charme em ser espaçoso. Baekhyun não sabia que havia sentido saudade até o momento em que colocou os pés para fora da carruagem e viu seus pais e irmão, na entrada do castelo, o esperando, depois que passou pelo portão. Tomou aquilo como um presente de aniversário adiantado.

A mãe foi a primeira a abrir os braços para recebê-lo e Baekhyun não hesitou em correr até lá.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Já era noite quando Jongdae terminou o seu trabalho na Biblioteca Principal do Reino de Kaeli. As pilhas de livros e pergaminhos que pediam uma organização haviam tomado boa parte do seu dia e mesmo com a ajuda de Irene, não conseguira terminar aquilo antes que o sol fosse embora e agora, encarava o trabalho feito. As prateleiras arrumadas de acordo com os temas e os pergaminhos e livros, colocados em ordem alfabética.

— Parece satisfeito. — Irene fez questão de notar e Jongdae sorriu, tímido ao desviar os olhos para um ponto qualquer daquela biblioteca que não fosse o rosto da garota.

— Fizemos um bom trabalho aqui. — se escutou dizer e andou até a mesa de estudos onde deixara sua bolsa.

A garota o seguiu, quieta, mas ainda assim entusiasmada como se quisesse fazer alguma pergunta importante. Não tinha certeza se queria responder alguma coisa, então só permaneceu em silêncio, deu a ela algum espaço para pensar nas palavras. Não a impediria de fazer a pergunta, mas também não a pouparia da possível negação, afinal não era bobo, já havia lido nos seus trejeitos os sentimentos que tinha por si.

Ajeitou a alça no ombro e lançou um olhar, esperando, mas Irene pareceu ter perdido a coragem, por isso, limitou-se em ir em direção à saída. A bolsa pesava com alguns pergaminhos antigos e livros que pegara emprestado da biblioteca sem permissão. Sabia que ninguém notaria, porque era o seu trabalho cuidar de todo aquele conhecimento, então não viu problema em pegar alguns para ler em casa quando estivesse com medo demais para dormir.

Escutou os passos da garota atrás de si, mas não fitou-a e isso deve ter contribuído para o jeito apressado com que ela se moveu até alcança-lo.

— Na semana que vem não poderei vir. — Irene disse, por fim.

— Por conta da Recepção? — já imaginava que aquilo podia acontecer.

Todos os anos naquela mesma época, lobos de todos os reinos costumavam arrumar suas coisas e ir passar algumas semanas no reino de Azúly com o intuito de aproveitar o ritual de sacrifício para as deusas, a tal Recepção. A família de Jongdae não era religiosa ao ponto de ir a Recepção, mas o beta achava que isso era mais culpa da forma como não tinham dinheiro para uma viagem daquelas do que por toda a fé que não cultivavam. No entanto, dado o jeito como sua vida parecia um tanto bagunçada, cogitou a ideia de ir até Azúly pedir por uma intervenção divina.

— Isso. — Irene sorriu. — Minha família vai todos os anos. — lançou-lhe aquele olhar novamente e Jongdae se segurou para não franzir a testa. — Pensei que...

— Posso cobrir o seu turno sem problemas. — a interrompeu.

Não estava com vontade de recusar um encontro ou seja para o quê Irene iria convida-lo, porque bem sabia que ela o iria fazer. A confirmação veio pelo modo como as bochechas dela coraram e os olhos desviaram-se para o caminho que seguiam.

— Isso é ótimo. — ela optou por dizer e o beta quase suspirou em alívio por não receber nenhuma insistência. 

Alcançaram a saída do lugar e Jongdae despediu-se dela com um aceno de cabeça, caminhou sozinho até em casa. Não ficava tão longe da biblioteca, o problema era que Kaeli era um reino cheio de gente, tão terrivelmente barulhento. Os anciãos se referiam aquilo como prosperidade, mas Jongdae gostava de chamar de bagunça. O reino de Kaeli não passava de uma grande bagunça.

Ao chegar em casa notou que os pais não estavam. Deveriam estar aproveitando a agitação das pessoas com a Recepção em Azúly para vender mais mantimentos da loja. Seus pais tinham uma pequena lojinha de especiarias no centro da cidade de onde tiveram metade do seu sustento, a outra metade vinha do trabalho de Jongdae na Biblioteca Principal.

Foi direto para o quarto. Tirou todas as coisas que trouxera na bolsa, tomou cuidado com os pergaminhos, alguns eram muito antigos e não queria danifica-los. Trancou a porta do quarto depois do banho e sentou-se à mesa de estudos do seu quarto para ler. O primeiro pergaminho era realmente antigo, nem mesmo era escrito em papel. Não passava de um pedaço de couro, a pele do animal bem esticada e rabiscada na língua antiga de Nakir. Jongdae sabia ler, apesar da proibição que vigorava em cada um dos quatro reinos.

_“Mil anos antes quando o céu era escuro e as águas revoltosas, Nakir ergueu-se de mãos dadas com Anthema. Juntas, Justiça e Caos, começaram a criar todas as coisas do mundo.”_

Escutou a porta da casa bater e depois, a faladeira dos seus pais chegou até si. Esperou ser chamado para sair do quarto. Encontrou-os na cozinha, sorridentes demais para pessoas que haviam acabado de chegar em casa depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho naquela cidade bagunçada.

— Temos um presente para você. — a mãe falou primeiro diante dos olhos desconfiados do filho.

O pai foi quem lhe entregou o embrulho. Jongdae segurou-o ainda surpreso, mas com o sorriso despontando no canto da boca. Seu aniversário estava perto, a data cairia no mesmo dia em que a Recepção ocorreria e isso deveria ser um sinal de boa sorte, auspicioso o suficiente para fazê-lo ir até Azúly, mas Jongdae não acreditava em nada daquilo. Não era supersticioso nem sequer acreditava na deusa Kaeli, até que começou a ser perturbado por sua voz em seus sonhos. Era por isso que havia ido até o Oráculo em Cálidon, escondido dos pais e de qualquer pessoa apenas para ouvir sobre uma pessoa que não conhecia.

Havia um garoto do outro lado do mar o esperando?

— Meu aniversário ainda está longe. — falou enquanto desembrulhava o presente.

— Que mal faz entregar um presente adiantado? — o pai perguntou retoricamente.

Jongdae segurou o conteúdo nas mãos, admirado. A luneta estava dobrada e cabia na sua palma, mas quando armou-a viu que também não era tão longa e ainda assim era perfeita. O acabamento era de metal, leve até. Ergueu os olhos em direção aos pais e correu para abraça-los, pegou os dois em um abraço só. A mãe riu e o pai acompanhou. Aquele era o melhor presente de aniversário que havia ganho até então.

**.**

**.**

**.**

O vento jogou o seu capuz para trás e irritada, a rainha o puxou de volta para cabeça achando que assim conseguiria se proteger da chuva que descia por toda Azúly. Havia escolhido o pior momento para atravessar a floresta até a torre abandonada, mas não lhe sobrara muita escolha quando o aniversário do seu filho se aproximava.

O chão estava escorregadio, foi obrigada a se apoiar em algumas árvores até que avistou a praia, dali, precisaria apenas atravessar a água até a praia proibida onde mantia Kyungsoo seguro. A água estava agitada quando se aproximou como se estivesse tentando afasta-la do seu objetivo, mas não havia tempo a perder. Anaelys desamarrou o laço do capuz e tirou-o, jogou a peça molhada na areia e tirou mais algumas peças de roupa. Entrou na água apenas com as roupas de baixo e teria sentido vergonha daquilo se não estivesse sentindo o peito apertar em um presságio ruim.

Os sonhos haviam começado na semana passada, palavras eram constantemente sussurradas no seu ouvido, imagens das quais não conseguia se livrar a atormentavam. E tudo parecia ficar pior quando se dava conta da proximidade do aniversário de Kyungsoo. Uma parte sua sabia bem o que aquilo tudo significava, o momento a qual foi avisada estava chegando, mas como mãe não conseguia se livrar da vontade de interferir. Era por isso que estava nadando até a torre.

Não para encontrar Kyungsoo, mas para interferir no seu destino mais um pouco. Correria direto para a cabana da velha bruxa e tentaria um acordo, precisava tentar alguma coisa.

Anaelys saiu da água, jogou-se sobre as pedras na praia e respirou fundo. O cabelo colava-se no seu rosto e costa, as roupas estavam olhadas e a chuva caia forte contra sua pele. Estava sendo castigada, já sabia disso. Ficou de pé andou até a cabana da bruxa, perto da torre, no começo da floresta. A luz da fogueira da mulher lá dentro foi o que guiou-a. E estava tremendo quando parou na entrada, os dentes batiam com tanta força que temia morder a língua.

A velha a viu primeiro, não a convidou para entrar, mas não precisava porque Anaelys ainda era uma rainha e tinha soberania para entrar na casa da bruxa sem convite.

— Vir aqui no meio dessa chuva só vai servir para deixa-la doente e não acho que _vossa alteza_ queira perder o aniversário do...

— Meu filho. — Anaelys cortou e a bruxa meio sorriu.

— Ele não é seu. — a velha andou até a mesa de madeira e puxou para perto de si um punhado de folhas secas, as esmagou nas próprias mãos e Anaelys se aproximou. A bruxa jogou os pedaços das folhas sobre a madeira. — Vê? _Seu precioso garoto_ não tem seu sangue.

A rainha percebeu que ainda tremia, mas não sabia se era culpa do frio ou da atmosfera daquele lugar. Encarou os pedaços das folhas, mas não sabia ler o que havia ali. Aquele tipo de leitura havia sido proibida em Azúly junto de qualquer ensinamento que a deusa Nakir tivesse espalhado entre seus seguidores, afinal quando foram obrigados a virar as costas para sua patrona, abandonaram também seus conhecimentos e qualquer coisa relacionada a si.

— Logo _ela_ começara a cantar. — a velha continuou dizendo. 

Ela a fitou, a boca enrugada de lábios murchos torcida em um sorriso sinistro, Anaelys arfou e deu um passo para trás. Percebera tarde demais que _aquilo_ havia sido uma má ideia. Havia condenado Kyungsoo.


	6. - Destino traçado

** Destino traçado **

****

****

_Um fio por cima do outro_

_De lá para cá_

_As mãos de Kaeli trabalhavam_

_\- No traçado_

**Ω**

**O** tapa acertou-lhe o rosto com força, a bochecha esquerda ardeu e os olhos abaixaram-se enquanto a rainha de Anthésis recolhia a mão para longe de si com tamanha graça. Minseok observou a borda do tecido do seu hanbok cor-de-rosa e branco arrastando no chão, os pés escondidos. Não quis fitar-lhe o rosto enquanto recebia aquela punição mesmo que não entendesse ao certo porque era sempre o alvo preferido da rainha. Quer dizer, no fundo bem sabia porquê, mas preferia empurrar aquela certeza para o fundo de si apenas para conseguir lidar com os dias naquele castelo.

— Não se atreva a aparecer durante as refeições novamente. — a mulher demandou, a voz firme.

— Sim, _senhora._ — Minseok respondeu, baixinho, completamente envergonhado da sua atitude.

Puxou o tecido das suas vestes para cima e ajoelhou-se em frente a mulher, a testa encostou-se no chão. Completamente submisso. A sensação no seu estômago demoraria a sumir, pensou, mas era melhor submeter-se aquilo do que conseguir mais antipatia da Rainha So Chanwhee. Sabia que não era bem-vindo naquele reino, só continuava ali por culpa da intromissão de Byun Heechul, o rei. E apesar de querer partir, não podia fazê-lo quando nem sequer deveria estar vivo, afinal, era um ômega e como tal não merecia nada além da morte. Contudo, enquanto esta não vinha ocupava-se em ser ômega de estimação do reino de Anthésis.

A mulher não disse mais nada, só deu-lhe as costas. Minseok esperou que seus passos ficassem longe o suficiente para poder se levantar. Fitou o caminho que ela havia pegado e suspirou, a bochecha ainda latejava e quando notou que estava realmente sozinho naquele corredor, que não mais escutava os passos da rainha, tomou coragem para erguer a mão e tocar a bochecha esquerda. A pele estava quente e ardia, fazendo ter certeza de que Chanwhee havia marcado sua pele com os dedos em um tipo de aviso sádico para Byun Heechul, seu marido.

O som de passos atrás de si o fez terminar de ficar em pé, espanou os joelhos com as mãos como se tentasse disfarçar o que estava fazendo apesar de desconfiar que o castelo inteiro deveria saber como a rainha o odiava e sempre descontava as frustrações na sua pele. Uma prova disso eram as cicatrizes pequenas, em forma de meia lua no ombro, onde Chanwhee enfiara as unhas da última vez.

— Olá. — foi cumprimentado e virou o rosto para trás, um pouco surpreso. Esperava que a pessoa passasse direto por si, como todos estavam acostumados a fazer. — Tudo bem? — a pergunta deixou-o mais surpreso, os olhos azuis arregalaram-se um pouquinho antes de assentir, dar um passo para trás e se afastar do príncipe Baekhyun.

O tinha visto chegar na noite passada, da janela do seu quarto contemplou a cor escura do seu cabelo e imaginou os traços do seu rosto, mas a imaginação não havia sido párea para o momento na sala de refeições quando sentou-se junto dos outros monarcas para o café da manhã, a pedido de Heechul. Não costumava fazê-lo simplesmente porque tanto a rainha quanto seu filho não aprovavam sua presença _ali_ , contudo, naquele dia havia sido convidado pelo rei a fazê-lo e tivera a oportunidade de conhecer Byun Baekhyun, o irmão gêmeo de Luhan.

O conhecia das pinturas que Heechul lhe mostrara de um Baekhyun ainda criança e por isso, não precisou se esforçar em reconhecê-lo na mesa de café da manhã e muito menos, ali, no corredor do castelo. O alfa não havia mudado muito, os traços do seu rosto apenas haviam amadurecido e o cabelo escuro continuava intacto, o que era no mínimo interessante quando os lobos de Anthésis depois do primeiro cio costumavam perder a cor primária dos fios. Minseok tinha os fios róseos que combinados com os olhos azuis o destacavam numa multidão, fazia-o se sentir exposto.

Heechul costumava ter os fios escuros antes do cio, mas desde os quatorze anos ostentava os fios prateados e Luhan, que nascera com os mesmos fios escuros do pai alfa, perdeu-os para o loiro. Apenas Baekhyun e a rainha, pareciam ter conservado a cor primária dos seus fios, a segunda por ser uma beta e não ter um cio e o primeiro, talvez, por sorte.

Avançou pelo corredor, foi direto para o seu quarto. Não sabia como Chanwhee podia reagir se soubesse que estava sozinho com seu filho recém-chegado, por isso decidiu que era melhor manter-se longe e limitar suas palavras apenas para quando estivessem na companhia de outra pessoa, ao menos assim esperava conseguir evitar maus entendidos. Suspirou com as costas encostadas na madeira da porta fechada, fechou os olhos por um momento. Mas logo estava trancando a porta e indo até a cama. Se ocuparia em ler algum livro até que o horário da sua aula chegasse.

Estava terminando de fazer algumas anotações para tirar dúvidas com seu tutor quando escutou três batidas na porta. Os olhos arregalaram-se levemente e apressou-se em largar a pena e o pergaminho sobre o baú de roupas em frente a cama, foi em direção a porta, um pouco ofegante, mesmo depois de anos morando ali nunca sabia como se comportar na frente do rei. E não imaginava que Heechul fosse visita-lo ainda naquele dia.

— Alteza. — Minseok o cumprimentou, um pouco consciente demais da bochecha vermelha do tapa.

— Sabe que não precisa me chamar assim. — Heechul pareceu reclamar, as mãos estavam para trás, o que o fazia parecer maior que o ômega. Mas, então, a mão se ergueu e tocou-lhe o topo da cabeça, bagunçou os fios róseos e Minseok temeu pelo rosto avermelhando-se.

Heechul sorriu.

— Posso entrar? — a pergunta era simples o suficiente para incendiar as fofocas no castelo inteiro, quem sabe, até na vila o seu nome estivesse sendo compartilhado, contudo não se importava, por isso, deu um passo para trás e Heechul entrou. — Trouxe isso para você. — a mão saiu de trás das suas costas e mostrou ao ômega uma pequena caixinha de madeira.

Minseok sorriu e pegou-a, animado demais para esconder. Heechul fechou a porta apenas para ir até a beira da cama do garoto e sentar-se, queria apreciar o show que era ver o ômega sorrir daquele jeito. Os olhos curvaram-se na mesma proporção que os lábios quando abriu a pequena caixinha e encontrou a presilha prateada adornada com uma flor de cerejeira feita de pedras preciosas. Era tão delicada que Minseok se viu encarando-a no meio da sua palma com certa admiração.

— Quero que use no festival. — Heechul deixou claro e os olhos do ômega alcançaram o seu rosto.

Não esperava ser convidado ao festival e muito menos autorizado a ir. Não havia ido no ano passado e com a proximidade da data começara a pensar que o mesmo aconteceria esse ano, no entanto, ali estava o rei dizendo que podia ir, era só uma pena que ainda assim Minseok sentisse que não podia. No fundo, sabia que a rainha o impediria de alguma forma.

O festival era uma celebração às boas colheitas, onde todos se reunião para apreciar a beleza do desabrochar das flores de cerejeira — que só existiam no reino de Anthésis e se abriam naquela época do ano. Também, era o momento em que a realeza descia até a cidade, recebiam os convidados de outros reinos e se juntavam aos outros lobos para a corrida até o pé da montanha, onde apenas anthenienses participavam. Minseok gostava principalmente da corrida, quando podia transformar-se em lobo e se sentir igual aos outros do reino.

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. — se escutou dizer ao rei e guardou a presilha na caixinha de madeira.

— Eu me entendo com Chanwhee, se isso é o que te preocupa. — bateu levemente no espaço ao seu lado, chamando o ômega para sentar-se ali. — Aliás, isso me lembra uma coisa. — continuou depois que o Kim sentou-se. — Me encontre na sala do trono antes do pôr-do-sol.

Assentiu. O coração bateu forte mesmo que a mente estivesse gritando sobre como aquele gesto não significava nada, mas Minseok sempre havia sido um pouco emocional demais. E mesmo que ninguém nunca acreditasse na sua palavra de que ele e o rei não tinham nada de romântico, ainda assim haviam boatos sobre os dois em cada um dos quatro reinos e mentiria se dissesse que não desejava que fossem verdade.

Mas para Heechul era diferente. O rei nunca havia o olhado de outra forma que não o paternal, nem mesmo ousara tocar-lhe de uma maneira imprópria. Desde o primeiro dia em que haviam se visto, naquela feira em Kaeli quando seus raptores ousaram vendê-lo, Heechul nunca lhe dedicara mais do que aquele olhar terno como se estivesse disposto a protege-lo até que o mundo a acabasse e no fundo, Minseok sabia que era exatamente isso que ele faria se tivesse a oportunidade, afinal era por isso que estava ali desde os 14 anos de idade, sob a proteção do rei.

Observou quando Heechul ficou de pé, quis fazer o mesmo para se despedir apropriadamente dele, mas o alfa o manteve onde estava com apenas um olhar. O viu ir em direção a porta, abri-la e sair. Jogou-se na cama meio suspirando, a caixinha de madeira segura na mão direita e o coração dando voltas no peito. Era como ter borboletas dentro de si, pensou. Mas resolveu que não ficaria ali aproveitando-se daquela sensação, arrumaria seus materiais e seguiria para a sala de estudos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo encarou a roupa sobre sua cama e cruzando os braços, desviou o olhar em direção a mãe. Não achava que ela estava mesmo falando sério quando atendeu o seu pedido de aniversário daquele ano, mas quando seus olhos encontraram com os dela, percebeu que era isso mesmo. Pela primeira vez naqueles dezoitos anos, a mãe atendera o seu pedido de sair daquela torre. Estendeu a mão em direção à ela e sentiu quando seus dedos foram entrelaçados.

— Seu pai vai estar lá. — Anaelys se aproximou para sussurrar aquele segredo.

O garoto lembrava-se do pai alfa. Sabia que quando muito criança, o pai vinha visita-lo sempre, mas tudo havia se esmaecido depois que completara 12 anos de idade. Não soube o motivo do fim das suas visitas e tinha medo de saber, no fundo, temia que tudo se resumisse ao seu sangue ômega.

— Ele sabe que eu...

— Claro. — a mãe sorriu, os olhos verdes brilhavam. — A ideia foi dele.

E então, era Kyungsoo quem estava sorrindo. Voltou a olhar para a roupa que a mãe providenciara para si. Era um traje típico do ritual que acontecia durante a Recepção, marcada para dali alguns dias do mesmo jeito que o seu aniversário. A única diferença nele parecia ser o véu de renda quando todas as outras pessoas estariam usando máscaras artesanais, mas o Do não questionou o seu uso, já imaginava que aquilo serviria para disfarçar a cor dos seus olhos. Aproximou-se da cama e tocou as peças de roupa, muito bem tecidas em algodão. Brancas. Com bordados coloridos na gola e mangas, mas a calça era lisa de qualquer adorno.

— Eu virei buscá-lo. — a mãe falou. — Esteja pronto antes do pôr-do-sol. — Kyungsoo assentiu e viu-a ir em direção a porta. — Preciso ir agora. — Anaelys ergueu o capuz sobre sua cabeça e o filho se aproximou, abraçou-a antes que fosse embora.

E quando a porta fechou-se, o ômega ocupou-se em admirar a roupa mais um pouco, um sorrisinho persistia em ficar no canto da sua boca. Iria lá fora, disse a si mesmo, realmente sairia daquela torre e caminharia entre outras pessoas, pessoas do seu próprio reino com sangue de lobo como o seu. Parecia um sonho. Lançou um olhar para a parede onde pregara o calendário. A data do seu aniversário estava marcada em vermelho, aconteceria no dia da Recepção quando a lua nova estaria presente. Deveria ser um sinal, tinha quase certeza.

_Um sinal de boa fortuna._

Aproximou as peças do seu corpo e sem poder se conter, vestiu-as. Admirou-se no espelho do quarto, girou pelo lugar, meio sorrindo e então, tirou-as. Recolocou a roupa de antes e dobrou os trajes da cerimônia, guardou e só então, foi em direção a varanda. Apoiou os cotovelos na amurada e viu, com graça, quando Mochi pousou ao seu lado, como se estivesse esperando por si.

— Tenho novidades. — contou à gaivota, os olhos brilhantes em tanta animação. — Mamãe me deixou ir na Recepção e papai estará lá também. — quase deu saltinhos pela varanda.

Mochi como se entendesse sua animação, grasnou.

— Sim, sim. — respondeu à gaivota. — Irei me comportar. — suspirou e fitou o horizonte.

O vento jogava seu cabelo escuro para trás. Ele inclinou-se para frente e balançou as mãos no ar enquanto a gaivota dava saltinhos sobre a amurada antes de partir. Ao longe o sol começava a se pôr e como se estivesse preso em um sonho, Kyungsoo notou a vela de um navio se aproximando. O sorriso despontou nos seus lábios e as mãos voltaram para dentro da varanda. Aquele deveria ser o primeiro barco que chegava, cheio de pessoas dos outros reinos, todos tão ansiosos quanto si para a Recepção.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heejin, a primeira esposa, passou pela entrada da caverna, o cheiro de ervas queimando acertou-lhe o rosto de tal forma, que foi obrigada a levantar a mão e colocar em frente ao nariz, tentando abafar um pouco do cheiro. Com passos pequenos avançou pelo local, sabia que deveria encontrar uma luz em algum momento mas a fumaça fazia seus olhos lacrimejarem e o sol desaparecendo às suas costas não a ajudava a distinguir o percurso. Contudo, a luz da tocha tremulou à sua frente depois de alguns minutos tropeçando, a boca se abriu em alivio e a mão que estava no rosto, escorregou pelo peito e barriga, alisando o tecido do vestido que usava.

A velha bruxa estava sentada em frente a uma mesa de pedra, as costas encostadas na parede fria da caverna, fazendo Heejin perceber que ela entalhara a cadeira ali, naquele pequeno espaço. Havia uma cadeira vazia em frente a mulher, feita de madeira, encardida e com musgo crescendo nos pés. A primeira rainha lutou contra a vontade de torcer os lábios em desagrado para aquilo, afinal, não seria bem-vinda se desdenhasse da moradia _dos outros_. Ainda mais quando não havia sido convidada a entrar.

A mulher na mesa tinha um véu sobre o rosto, branco de tal modo que se destacava naquele lugar cinzento. A luz da tocha tremulou mais um pouco, indicando que a corrente de ar vinha de fora, do caminho que Heejin fizera até ali. O cheiro das ervas parecia mais doce agora, notou, enquanto se aproximava, determinada a ocupar o lugar vazio em frente a velha. O cabelo cinzento descia por baixo do véu, alcançava a pele nua da mulher por lugares que o véu não alcançava. Evitou fitar-lhe os seios caídos e os detalhes das mãos enrugadas, mesmo que as unhas enormes e sujas de terra a deixassem nervosa.

— A que devo a visita, Rainha Heejin? — o seu nome soou doce nos lábios da velha, as sílabas se destacaram de modo claro, diferente do tom incerto que idosos costumavam ter.

Heejin fitou a mesa. Havia um pote um sal e pimenta, incensos enfiados no sal. Mas não acesos. Um baralho se destacava em tom amarelado do tempo e pontas desgastadas perto da mão esquerda da mulher. A rainha quase ergueu a mão até a boca, pronta para morder o dedão como fazia quando estava nervosa ou indecisa, não o fez. Manteve as mãos bem juntas sobre as coxas ao mesmo tempo que sentia algo subir por seu pé, arrastando-se frio contra sua pele. Engoliu em seco ao fitar o rosto da velha bruxa. Por trás do véu conseguia distinguir um sorriso.

— Eu tive um sonho... — ela começou insegura.

_A coisa_ subiu até seu tornozelo e apertou-se ali, lisa contra sua pele fazendo Heejin engolir em seco.

— Não. — a bruxa a interrompeu, a mão foi em direção ao baralho e puxou a primeira carta. — Não é isso que quer perguntar.

Heejin escutou o som da água descendo pelas paredes da caverna. Sabia por alto que se seguisse em frente encontraria uma nascente. Aquela caverna a levaria direto para o outro lado da ilha, o lugar a qual nenhum deles era capaz de ir sozinho. Era onde costumavam enterrar os mortos, aqueles que nasciam como pecadores. Também era onde costumavam ir para se purificar, rolar contra a areia nos dias da Recepção em meio ao Ritual de Sangue. Voltou os olhos para a bruxa, tentou distinguir os detalhes do seu rosto por sob o véu, mas não havia muito o que ver além de rugas e uma boca de lábios murchos. A rainha retorceu uma mão na outra, apertou os dedos, a coragem que reunira para ir até ali havia a abandonado no momento mais crucial.

— O que preciso fazer para tornar Junmyeon o único herdeiro? — perguntou antes que toda a coragem sumisse de si.

A bruxa comprimiu os lábios e colocou a carta que segurava sobre a mesa, deslizou-a em direção a rainha. Heejin fitou o ato, virou a carta quando esta chegou perto demais. Demorou a reconhecer o desenho ali, mas quando a ideia clareou na sua mente, sorriu. Havia um homem com uma coroa na cabeça, segurando um cálice enquanto aos seus pés pedaços de corpos se faziam presentes. A imagem falava por si só.

Precisava eliminar os outros herdeiros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— A Recepção em Azúly é importante. — Heechul disse aos filhos naquele fim de tarde na sala do trono, ambos os garotos estavam em pé na sua frente enquanto pai sentava-se no trono real. — Por isso, Luhan como futuro rei deve ir no meu lugar — o gêmeo mais velho sorriu, satisfeito com aquilo. — e você, Baekhyun, fica para a o Festival da Colheita. — o garoto de cabelos escuros não escondeu o desgosto com aquilo, afinal esperava poder acompanhar Luhan até Azúly o que lhe garantiria uma parada em Cálidon para visitar Jongin.

— Eu farei bem, pai. — Luhan aproximou-se do alfa mais velho e segurou sua mão, deixou um beijo ali. Heechul afagou-lhe os cabelos loiros logo em seguida, um sorriso caloroso no rosto.

Amava os filhos e se arrependia de ter mandado Baekhyun para longe ainda tão novo, no entanto, naquela época teve que fazer uma escolha e aquela lhe pareceu a melhor, pelo menos era isso que dizia a si mesmo todos os dias.

Luhan ficou de pé, a satisfação continuava impregnada em si quase na mesma proporção com que o desgosto adornava a face do irmão. Baekhyun cruzou os braços, parecia esperar mais alguma coisa do pai e Heechul queria lhe dizer, dar-lhe alguns trabalhos na administração do reino mas queria que Luhan saísse da sala do trono primeiro, coisa que não demorou a acontecer. Era melhor assim, afinal. Conversar com Baekhyun longe dos olhos da mãe e do irmão era _mais seguro_.

— Com o tempo que seu irmão vai passar fora, quero que tome conta de todos os afazeres dele com o reino. — falou de uma vez e viu Baekhyun franzir o cenho, descruzar os braços, visivelmente confuso.

Era de se esperar que com a ausência de Luhan, Heechul tomasse conta de tudo sozinho como estava acostumado a fazer, mas trouxera Baekhyun de volta para casa por um motivo, que não incluía deixa-lo solto pelo reino. Precisava dele mais do que nunca.

— Não tenho experiência nisso. — Baekhyun disse, a mão subiu em direção aos cabelos escuros, uma mania que sempre surgia quando estava nervoso.

— Está na hora de aprender. — o pai foi firme e o alfa mais novo comprimiu os lábios, já devia ter imaginado que tudo o que Anthésis lhe reservava era um trabalho dentro de uma sala, nada do ar livre que aprendera a amar em Cálidon.

— Se assim deseja, vossa alteza. — a irritação estava ali somada ao descontentamento, mas Heechul fingiu que não percebeu.

— Eu lhe ensinarei o que precisa saber e Minseok também pode ajudá-lo.

— O ômega? — não deveria soar tão surpreso, mas não conseguiu evitar.

Baekhyun não conseguia disfarçar toda a curiosidade que sentia crescer no seu peito a cada vez que via aquele garoto de cabelos róseos, atribuía isso ao fato de nunca ter visto um ômega até aquele dia. Um ômega vivo, ao menos. Mas mesmo quando vivia em Cálidon haviam boatos de que seu pai adotara um ômega, o tornara propriedade sua antes que fosse enforcado no reino de Kaeli há alguns anos. Não acreditara naquilo até o momento em que o viu com os próprios olhos.

— Minseok é um garoto inteligente, tenho certeza que vão se entender. — Heechul não parecia disposto a recuar naquilo e Baekhyun deixou os ombros caírem, pronto para aceitar.

Quem sabe, se fizesse tudo o que o pai queria, podia ter seus próprios desejos atendidos quando a hora certa chegasse.

— Também quero que comece a me acompanhar nas visitas a vila e na distribuição de mantimentos. — Baek voltou a franzir o cenho, aquilo parecia um pouco estranho, simplesmente porque era o trabalho de um rei ou seja, deveria ser o trabalho de Luhan além de ser o tipo de coisa que o pai poderia fazer sozinho.

— Pai. — chamou e Heechul não o fitou.

— É só isso. — encerrou aquilo de uma vez e Baekhyun engoliu em seco.

Mas não insistiu. Limitou-se a manear a cabeça e ir em direção a saída. Planejava seguir até seu quarto e escrever uma carta para seu amigo Kim, mas foi barrado no meio caminho pela mãe. Ela parecia animada quando enlaçou o seu braço e o arrastou até a parte leste do castelo, falando alto sobre como deveria providenciar roupas novas para o Festival da Colheita, que naquele ano aconteceria no mesmo dia que a Recepção em Azúly e o seu aniversário, mas pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Baekhyun não estava nenhum pouco animado para aquele evento apesar da mãe achar que aquilo significava sorte.

— _Anthema está te abençoando, Baekhyun._ — Chanwhee frisou.


	7. - O príncipe solitário

**_ O príncipe solitário _ **

**__ **

_No quarto mais alto_

_No sul do castelo_

_No reino gelado_

_As batidas do seu coração surravam_

_\- pobre príncipe solitário._

**Ω**

**J** unmyeon estava sentado em frente ao piano, na sala de prática, perto da biblioteca, do outro lado do castelo. Os dedos deslizavam por sobre as teclas com maestria, parecia não haver esforço algum em nenhum dos seus atos quando a expressão no seu rosto era tão serena. A postura reta, os olhos desfocados, deixando Chanyeol saber que o irmão mais velho já não estava realmente ali, viajava com a melodia. Lançou um olhar para Sehun, em pé, perto da janela, tapando quase toda a luz que entrava, escondendo metade do corpo de Junmyeon na sombra.

No divã, Chanyeol tentou se concentrar no livro que tinha em mãos, mas mesmo quando o irmão mais velho terminou de tocar e o silêncio abraçou todos ali, não conseguia sair da primeira página. Todos os seus pensamentos se focavam na Recepção e em como dali uma semana haveriam outros monarcas no castelo. Alguém de Cálidon viria?, se perguntou. Não lembrava-se da última vez que havia visto o líder deles, afinal, os lobos de Cálidon pareciam ser os únicos que não se importavam com a Recepção. Estavam mais interessados no Festival que acontecia em Anthésis, o que não era uma surpresa quando ambos eram amigos de longa data.

— O que acham de irmos até a floresta? — a pergunta veio de Sehun, o mais novo entre os três irmãos naquela sala.

Chanyeol abaixou o livro e Junmyeon trocou a partitura, estava se preparando para tocar. Não parecia interessado em um pouco de ar livre e para o bem da verdade, Chanyeol também não estava, mas nunca conseguia negar muita coisa a Sehun quando este estava sempre metendo-se em encrencas.

— Fazer o que? — Junmyeon desviou os olhos até o mais novo, Chanyeol acompanhou o ato enquanto sentava-se no divã e abandonava o livro ao seu lado, sua expressão inteira dizia sim.

— Colher alguns ramos para as coroas. — Sehun deu de ombros como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

Junmyeon olhou para Chanyeol, que limitou-se a espelhar o ato do mais novo. O alfa mais velho suspirou e olhou para a partitura, os dedos sobre as teclas. Deveria praticar ao menos duas horas por dia até o dia da Recepção, quando a mãe pediria que tocasse diante dos outros monarcas no jantar da primeira noite. Queria que fosse tão perfeito quando sua mãe esperava.

— Eu preciso praticar mais. — respondeu.

— Está praticando a três horas. — Sehun apontou, mas Junmyeon não parecia disposto a sair da sala mesmo assim.

Chanyeol sabia que não sairia, porque Junmyeon nunca deveria ser menos que impecável em tudo o que fazia. Não era à toa que todos o chamavam de Junmyeon, O Perfeito. O nome lhe cabia bem, apesar do irmão odiá-lo.

— Eu vou contigo. — Chanyeol se pôs de pé, Sehun demorou a fita-lo. Continuou com os olhos em Junmyeon, julgando-o por tão pouco.

— Vamos. — disse, por fim, os braços cruzados quando passou pela porta.

O alfa fitou o irmão no piano, mas Junmyeon mantia sua atenção na partitura. Os dedos começaram a deslizar pelas teclas tão preciso que Chanyeol sentiu inveja. A música chegou até si delicada, quase o fez voltar a sentar. Uma parte sua realmente quis continuar apreciando a perfeição de Junmyeon naquele piano, mas não ficou. Deu um passo para longe, em direção a Sehun que o esperava do lado de fora, ainda emburrado com a recusa do mais velho. Compartilhava um pouco do sentimento do alfa mais novo, porque desde que haviam deixado de ser crianças, todo o peso da coroa parecia ter recaído sobre eles, separava-os um pouco a cada dia. Mas Junmyeon, que era o primeiro, parecia ser o mais afetado em todo aquele processo.

Era comum que ele sempre estivesse indo um pouco além do esperado, impecável quando tocava, cantava, escrevia ou recitava. Mais que perfeito nos combates corpo a corpo e nas lutas com espada ou na esgrima, sempre no pódio mais alto quando o assunto era educação e conhecimento. Ele podia recitar de cor o nome de todos os governantes de Azúly até os dias de hoje. Era engraçado nos momentos certos, centrado e agradável de uma forma que todas as damas da corte suspiravam por si pelos cantos. A mãe, Heejin, gabava-se de todas as suas qualidades, exibia-o sempre que podia de tal forma, que Chanyeol se perguntava constantemente se Junmyeon não se sentia exposto, se sufocava um pouquinho a cada hora do jeito que ele sufocava a cada jantar mais sério no palácio.

O mais velho levantou o olhar na sua direção, a sobrancelha se ergueu, um pouco surpreso por ainda nota-lo ali. Chanyeol o fitou de volta, os olhos escuros em alguma coisa que Junmyeon não sabia mais ler. Os dedos vacilaram sobre as teclas, a melodia foi interrompida abruptamente e Sehun apareceu na porta, o rosto mais irritado do que antes.

— Você vem ou não? — demandou e Chanyeol, finalmente, desviou os olhos do mais velho.

Junmyeon segurou o alívio mordendo o lábio inferior, soltou o suspiro apenas quando ambos os irmãos fecharam a porta e o deixaram sozinho. Lançou um olhar para a janela, o sol ainda estava alto para o quase fim de tarde, mas os olhos logo pararam no lugar em que Chanyeol esteve. Respirou fundo o cheiro que o irmão deixou para trás e encarou as mãos sobre as teclas do piano. Não sabia de onde vinha o desanimo, mas estava impregnado em si, o deixando um pouco mais amargo com a vida que levava. Às vezes, se perguntava como a mãe reagiria se lhe dissesse que não queria ser rei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A chuva começou durante a madrugada e se estendeu até o dia seguinte, Kyungsoo observou-a cair na varanda de pedra até que o sono viesse até si. E quando o sol apareceu, não muito quente, só a luz amarelada, o ômega pensou que seria mais um daqueles dias lentos, nublados e frios. A mãe não apareceu para visita-lo, por isso, passou o dia inteiro sozinho, andando pelo quarto, recitando poemas para a Mochi — a gaivota — ou, aventurando-se pelos outros cômodos da torre. Não gostava tanto assim do que havia mais embaixo, dos outros quartos, em parte porque só havia um caminho para a saída. Uma única porta que apenas a sua mãe tinha a chave. E o seu quarto era o único a ter uma janela, uma varanda que o possibilitava ver alguma coisa além das paredes de pedra.

Os cômodos abaixo do seu eram escuros, completamente dependentes das paredes. Era sempre difícil de enxergar, mas Kyungsoo andara tantas vezes por ali que decorara os caminhos. Colocava as mãos nas paredes e descia pela escada escondida atrás do espelho enorme. Era como uma passagem secreta, uma porta em direção ao nada. Quando criança, costumava explorar o lugar atrás de uma passagem que a mãe não soubesse, algo que o levasse para fora, mas não havia nada. A torre era completamente fechada, feita exatamente para prendê-lo.

Kyungsoo desceu até a pequena cozinha da torre, acendeu velas para conseguir cozinhar alguma coisa. Subiu para o quarto com uma cesta de cheia de comidas e água, pretendia não voltar mais ali pelo resto do dia e da noite. Quando chegou ao quarto, encontrou Mochi bicando a lateral do seu baú de roupas. Kyungsoo largou a cesta sobre a cama, empurrou o espelho para o lugar e lançou um olhar para gaivota antes de pegar um pedaço de pão e jogar na sua direção. Observou-a por um momento antes de se jogar na cama, enfiou a mão na cesta e pegou uma uva. Mastigou vagarosamente enquanto fitava o teto.

Não havia nada para ver. Naquele lugar inteiro, não havia nada que chamasse minimamente a atenção. Quem olhava de fora, não via nada além de uma torre abandonada. Ninguém imaginaria que morava ali, sozinho. Pensar nisso o entristecia, o fazia se perguntar se algum dia poderia sair dali e viver entre as pessoas do seu reino. Seria possível que seu pai pensasse o mesmo que si? Quem sabe o tivesse deixado sair justamente para apresenta-lo as outras pessoas do reino, deixá-los saber que tinha um filho ômega.

Kyungsoo sentou-se na cama sobre as pernas, encarou a gaivota.

— Acha que pode ser isso?

O pássaro não o olhou, só abriu as asas e voou em direção a saída.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan havia partido no começo da manhã, um pouco depois do café, rápido demais para que Baekhyun conseguisse se despedir adequadamente. Havia tido uma noite de sono péssima, cheia de sonhos agitados que o fizeram entrar em um ciclo de acordar e dormir pelo resto da noite. Mas mesmo cansado, havia conseguido chegar no final da refeição.

O irmão o recebeu com um sorriso como se entendesse o quanto estava sendo difícil sua adaptação aquele lugar. A mãe pareceu irritada consigo e tudo ficou um pouco pior quando começou a comer, afinal, príncipes não comem com as mãos como animais. Mas seu pai não pareceu se importar muito com isso, apesar da forma como a mãe e Luhan pareceram levemente horrorizados. Decidiu ignorar os olhares deles ao mesmo tempo que tentava comer com todos os talheres da forma como os via fazendo, contudo, só conseguiu sentir vergonha de si mesmo.

Em Cálidon não havia nada daquelas coisas. Eles eram lobos que viviam em meio a floresta, caçavam as refeições e dividiam entre si. Os jantares eram os que Baekhyun mais gostava, porque sentavam-se ao redor da fogueira enquanto a comida assava e escutavam histórias das bocas dos mais velhos. Por vezes, o pai de Jongin, Kim Jungsoo, costumava embalar a noite com suas palavras. Baekhyun prestava atenção em tudo, se sentia acolhido ali, embaixo das estrelas e com tantas pessoas à sua volta. Ninguém o tratava diferente por ser um príncipe, eles nem ao menos o chamavam de _vossa alteza_ da forma como acontecia em Anthésis.

No entanto, agora, sentado à mesa do café da manhã sem sua família, só conseguia se sentir deslocado. Quase soltou um suspiro de alívio quando Luhan e os pais terminaram a refeição e o deixaram sozinho ali. Despediu-se mais um pouco do irmão, pediu que entregasse uma carta a Jongin quando passasse por seu território, coisa que o gêmeo garantiu que faria. Baekhyun tornou a comer, dessa vez mais tranquilo. Os empregados haviam sido dispensados por si e a mesa inteira recebeu sua total atenção.

— Oh! — escutou e virou o rosto em direção ao som. — Desculpe-me, alteza. — Minseok curvou-se minimamente enquanto dava passos para trás, de volta à entrada. — Eu não sabia que estava aqui.

Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios, os olhos confusos. Nunca sabia ao certo como deveria tratar o outro, em parte porque Minseok nunca estava em lugar algum. O via vez ou outra pelo palácio, encontros mínimos que podia contar nos dedos. Seu pai havia pedido que se aproximasse de si, que conversassem sobre os assuntos do reino, mas Baekhyun não conseguia encontrar uma brecha naquele muro que o ômega parecia ter erguido para afastar qualquer pessoa que não fosse Heechul.

— Pode se sentar, se quiser. — Baekhyun ofereceu e o Kim ergueu o olhar na sua direção, parecia pronto para sair correndo.

Havia alguma coisa estampada nos seus olhos azuis que o alfa leu como surpresa. Parecia surpreso por ter sido convidado a sentar-se à mesa consigo. Contudo, não durou muito, logo sua expressão estava neutra mais uma vez. Os olhos azuis duros quando sentou-se na mesa. Baekhyun o observou se servir em silêncio, mordeu o lábio pensando em como podia começar um assunto, mas cada detalhe na expressão e nos atos de Minseok lhe dizia como só queria comer em paz, o que acabou acatando. E no fundo, sabia que não estava pronto para falar sobre qualquer coisa com aquele garoto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol foi o primeiro a passar pela entrada do andar reservado para sua família. O castelo no centro de Azúly era dividido em alas, a sudoeste pertencia a sua família enquanto a parte sul era de Heejin e Junmyeon, e a parte norte era inteiramente de Anaelys. As outras partes do castelo eram livres para se transitar, mas Chanyeol gastava seu tempo indo apenas até a biblioteca e a sala de refeições. Às vezes, se esgueirava até a ala de Anaelys e tomava chá consigo quando sua mãe estava no jardim e Sehun enfiado em alguma aula.

Mas naquele começo de noite, só se viu indo direto para seu quarto, afim de um banho. Havia pedido aos empregados para esquentar água e preparar a banheira para si. O irmão mais novo não o seguiu. Sehun resolveu ir atrás da mãe, Seohyun, afim de mostra-lhe todas flores e ramos que haviam colhido na floresta. Chanyeol esperava que a mãe se dispusesse em fazer sua coroa de flores, porque apesar de ser bom em muitas coisas, o alfa era péssimo em trabalho manual e todos os anos costumava deixar esse trabalho para a mulher. Sehun, por outro lado, era mais delicado com os dedos. Se saia bem em trabalhos manuais e outras artes. Não era atoa que ele fugia nos fins de semana para cantar na taverna da cidade como se fosse um plebeu.

Era uma surpresa que ninguém o tivesse reconhecido ainda.

Chanyeol sentou-se na beira da cama e tirou as botas dos pés, abandonou o casaco e a camisa em cima da cama. Ficou de pé e seguiu em direção ao banheiro. Tirou o resto das roupas e se afundou na banheira. Era de porcelana como todas as outras do castelo, um presente dos líderes de Kaeli a tantos anos atrás. Anos antes de serem expulsos do mundo e isolados naquela ilha. De vez em quando, Chanyeol se perguntava se Anthema e Kaeli iriam ficar satisfeitas algum dia com a submissão dos lobos de Azúly, haveria alguma possibilidade dos seus filhos ou netos saírem daquela ilha? Afinal, eles tinham cumprido todos os termos. Haviam exterminados todos os ômegas e banido seus seguidores, proibido o ensinamento da língua antiga e qualquer coisa ligada a Nakir.

Mereciam o perdão.

O barulho na porta o despertou dos seus pensamentos. Encarou a entrada, achando que quem quer que fosse entraria, mas não houve nada. Pediu para a pessoa esperar, apressou-se no banho e ao sair do banheiro, encontrou Junmyeon sentado na beira da sua cama. Ele se vestiu diante do olhar do mais velho, esperou que fosse o primeiro a falar, mas quando nada veio de si, limitou-se a sentar-se ao seu lado.

— Pretende ficar em silêncio pelo resto da noite? — Chanyeol soou mais rude do que queria.

Percebeu ali que ainda estava chateado com a recusa do irmão em acompanha-lo até a floresta com Sehun. Não estava sendo racional, mas também não achava que estava errado. Junmyeon estava constantemente os afastando, abandonando-os para seguir aquela cartilha de futuros reis que a mãe, Heejin, lhe impunha. E agora, estava ali, procurando consolo na amizade que ele estava destruindo.

— Acho que papai não vai me passar a coroa. — Junmyeon contou, baixinho, a voz tremeu no final da frase e Chanyeol compartilhou do mesmo calafrio.

— Do que está falando? — perguntou.

As mãos suaram e o estômago se remexeu inquieto. Se Junmyeon não se tornasse rei, ele se tornaria e isso era o que menos queria apesar de saber que sua mãe ficaria feliz com isso. Contudo, mesmo a felicidade dela não lhe agradava, pois parecia injusto com todo o trabalho duro que o irmão mais velho estivera tendo até ali.

— Eu machuquei minhas mãos. — o alfa falou e só então, Chanyeol notou os dedos enfaixados dele. — Não vou poder tocar durante o jantar. — abaixou os olhos, fitou as mãos machucadas.

— Como... como isso aconteceu? — Chanyeol segurou-as nas suas, avaliou o curativo.

Os dedos eram os mais afetados apesar de nas mãos ter algumas escoriações.

— Eu cai durante a aula de montaria.

O mais novo piscou, um pouco confuso com tudo aquilo, afinal, havia deixado o irmão na sala de prática, sentado em frente ao piano. Contudo, quanto mais pensava nisso, mais chegava a conclusão de que Junmyeon estava sendo vítima do perfeccionismo da mãe. Comprimiu os lábios, deixando o alfa ver como estava irritado. Junmyeon quase se encolheu ao seu lado como se soubesse o que o outro pensava.

Mordeu a ponta da língua para não repreender o irmão, sabia que a culpa era mais de Heejin do que dele e também do pai de ambos, que não parecia se importar com o que acontecia com Junmyeon. Para bem da verdade, Chanyeol sabia que o pai não se importava tanto com nenhum deles. Apesar de morarem no mesmo lugar mal se viam.

— Youngsaeng vai não tira-lo da linha se sucessão só porque machucou as mãos. — tentou tranquilizar o irmão e Junmyeon aproximou-se mais um pouco, deitou a cabeça no ombro do mais novo.

Ficaram em silêncio. Chanyeol encarou as mãos do alfa mais um pouco, pensou em dizer mais alguma coisa mas não sabia o que. Por isso, só permaneceu em silêncio até o momento em que a empregada bateu na porta do seu quarto anunciando que o jantar seria servido. Junmyeon afastou-se de si, saiu primeiro. Não olhou para trás e Chanyeol agradeceu por isso, se sentia mais seguro quando ambos ficavam sobre a linha da indiferença, mesmo que não entendesse o motivo disso.


	8. - Azúly

**_ Azúly  _ **

**__ **

_No calor do teu seio_

_Adorável, Azúly,_

_Sussurre-me_

_\- Seus segredos_

**Ω**

**E** ra verão em Azúly. O sol erguia-se tão bonito depois da parede de névoa que Luhan quase não acreditou quando viu. O calor acertou-lhe o rosto com delicadeza, um beijo de um velho amigo, o fez se perguntar como aquele podia ser o mesmo sol que o acordava em Anthésis, quando não o aquecia, mas não podia culpa-lo. Afinal, seu reino era tão gelado que seria preciso dois sóis para derreter toda aquela brancura.

— Estamos perto, majestade. — o capitão do barco alertou e Luhan assentiu.

Apoiou os cotovelos na amurada e observou todo o esplendor de se descobrir Azúly mais uma vez. Acreditava que nunca se cansaria da forma como seu fôlego era roubado com tão pouco, atribuía grande parte disso aos livros que seu professor o fizera ler, todos aqueles fatos sobre os quatro reinos o divertiam desde criança. E desde a primeira vez em que botou os olhos no mapa dos quatro reinos, teve toda a sua atenção tomada por Azúly. A abandonada Azúly, que estava condenada a permanecer sozinha.

Azúly era um arquipélago de sete ilhas no meio do mar, o menor dos reinos com a maior taxa de mortalidade e a menor em natalidade. Não costumava chamar a atenção dos outros reinos antes dos Tempos Escuros — quando Anthema e Kaeli desceram para punir Nakir e seus seguidores — e também não chamava muita atenção agora quando mais da metade da sua população havia sido levada pela epidemia e os que sobraram se encontravam aprisionados atrás da névoa, agrupados na ilha principal batizada de Kasco, deixando desabitadas as outras seis ilhas: Anémesis, Gruta, Serpente, Leporis e As Gêmeas, batizadas de Primeira e Segunda que compartilhavam um caminho que as interligava apenas durante o dia.

De onde estava, Luhan avistou a torre abandonada no lado esquerdo da ilha de Kasco, na praia que nenhum dos lobos de Azúly se atrevia em ir. Avistou também fumaça saindo por entre a vegetação depois da praia e ergueu a sobrancelha, não sabia que alguém tivera coragem de morar ali. Olhou para trás e quis perguntar a algum dos seus empregados sobre aquilo, mas percebeu que era burrice quando nenhum deles morava ali, deviam conhecer a cultura do lugar no mesmo tanto que conhecia: quase nada. Apesar dos seus esforços em consumir todos os livros sobre o Reino Azúly, nada parecia se equiparar ao real, a real sensação de estar ali.

Voltou a olhar para frente e avistou o porto da cidade os esperando. Notou que outros barcos haviam chegado antes, reconheceu o selo de Cálidon e Kaeli na madeira dos cascos, admitia a surpresa pelo comparecimento de alguém de Cálidon apesar de ter quase certeza de que não passavam de turistas, nada de um representante. A relação entre Azúly e Cálidon não era tão amistosa quanto parecia e Luhan gostava disso, a ideia de Anthésis ser neutra ali lhe garantia uma vantagem mesmo que seu pai desaprovasse sua ideia.

O barco foi descarregado, Luhan foi recebido por Anaelys e seus empregados. Percebeu ali que a terceira rainha de Azúly era a anfitriã naquele ano, o que lhe pareceu uma escolha inusitada, mas não questionaria coisa alguma, afinal, estava ali para observar e ser agradável ou qualquer coisa que o fizesse mais próximo de Junmyeon, o herdeiro da coroa do reino. Cumprimentou a rainha e se deixou guiar para dentro da cidade.

A carruagem o levou direto para o palácio, pela janela Luhan observou todo o esplendor que era Azúly mergulhada em pelo verão. Tudo parecia reluzir diante dos seus olhos em cores quentes, tão chamativas que obrigou-se a segurar o ar por alguns segundos. Aquela era Azúly, afinal, inteiramente banhada em vida. Observou a feição das pessoas, as peles brilhantes de suor, capturou o cheiro de alfas somados ao cheiro doce das frutas na feira, o cheiro de peixe e carne, de terra e maresia. O som das habitantes daquele reino servia para mostrar como aquela única ilha sobrevivente ainda vivia, como ainda estava cheia de coisas bonitas.

Luhan não queria, mas era impossível não comparar Azúly com os outros reinos. Nem mesmo Kaeli, que parecia ter o mesmo nível de agitação dos seus habitantes, era capaz de brilhar tanto como aquele lugar fazia, de como ele se tornava cada vez mais incrível diante dos seus olhos, crescia de tal forma que Luhan não conseguia se impedir de desejar. Queria tudo o que Azúly possuía, queria cada habitante respondendo ao seu chamado, queria que até mesmo os monarcas abaixassem a cabeça na sua direção. Sabia que seu pai tinha o poder para fazer isso acontecer, mas Heechul sempre havia sido adepto da politicagem de boa vizinhança, o que era uma pena porque bem poderia ter feito os outros reinos se se curvarem à Anthésis há um bom tempo.

Anaelys mostrou-lhe o quarto, ajudou-o com as malas e lhe disse que horas o jantar seria servido, mas se quisesse comer qualquer coisa antes poderia pedir a qualquer empregado, afinal, _todos estavam ali para lhe servir._ Luhan ocupou-se em tomar um banho. Azúly fazia tanto calor, que o obrigava a querer mergulhar em água gelada.

Quando no banheiro, teve que se decidir entre um banho na banheira ou no chuveiro. Era mais familiarizado com banhos de banheira, pois podia ficar horas mergulhado em água quente, mas daquela vez quis ficar embaixo do chuveiro. Azúly contava com um sistema de caixas de água, desenvolvido em conjunto com os lobos de Kaeli, que fornecia água para o castelo inteiro. Um encanamento rústico, Luhan pensava, mas ainda assim charmoso.

A vista do seu quarto era belíssima. Anaelys o colocara na ala norte do castelo, a área onde seu próprio quarto ficava e onde, a maioria das vistas dos quartos não era em direção a cidade. Quando Heejin era a anfitriã, Luhan lembrava-se de prostrar-se no umbral da varanda do seu quarto e observar a feira no centro da cidade, as pessoas indo de lá para cá em poucas roupas e com o rosto cheio de energia. Contudo, naquele momento, ao deixar-se absorver tudo o que via, percebeu que gostava de Anaelys como anfitriã naquele ano.

Dali podia ver o jardim, os arredores da cidade, a parte mais calma, e mais atrás, toda a imensidão de campo verde parcialmente intocado pelos habitantes. As montanhas, pequenos relevos esverdeados, cheios de árvores enormes. Podia avistar pequenas casinhas feitas de madeiras com telhados de palha, a fumaça que escapava deixava-o saber que pessoas viviam ali, coisa que o fez se perguntar se haviam sobreviventes nas ilhas remanescentes, sobreviventes da peste que escolheram continuar lá. Respirou fundo o ar de olhos fechados, queria absorver tudo o que pudesse, queria que Azúly fizesse parte de si tanto quanto queria fazer parte desta.

O toque na porta foi o que o tirou dos pensamentos. Já estava vestido para o jantar. Deixara os presentes em cima da cama e pediria a algum empregado seu para leva-los até a sala de jantar quando pedisse. Ajeitou a lapela da sua roupa, o lenço no bolso esquerdo, sobre o peito. Sabia que estava impecável, por isso, não havia com o que se preocupar, todos sempre acabavam encantados consigo em algum momento. Sua mãe dizia que nascera para ser o maior de todos os reis entre os quatro reinos e Luhan acreditava nela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_“Nakir nasceu do fogo. Era incontrolável como tal.”_

Jongdae encarou a frase, o cenho franzido. Aquela era a primeira vez que via o nome de Nakir associado ao fogo. Maioria dos autores costumava se concentrar em chama-la de Rainha Serpente, por conta da sua capacidade de lidar com animais, principalmente seres rastejantes, coisa que era compartilhado com Anthema, sua irmã gêmea. Ambas tinham afinidade com animais, mas Anthema lidava melhor com isso enquanto Nakir parecia ter outros interesses. Era a deusa do caos, afinal.

E Kaeli, que fora a última das irmãs a aparecer, tinha uma inclinação a arte. Em suas pinturas era representada como uma bela mulher tocando um Haegeum ***** , o arco sempre bem segurado pelos dedos delicados e a melodia mais doce sendo tocada. Também costumava aparecer sentada em frente a um tear, de costas para qualquer um e concentrada no seu trabalho. Jongdae gostava da passividade dela, da calma empregada em ser aquela que tinha tudo sob controle. O _seu_ controle.

Kaeli era a deusa mais emblemática dentre as três, a mais nova e a mais bonita. Jongdae lembrava-se de ir até o templo quando mais novo na companhia dos seus avós, honrar a memória da deusa ao deixar-lhe presentes sobre o altar, acender velas e fazer pedidos. Sua avó era a mais religiosa entre seus familiares e depois da sua morte, todos pareciam ter perdido um pouco de fé. Jongdae não visitava o templo de Kaeli há tanto tempo, que, por vezes, se perguntava se a deusa não estaria desapontada consigo, com todo o seu descaso.

Encarou a pintura de Kaeli junto de Anthema e Nakir. Os cabelos escuros dela desciam até abaixo dos seus joelhos, perfeitamente lisos, nenhum fio fora do lugar. Diferente dos fios de Anthema que estavam sempre desgrenhadamente presos em uma trança, como se tivesse a feito na pressa de pegar na espada.

Anthema era a mais dura entre as irmãs. Os livros a descreviam como uma guerreira, uma líder nata, uma caçadora. Era constantemente representada nas pinturas vestindo um manto de pele de urso, o colar de dentes coletados das suas presas no pescoço e um machado, uma espada ou um arco e flecha na mão. Anthema era a deusa caçadora, a guerreira mais justa. Estava sempre pronta para uma luta, mas também valorizava embates pacíficos. Jongdae gostava da forma como ela transitava entre a violência extrema ao dialogo pacifico. Havia algo de perigosamente delicado nas atitudes da mais velha das deusas, o tipo de coisa que sempre o deixava pensativo.

E então, entre a guerreira e a artista, havia Nakir. Jongdae não havia conseguido coletar muitas informações sobre ela, a maioria dos livros sobre si haviam sido queimados. Toda a sua história fora proibida de ser contada. Contudo, ainda haviam frases, pequenos relatos que passaram despercebidos para os velhos do Conselho da cidade e davam algum material para a imaginação do beta. Tudo o que havia coletado até ali, o fazia imaginar uma mulher com cabelos cor de fogo, sorriso travesso e tão volátil quanto o animal que vivia sobre seu ombro nas pinturas, a gaivota. Jongdae não sabia o que significava, mas Nakir parecia ter certa afeição por pássaros assim como tinha por cobras, também apreciava festas, guerras, tempestades, qualquer coisa que fizesse os sentimentos transbordar.

Em um livro, leu algo sobre Nakir ser hermafrodita. Em outra, viu-a ser representada por um homem com feições delicadas, uma cobra enroscada no tornozelo. Em outro, leu uma passagem sobre como Nakir controlava tempestades e outros desastres naturais. Encontrou poucas pinturas de si, desenhada com diferentes características. Podia ser pequena como uma criança em algumas, uma adolescente de pele escura e cabelos de fogo em outras. Estava constantemente atrás de Anthema, parcialmente escondia, como se tivesse medo de encarar o mundo. No entanto, havia algo comum em cada uma das suas representações: os olhos azuis.

Esse parecia ser a única coisa que jamais mudava em nenhuma das deusas. Kaeli tinha olhos verdes, Anthema olhos castanhos e Nakir olhos azuis. A mesma característica que elas transferiram para seus _filhos._ Betas, alfas e ômegas. A mesma característica que acabou sendo considerado uma maldição para esses últimos.

Jongdae fechou o livro e encarou os outros na pilha ao seu lado. Já havia vasculhado todos. Lera tudo o que encontrara sobre Nakir, mas nada lhe dava uma solução para o real problema: seus sonhos. Os pesadelos continuavam, mais violentos do que deveriam ser, o faziam acordar sempre tremendo, estava ficando cada vez mais assustado.

Havia cogitado ir até o Oráculo, em Cálidon, mas sabia que seria perigoso. Temia que seus pais desconfiassem que estava visitando o território inimigo, assim como, no fundo, temia que algo grave estivesse acontecendo. O beta sentia que algo estava se aproximando, alguma coisa importante aconteceria, algo que o envolveria por bem ou por mal e te essa certeza, o apavorava.

Jongdae nunca teve muitas pretensões na vida. Achara que podia construir uma carreira na biblioteca da cidade, quem sabe conseguisse ser aceito como aprendiz no Conselho dali um ou dois anos e se não desse certo, podia tomar conta da loja dos seus pais. Quando mais velho, encontraria uma boa moça para casar. Tinha boas opções na vida, não havia com o que se preocupar até o momento em que os sonhos haviam começado.

No início, era como um sussurro, nenhum pouco incomodo. Contudo, a melodia que soava nos seus sonhos não demorou até a virar um algo grotesco, um barulho arranhado que o fazia acordar sentindo calafrios. Não havia voz. Só o som desafinado de algum instrumento e o chacoalhar de um chocalho, o arrastar de algo. Não conseguia ver muita coisa, mas jurava que havia uma cobra ali, sempre presente e sempre o observando. Pronta para intercepta-lo diante do mínimo movimento, por isso, nunca se movia nos sonhos e mesmo quando acordava, ficava parado até perceber que não estava mais sonhando. Estava enlouquecendo, tinha quase certeza.

Não podia pedir ajuda porque não sabia o que estava acontecendo, não podia correr até Cálidon sem ser visto como traidor e não sabia se podia correr em direção à alguém. Estava confuso e assustado. Acreditara que os livros antigos podiam lhe ajudar, mas não havia nada. Tudo o que procurava não existia mais. Então, só lhe restava aquilo: ter um pouco de fé.

Jongdae encarou a janela aberta do seu quarto, suspirou. Tornou a ler suas anotações, mas não havia nada que pudesse ajuda-lo minimamente, por isso, deixou-a e ficou de pé. Iria sair para tomar um pouco de ar, quem sabe uma caminhada não clareasse seus pensamentos e lhe desse alguma solução para suas noites mal dormidas.

A casa estava vazia. Seus pais tinham partido para Anthésis, afim de vender alguns artigos da loja durante o Festival. A cidade também estava quase vazia, maioria tinha ido até Azúly ou ido em caravana para Anthésis, ambos os grupos ansiosos pelas festividades. E quando o Kim parava para pensar nisso, chegava a conclusão de que tomara a decisão errada ao ficar. Tinha que ter se deslocado até Azúly ou a Anthésis, quem sabe a solução que procurava estivesse em um desses dois lugares.

Anthésis pertencia a Anthema enquanto Azúly já fora a casa de Nakir. Sabia por alto que os templos para Nakir ainda estavam de pé em Anémesis, uma das ilhas de Azúly. Não haviam sido destruídos de acordo com as ordens, só foram abandonados quando a peste infestou a ilha. Diferente de Cálidon que destruiu todos os seus templos no segundo em que a primeira ordem foi dada além de ter perseguido qualquer adorador da deusa Nakir, os ômegas, os ensinamentos... tudo havia sido enterrado, esquecido sem que ninguém contestasse. Estavam todos com medo naquela época, ninguém queria receber a mesma punição que os lobos de Azúly receberam.

E quando parava para pensar naquilo, Jongdae chegava a mesma conclusão. Não queria ser punido também. Não queria nada que as deusas tinham preparado para si, só queria seguir em frente com uma vida normal. Contudo, quanto mais negava o que era lhe mostrado, mais era perturbado.

O beta caminhou em direção ao templo de Kaeli. Ficava em frente a biblioteca onde trabalhava e isso o fazia se perguntar por que nunca ia lá. Precisava apenas atravessar a rua antes ou depois do trabalho, mas não o fazia. Só passava direto, como se não visse aquela construção toda pintada de dourado bem na sua frente. Mas naquele fim de tarde, viu. Passou direto pela biblioteca, entrou no templo.

O cheiro de incenso chegou forte até si assim como beleza do lugar. Enquanto as paredes de fora eram pintadas de dourado, para lembrar o ouro, por dentro tudo era escuro. Os blocos de pedra pretos eram adornados por pinturas extremamente coloridas. Notou pedras maiores fincadas no chão, entalhadas com inscritos de boa sorte, boa fortuna, saudações a deusa. Não haviam bancos ou cadeiras, existia apenas almofadas no chão, onde as pessoas ajoelhavam-se para rezar de frente para as paredes.

Notou velas acesas no chão. Mais ou fundo viu uma mesa com mais velas acesas. No teto, haviam selos pregados. Alguns desciam, presos em uma linha. Quando chegou perto, viu que eram as próprias pessoas que os escreviam e amarravam na corda. Eram selos cheios de pedidos.

Jongdae avançou pelo salão. Não sabia o que exatamente estava procurando, mas determinou-se a andar até o altar, onde a pedra maior se destacava. Branca. Feita de mármore e com uma inscrição em vermelho na superfície. Ele não conseguia ler. Os caracteres eram estranhos para si, mas quando chegou perto, percebeu que conseguia sentir. Não precisava que ninguém lhe explicasse sobre o significado daquilo, pois cada pedaço seu vibrava quando ergueu a mão para tocar na pedra.

A ponta do indicador alcançou a superfície da pedra de mármore antes que os outros dedos, mas quando a palma pousou ali, Jongdae fechou os olhos. E nem em um milhão de anos saberia explicar o que havia de fato acontecido. A melodia que o perseguia nos sonhos estava ali, tocando sem nenhum erro. Afinado. Doce. Todas as notas nos lugares certos.

Sentiu seu cabelo mexer, como se o vento soprasse os fios para o lado e ao abrir os olhos a melodia foi interrompida abruptamente. O som das pessoas no templo chegou até si, notou que havia uma velha ao seu lado também tocando a pedra. A mão enrugada não estava longe da sua e os olhos dela estavam abertos, a boca se mexia numa reza baixinha. Jongdae deu um passo para trás, escorregou a mão dali, segurou-a junto ao peito como se estivesse machucada e encarou a pedra sagrada mais um pouco.

Sabia que deveria parecer assustado para qualquer um que o visse. Olhos verdes nervosos e um cabelo escuro bagunçado. A velha o fitou antes de se afastar da pedra e dar lugar para outra pessoa faze suas preces. Jongdae tornou a fitar a pedra. O que tinha acabado de acontecer? Deu mais um passo para trás, se preparou para dar as costas a pedra e correr para casa. Mas se viu estancar no lugar. Alguma coisa em si queria se aproximar de novo e tocar a pedra, mas segurou a vontade.

Deu as costas a pedra e correu porta a fora, assustado com tudo aquilo. Ao chegar em casa, trancou a porta e refugiou-se no quarto. Vasculhou entre suas anotações e livros como se assim pudesse encontrar alguma explicação, transformou seu quarto numa bagunça e quando parou, cansado, entre os papeis no chão, lembrou-se do que o Oráculo havia lhe dito semanas atrás.

A Serpente havia escolhido alguém.

_E se... e se Kaeli tivesse feito o mesmo?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

O inverno parecia ter dado uma trégua diante da aproximação do Festival. A neve parara de cair e o sol havia aparecido naquele dia, iluminando toda a montanha e deixando Wu Yifan desconfiado, principalmente quando foi chamado até o Ninho ******. Faziam dois anos que fora aprovado na seleção para guarda real do castelo e estava se esforçando para não falhar naquele cargo, pois sabia como era importante para sua família que continuasse ali.

O salário que ganhava no fim do mês sustentava sua família. Impedia que sua mãe voltasse a lavar roupas de outras casas até que seus dedos ficassem em carne viva e que Jisoo e Tao, seus irmãos mais novos, abandonassem a escola para trabalhar da forma como tinha feito. Não queria que nenhum deles se sacrificasse mais, principalmente Tao que era o caçula e merecia conhecer só tranquilidade.

Contudo, naquele dia seu nome havia sido chamado e Yifan não sabia o que pensar. Poderia ser rebaixado? Ou demitido? Só de pensar em qualquer uma das possibilidades já sentia o coração bater forte e as mãos suarem. Quis perguntar ao seu superior o que estava acontecendo, mas se limitou a apenas segui-lo. Não falaria nada até que fosse solicitado.

O homem levou-o direto para o escritório do rei, bateu na porta, entrou primeiro. Deixou-o do lado de fora morrendo de ansiedade, pois Yifan não conseguia parar de repassar no pensamento todos os dois anos em que estava naquele cargo, procurava uma falha, algo que justificasse sua ida até a sala do rei. Quando a porta tornou a se abrir, o alfa escondeu as mãos atrás do corpo, não queria que ninguém notasse o tremular dos seus dedos e muito menos o suor que se acumulava na palma.

— Entre. — seu superior mandou.

O Wu entrou, a postura ereta. Curvou-se diante de Heechul, o rei de Anthésis e esperou qualquer que fosse a sua sentença. Heechul aproximou-se de si, andou em volta do seu corpo como se avaliasse seus detalhes e isso só serviu para que Yifan sentisse o sangue correr mais rápido pelo corpo. Então, ele se afastou, foi em direção ao seu superior, o chefe da guarda real, Kangin.

— Pode sair agora. — disse ao beta.

Kangin mexeu a cabeça em uma breve mensura e se afastou em direção a porta. Yifan o escutou ir embora e desejou poder ir também, mas permaneceu onde estava. Até o momento em que recebesse permissão para sair dali, ficaria. Heechul aproximou-se de novo, encostou o quadril na mesa do seu escritório e cruzou os braços. Avaliou-o mais um pouco ao mesmo tempo que Yifan tentava se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa daquela sala, não queria ser desrespeitoso com seu rei, mas era impossível não reparar em todos aqueles mapas pregados nas paredes, na estante de livros bagunçada e no tom platinado do cabelo do alfa.

Não lembrava-se da última vez que o havia o visto de tão perto. Sabia que o rei costumava fazer visitas pelos bairros da capital de Anthésis, Insla, assim como costumava ir até as aldeias menores que viviam no pé da montanha e nas montanhas próximas afim de saber como estavam, se precisavam de suprimentos ou só para debater assuntos do reino. Yifan lembrava-se dele ir até o bairro onde morava levando cestas básicas para os mais pobres a cada fim de ano.

Heechul era um bom rei. Tinha todas as características necessárias para ter um reinado longo, sendo amado por todos os seus súditos e os habitantes de outros reinos. Um pouco diferente do que acontecia com Luhan, o mais velho dos gêmeos e por isso, o sucessor da coroa.

— A sua carta de recomendação é realmente muito boa. — Heechul alcançou o papel sobre a mesa. — Nunca vi Kangin falar de alguém assim.

Yifan fitou-o, ainda confuso. Não havia pedido nenhuma carta de recomendação a Kangin.

— _Majestade,_ acho que pode estar havendo um engano. — lambeu os lábios tentando arranjar alguma coragem para se dirigir ao rei. — Eu não pedi nenhuma carta de recomendação.

Heechul riu, baixinho. Abandonou a carta sobre a mesa e lançou um olhar para a janela, foi só então que o alfa notou o quanto _sua majestade_ parecia pálido.

— Eu pedi a Kangin para me mandar o seu melhor guarda — contou e Yifan mordeu a carne interna da bochecha. — para realizar um trabalho especial.

— Senhor.

— Não se preocupe, não é nada ilegal. — ele riu de novo, dessa vez o fitou e desencostou-se da mesa.

Yifan o viu passar por si, ir direto para a saída.

— Venha comigo. — soou como um pedido, tão diferente de tudo o que Yifan estava acostumado a ouvir.

O seguiu.

Silenciosamente eles avançaram pelos corredores. Yifan já tinha passado por alguns daqueles lugares durante suas rondas, conhecia bem aquele castelo no alto da montanha que todos apelidaram carinhosamente de Ninho. Heechul o levou direto para a galeria na parte de trás do castelo e também a mais alta, Yifan o seguia um passo atrás porque não conseguia se atrever a andar ao lado do rei.

O líder alfa parou em frente a sala e de dentro, Yifan podia escutar o som de sinos. Badalando de lá para cá em uma melodia que não conseguiu identificar. Ficou parado atrás do rei enquanto o via bater na porta, abri-la devagar. Uma pequena fresta para mostrar sua identidade e conseguir atrapalhar com delicadeza o que acontecia lá dentro. Yifan era mais alto que o rei, por isso, não havia como não ser notado, só que mais do que isso, não havia como não notar o que havia do outro lado da porta.

Com sinos nos dedos, o cabelo cor-de-rosa estava preso em uma trança que descia sobre o ombro direito, amarrada com uma fita vermelha. A testa bonita molhada de suor e o corpo todo escondido nos trajes da cerimônia do Festival da Colheita. De onde estava, Yifan conseguiu ver a base do pescoço e das mãos até os pulsos, dedos pequenos e bonitinhos adornados com sinos. Os olhos grandes encontraram os seus com um susto, os lábios tremeram, mas seja o que fosse dizer, Heechul foi mais rápido.

O rei terminou de abrir a porta, entrou de vez. A música tinha parado, a professora se encontrava sentada no chão com um geomungo ******* nas mãos. Percebeu ali que _aquele garoto_ estava treinando os passos para a dança cerimonial, a dança de abertura do Festival que costumava ser feita pela Rainha So Chanwhee.

— Majestade. — a mulher no chão inclinou a cabeça e o garoto de cabelo rosa curvou-se minimamente.

Yifan esperou do lado de fora.

— Tenho algo para você. — Heechul aproximou-se do garoto e segurou-lhe as mãos, então virou de frente para Yifan. — Este é Wu Yifan, seu guarda particular.

Os olhos do garoto arregalaram-se e um dos sinos escorregou do seu dedo, o barulho ecoou pela sala inteira e chegou até Yifan como um baque. Claro que conhecia aquele garoto. Todos do reino sabiam quem era Kim Minseok, o ômega e _amante_ do rei Heechul. Mas dificilmente alguém o tinha visto de tão perto, em parte porque ele sempre estava recluso no castelo e em parte, porque ninguém queria ficar perto de uma criatura amaldiçoada como ele.

Ômegas eram assim, afinal. Uma escória, a maldição em pessoa. E no entanto, ali estava Wu Yifan, sendo solicitado pelo rei para proteger _aquilo._

_Às vezes, as deusas faziam piadas de muito mau gosto,_ pensou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo havia sonhado com um reino coberto de neve.

Achava engraçado como lembrar dos seus sonhos estava ficando cada vez mais frequente ao mesmo tempo que as imagens se tornavam mais vívidas. Se pudesse contar para alguém sobre o que tinha visto com certeza seria taxado de louco. Afinal, como podia ter tanta certeza sobre uma coisa que nunca experimentara? Mas jurava, _juradinho_ , que podia descrever a sensação da neve contra a pele com detalhes mesmo que em Azúly nunca tivesse nevado na vida.

Azúly era banhada em um verão eterno, dias quentes e noites frias. No inverno, chovia tanto que o reino inteiro ficava cinza e grudento, mas no seu sonho via aquele lugar inteiro coberto de branco como se o calor nunca tivesse ido ali. E era tão, tão frio que se surpreendeu por não acordar como um bloco de gelo. A floresta estava congelada, rios e árvores. Viu até mesmo alguns animais empalhados em gelo, parados em um movimento curioso. Pássaros presos no céu, congelados durante um bater de asas.

Tudo era feito de gelo e estava cada vez mais enterrado na neve que nunca parava de cair. E por mais que caminhasse naquela imensidão gelada, não encontrava fim ao mesmo tempo que não encontrava nenhum ser vivo. Em algum momento, encontrou um castelo e ao entrar, viu pessoas congeladas. Pareciam ter tentado se aquecer, mas o gelo havia sido mais rápido. Caminhou pelo lugar, entrou nos quartos que conseguia e não viu nada além do abandono. Terminou sua caminhada na varanda da torre mais alta. Dali viu uma cidade inteira engolida pela neve e arfou.

Ao acordar estava tremendo e não sabia dizer se era culpa do sonho esquisito ou do vento que entrava pela janela aberta do seu quarto. Culpou a janela. Sentou-se na cama com seu caderno de desenho no colo e rabiscou todos os detalhes do que tinha visto no sonho. Não mostraria aquilo para a mãe, guardaria para si.

Seria seu segredinho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Haegeum: instrumento musical parecido com o violino. Possui uma caixa acústica oca de madeira e duas cordas de seda. É feito de ouro, rocha, linha, bambu, cuia, soil, couro e madeira; **Ninho: nome dado ao Castelo em Anthésis por conta da altura onde se localiza. Ele fica no alto da montanha, sozinho, enquanto abaixo, tem-se a cidade, chamada de Insla; ***Geomungo: é um instrumento tradicional coreano com as dimensões de 162 cm por 23 cm, composto 6 cordas feitas de seda e a vara usada para tocar o instrumento é feita de bambu como tamanho aproximado de um lápis. É um instrumento que é geralmente tocado sentando-se no chão, a vara é segurada com a mão direita e usada para produzir tons diferentes nas cordas.


	9. - Condenados

**_ Condenados  _ **

_No começo,_

_Era desejo_

_No final,_

_Era um erro_

_\- Estavam todos condenados_

**Ω**

**H** eejin rolou na cama de modo que ficasse deitada de lado e pudesse encarar o marido Youngsaeng enquanto este fazia o mesmo. A beta apoiou o rosto sobre as mãos e piscou os olhos lentamente em direção a ele, um meio sorriso brincava no canto da sua boca. O homem empertigou-se na sua direção e roubou-lhe um beijo demorado antes de descer os lábios pelo pescoço fino, a clavícula e o seio. Ela virou de peito para cima, apenas para ter o alfa cobrindo-lhe o corpo com o seu, a boca faminta deslizando pelos pedaços de pele que alcançava.

As mãos dele seguraram sua cintura sem muito cuidado, os dedos ásperos enfiaram-se na sua pele com força, fazendo-a arfar. Arqueou o corpo, ele sorriu contra a base do seu pescoço, escorregou as mãos para suas coxas, apertou a pele e a fez abrir as pernas para si. Youngsaeng enfiou-se nela sem muita cerimônia, mas Heejin já estava acostumada. O marido sempre fora alguém um tanto impaciente para qualquer que fosse o assunto. Talvez, fosse por isso que gostava dele. Havia algo de charmoso na forma como ele ia direto ao ponto, sem rodeio algum, sem preparo. A brutalidade empregada nos detalhes dos seus atos a excitava.

Youngsaeng colocou a mão na nuca de Heejin, apertou a carne ali com força, fazendo-a gemer enquanto enfiava-se em si mais e mais e mais um pouco. Ela agarrou-lhe os braços, enfiou as unhas longas na sua carne e gemeu seu nome só para tê-lo mais feroz contra si, segurava-a com tanta vontade que a rainha se perguntou como faria para esconder os sinais daquele momento mais tarde. Mas para o bem da verdade, sabia que não queria esconder. Exibiria uma coisa ou outra como se fosse sem querer, apenas para mostrar as outras esposas como ainda tinha algum domínio sobre o rei.

Ela enlaçou-lhe a cintura com as pernas, sussurrou um desafio no pé do seu ouvido e quase deixou-se ser escandalosa ao menos uma vez na vida quando o teve atendendo o seu pedido. Era sempre fácil tê-lo, pensou. Youngsaeng mordeu-lhe o ombro antes de derramar-se inteiro dentro de si. Heejin abraçou seu corpo cansado, apoiou o queixo sobre seu ombro e fechou os olhos. Gostava do cheiro que o marido tinha, aquele almíscar amadeirado que pertencia a classe dos alfas, um cheiro nenhum pouco suave mas ainda assim agradável.

Junmyeon tinha um cheiro parecido, alguma coisa que lembrava o eucalipto, mil vezes mais suave do que o de Chanyeol e Sehun, seus irmãos mais novos. Era engraçado pensar nisso, porque fazia Heejin recordar-se dos velhos tempos, quando não passava de uma garotinha vivendo na ilha chamada Gruta, antes da peste obriga-los a sair de lá. Gruta era cheia de eucaliptos. Quem sabe, fosse por isso que o filho herdara aquele cheiro.

O marido saiu de cima do seu corpo e jogou-se ao lado, de peito para cima, ele encarou o teto do quarto da esposa. Heejin avaliou seus trejeitos pelo canto de olho, pensou em dizer alguma coisa mas acabou engolindo as palavras novamente, esperaria que ele tomasse a dianteira. Ela se cobriu com o lençol, quase foi em direção a ele novamente, dessa vez, atrás de um pouco de aconchego, mas perdeu o momento quando o viu sentar na beira da cama e depois ficar de pé.

— Não se atrase para o jantar. — ele disse enquanto colocava a camisa.

Heejin o fitou de baixo, assentiu antes de perceber que Youngsaeng não a fitava. Limpou a garganta e respondeu. Ele fitou-a enquanto colocava a calça, o seu cabelo escuro estava grande, cobria a testa inteira quando se apressava daquela forma. A rainha se perguntou se agora ele iria até o quarto de Seohyun ou até o de Anaelys cumprir seu dever de marido também.

— Você vem a noite? — ela resolveu perguntar quando o alfa sentou-se na beira da cama para colocar os sapatos.

— Não seja gulosa. — ele riu quando Heejin o abraçou por trás, os seios nus pressionados de propósito contra suas costas.

— Não estou sendo. — Heejin sussurrou contra a pele do seu pescoço, fazendo-o se arrepiar. 

— Verei o que posso fazer. — assegurou, a mão deslizou até a dela e enlaçou os dedos. — Anaelys tem me deixado louco com o mesmo maldito assunto. — reclamou.

Heejin esperou que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, afinal estava sempre pronta para ser a esposa compreensiva e amorosa, mas Youngsaeng pareceu perceber que havia falado demais e só desfez o abraço da esposa e se colocou de pé. Ele ainda ficou de frente para si por um momento, segurou-lhe o rosto pequeno com as mãos quentes e beijou-lhe os lábios delicadamente antes de se declarar baixinho para si. Heejin sorriu e jogou-se na cama, nua, no momento em que o viu sair pela porta do seu quarto. Então, fechou os olhos e limpou a boca com as costas mãos, queria tirar o gosto daquele alfa da boca. Ela ficou de pé, arrancou os lençóis da cama, pediria para um dos empregados colocar novos. Foi até o banheiro e tomou um banho demorado, estava cansada do cheiro do marido no seu corpo.

Vestiu-se o mais simples que conseguia e saiu para passear pelo castelo, esperava encontrar Junmyeon de forma natural, mas ao que parecia o filho não estava presente no castelo, por isso, se contentou com o passeio. Passou pela ala de Seohyun, conversou consigo algumas trivialidades do dia a dia, tentou conseguir alguma informação importante mas a esposa número dois não parecia ter nada de relevante. Anaelys estava ocupada com os preparativos do jantar daquela noite, a noite antes do início da Recepção. Secretamente, achava que a beta havia feito um bom trabalho com a organização daquele ano, mas não admitiria em voz alta.

Acompanhou os preparativos do jantar na cozinha, fez companhia para os lobos representantes de Kaeli. Nesse ano, haviam vindo apenas dois do Conselho, imaginava que o resto havia ido até Anthésis para o Festival, afim de ver o desabrochar das flores de cerejeira que só acontecia no clima frio daquele reino. Sentia um pouco de inveja quanto a isso, porque também queria ter a oportunidade de sair dali quando bem entendesse, mas Anthema e Kaeli haviam os confinado naquele arquipélago. Nenhum lobo de Azúly jamais sairia dali.

— Uma moeda de ouro pelos pensamentos de sua majestade. — a voz do homem tirou-lhe dos pensamentos.

Heejin fitou-o um tanto surpresa e confusa por ter sido pega em um momento tão íntimo, mas o homem não pareceu se importar com a intromissão desnecessária quando continuava a fitando com um sorriso mínimo no canto da boca e olhos verdes divertidos. Era um beta, constatou. Um dos betas do reino de Kaeli.

— Acho que valem mais do que isso, senhor. — ela teve coragem de brincar e o sorriso escondido no canto dos seus lábios, expandiu-se um pouco mais.

Estavam apenas os dois naquela galeria, as estantes cheias de livros e pergaminhos se amontavam atrás dos dois enquanto ambos estavam de frente para a enorme janela de vidro. A paisagem da cidade se mostrava ali, banhada em laranja enquanto o sol começava a se pôr. A rainha lançou um olhar para o homem, tentava lembrar-se do seu nome.

— Uma pena, não sou um homem de muitas posses. — afirmou ainda preso em uma brincadeira que agradava Heejin.

— Talvez, eu possa abrir uma exceção. — o tom de flerte pegou o homem desprevenido e isso pareceu agradar a rainha, pois ela sorriu, mas afastou-se no minuto seguinte.

O homem observou-a ir enquanto dizia a si mesmo que a Rainha Heejin tinha um humor peculiar, mas no fundo, sabia que não era bem isso. Havia algo de selvagem no olhar daquela mulher, o tipo de coisa que o deixava saber que ela não estava brincando e que se ele fosse esperto, se afastaria no mesmo minuto. No entanto, uma coisa Choi Siwon tinha que admitir a si mesmo, nunca havia sido uma pessoa brilhante ainda mais o tipo de corre de perigo. Infelizmente, curiosidade era um defeito dos lobos de Kaeli.

Ele apressou o passo atrás da rainha, iria convida-la para tomar um chá antes do jantar, jogar um pouco de conversa fora, mas no momento em que parou ao seu lado e a mulher o fitou de baixo, um sorrisinho malicioso no canto da sua boca, soube que estava perdido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongdae foi até a Biblioteca Pública um dia antes do Festival. A cidade estava vazia de animação, só uns poucos velhos e crianças estavam se empenhando em movimentar o centro do lugar. E naquela quarta-feira, resolveu que era um bom dia para ir até a biblioteca e devolver os livros que pegara da última vez além de verificar se estava tudo ok com os outros. Apesar da biblioteca estar fechada por aqueles dias era sempre bom ir até lá e limpar o lugar, afinal não queria que todo aquele conhecimento fosse prejudicado.

O beta tirou o casaco assim que entrou no lugar, fechou a porta atrás de si, caminhou pelo lugar, verificou a poeira. Não tinha tanta. Quem sabe fosse melhor abrir as janelas e deixar que um pouco de ar entrasse ali, mas primeiro deixou a bolsa de couro sobre o balcão da biblioteca, então começou a afastar as cortinas pesadas e abrir as janelas. Com a falta dos habitantes na cidade, o cheiro desta parecia ter melhorado mais do que Jongdae gostava de admitir.

Foi até o balcão e retirou os livros que tinha na bolsa, arrumou-os em uma pilha e foi coloca-los no lugar novamente. Não demorou nessa tarefa, assim como não demorou para tirar a poeira do lugar. Acabou demorando-se ao ter que escolher mais leituras para aquelas semanas sem trabalho. Não havia muito o que quisesse ler, afinal já havia vasculhado aquele lugar inteiro atrás de uma resposta para o seu _problema,_ mas não existia nada. Decidiu pegar um livro de contos e outro sobre a fundação do Reino Kaeli, quem sabe tivesse algo ali que pudesse ajudar. Alguma pista do que deveria fazer ou quem procurar. Abriu a bolsa e se preparou para guardar os livros ali quando escutou a porta de entrada ser aberta. Virou o rosto naquela direção, os movimentos parando no meio. O livro pesou na mão quando reconheceu a figura de Kyuhyun, um dos membros do Conselho do Reino de Kaeli.

Não achou que fosse encontrar algum dos lobos do Conselho ali por conta das festividades em Anthésis e Azúly, imaginara que os seis haviam se dividido entre os reinos só para manter a politicagem de boa vizinhança com ambos os lugares. Contudo, ali estava Choi Kyuhyun, irmão de Choi Siwon, outro membro do Conselho.

— Senhor. — Jongdae se curvou, o livro fora largado sobre o balcão durante o ato.

O beta mais velho fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou em sua direção, deixou um tapinha no seu ombro e Jongdae ergueu o rosto para fita-lo antes de desfazer a mensura.

— Achei que estivesse de férias, Jongdae. — ele disse encostando no balcão.

— Bom, eu estou. — Jongdae confessou e o homem riu. — Mas não me importo em vir aqui limpar enquanto Irene estiver fora.

— Eu também não me importo. — Kyuhyun olhou em volta e o Kim notou as rugas em volta dos olhos dele, os fios castanhos que tornavam-se brancos aos poucos. De repente, se perguntou porque ele parecia tão mais velho que Siwon. — Antes de entrar para o Conselho, meu trabalho também era cuidar dessa biblioteca. — o tom de nostalgia estava estampado na sua voz.

Jongdae olhou para os mesmos lugares que ele olhava como se assim pudesse ver um pouco do passado do outro, mas só conseguia ver a si mesmo e se perguntou se Kyuhyun via a mesma coisa. Então, era ele quem estava nostálgico ao lembrar-se dos seus primeiros anos naquele lugar.

— Vejo que também veio buscar algo para ler. — Kyuhyun desviou os olhos para os dois exemplares sobre o balcão, puxou aquele que estava quase dentro da bolsa para fora de vez e leu o título. — _Contos para Dormir_. — leu com uma sobrancelha arqueada e Jongdae encolheu os ombros, tendo total consciência de que aquilo era um livro para crianças. — _Kaeli: Fundadores, Cultura e Geografia._

— Só para passar o tempo. — Jongdae disse e puxou os livros para perto, guardou-os na bolsa de couro. — O senhor precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa? — decidiu que era melhor apenas mudar de assunto.

— Na verdade, sim. — o homem afastou-se do balcão e andou em direção as prateleiras dos livros. — Estou procurando um exemplar sobre Nakir. — a naturalidade com que o nome da deusa escapou dos lábios do Choi foi tão natural que Jongdae quase deu um passo para trás, não estava acostumado com pessoas dizendo o nome dela em voz alta daquela maneira.

— S-senhor, não há livros sobre isso. — mordeu a ponta da língua ao perceber que havia gaguejado.

O beta fitou-o como se achasse que Jongdae estava mentindo, coisa que seria uma besteira e tanto quando Kyuhyun era um dos membros do Conselho e sabia muito bem o que entrava e saia daquela biblioteca. Além do mais, não era como se Jongdae estivesse escrevendo livros sobre Nakir as escondidas apesar de estar atrás de mais informação sobre a deusa. Kyuhyun pareceu perceber o desconforto do mais novo e riu.

— Deveria ter visto sua cara. — tocou-lhe o ombro, os olhos divertidos.

Jongdae percebeu que ele estava brincando. Era uma piada desde o começo, mas dita em um tom tão normal que demorou a esboçar um sorriso para acompanhar o outro.

— Você tem alguma dica? — perguntou. — Vamos lá, não fique tímido. — a mão dele deslizou do ombro até o braço e Jongdae afastou-se.

— Acho que nossos gostos não são os mesmos. — respondeu e puxou a bolsa de couro pela alça, passou-a pela cabeça de modo que ficasse atravessada em frente ao seu peito.

Kyuhyun fitou-o, mas pareceu se conformar com a forma como Jongdae queria se afastar.

— Desse modo, eu vou dar uma olhada por aqui. — apontou com o queixo em direção aos corredores de livros antes de avançar naquela direção.

Jongdae segurou a alça da sua bolsa e franzio o cenho, mas decidiu que era melhor não segui-lo. Só foi em direção a saída, fechou a porta atrás de si e encarou a rua mais ou menos movimentada. Deixaria que Kyuhyun fizesse o que bem entendesse. Seguiu em direção a feira que se formava em frente a biblioteca. Em dias normais, aquela parte da cidade estaria lotada de pessoas andando de lá para cá, montando barracas com comidas, especiarias ou artigos feitos manualmente, mas por conta das festividades daquele mês, tudo parecia um pouco mais calmo ali. Haviam poucas barracas. Ao que parecia, só os mais velhinhos estavam se esforçando para manter o movimento.

O beta caminhou até lá. Iria comprar algumas ervas aromáticas para colocar no seu almoço naquele dia. As moedas pesavam no bolso da sua mochila como se soubesse com o que seriam gastas. Foi em direção a barraca mais próxima de cabeça baixa enquanto procurava as moedas na bolsa, segurou algumas e voltou a levantar o rosto apenas para ter ambas as mãos seguradas por uma mulher. Seus olhos se arregalaram, tentou puxar as mãos para trás mas não conseguiu. Sentiu as moedas deslizando por entre seus dedos em direção ao chão, o barulho fez seu corpo se arrepiar. 

— Uma leitura de mão, senhor. — a mulher ofereceu e Jongdae engoliu em seco.

A mulher tinha o cabelo cheio, grosso, com cachos bem arrumados no alto da cabeça. A boca pintada de vermelho e os olhos muito destacados, intimidadores na sua direção. A saliva secou na sua boca quando ela puxou sua mão para mais perto, abriu sua palma, expulsou o resto das moedas que segurava para o chão e encarou sua pele como se fosse um pergaminho. Jongdae engoliu em seco, queria correr dali, fugir direto para casa, mas estava tão assustado com a intromissão daquela mulher que só deixou-se ficar parado, como um bobo.

Os olhos dela não estavam em si, focavam-se direto em sua pele, fazia-o lembrar da noite em que visitou a caverna em Cálidon, louco por uma revelação mais precisa, algum tipo de ajuda que o fizesse parar de ter sonhos tão estranhos. E como se a mulher pudesse adivinhar o que pensava, começou sorrir. Os lábios repuxaram-se de forma sinistra, sem revelar os dentes, pareceu deixar seu olhar mais incisivo ainda. Jongdae puxou ambas as mãos para longe, deu um passo para trás e a mulher continuou fitando-o, o sorriso congelado no rosto.

Então, ela aproximou-se de novo. Segurou-lhe pelos ombros, as unhas enfiaram-se no tecido da sua roupa tamanho a forma com que ela lhe prendia. Jongdae suprimiu o grito na garganta ao sentir a respiração dela no seu pescoço, quente de uma forma que não deveria ser.

— Te encontrei. — o sussurro soou profundo, arrepiou cada pelo do seu corpo.

A mulher afastou-se vagarosamente e fitou-lhe os olhos, foi ali que Jongdae notou o colar no seu pescoço. Ornamentado com presas afiadas de animais. _Anthema,_ pensou. E como se soubesse o que pensava, ela sorriu mais um pouco, o repuxar sinistro dos seus lábios o fez querer vomitar. O beta empurrou-a, mas em meio ao ato caiu no chão e o grito que saiu da boca nesse exato momento chamou a atenção de todos naquela feira.

— Sai. Sai. Sai! — o Kim gritou, fechou os olhos e espantou a mulher para longe.

— Ei. — alguém aproximou-se e segurou-lhe os braços. — Ei. Calma. — Jongdae abriu os olhos e encontrou a figura confusa e preocupada de Kyuhyun. — O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou.

O Kim olhou em volta. Procurou a mulher, mas tudo o que encontrou foi os olhares curiosos e levemente assustados de todos que estavam na feira. Ninguém parecia ter visto a mulher que o atacou. Na verdade, todos lhe fitavam como se fosse completamente maluco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun encarou a neve que se acumulava no umbral da janela do escritório do seu pai, de costas para os líderes das aldeias vizinhas que entravam no cômodo e sentavam-se à mesa. Estava plenamente consciente da sua figura sisuda assim como qualquer um que o visse. Queria poder disfarçar melhor seus sentimentos, mas para cada dia que vivia naquele lugar se sentia um pouco mais sufocado e aquela reunião de última hora convocada por seu pai só serviu para lhe deixar um pouco mais mal-humorado.

Encarou seu reflexo no vidro da janela fechada e comprimiu os lábios. Mais atrás de si conseguia distinguir o tom de rosa do cabelo de Minseok. Na verdade, não era difícil nota-lo ainda mais no meio de líderes de cara séria. Incrivelmente, o ômega se destacava, delicado e sereno naquele meio como a árvore de cerejeira no meio do pátio do castelo, coberta de neve e com as flores róseas prestes a desabrochar. Era para lá que o príncipe Byun olhava antes que tivesse sua atenção chamada.

— _Majestade._ — um dos homens do seu pai o chamou. Virou-se para fita-lo, as sobrancelhas arqueadas como se não entendesse porque era requisitado e o homem engoliu em seco.

Baekhyun não entendia porque todos sempre lhe lançavam aquele olhar: como se fosse um animal perigoso. Achava que a fama se devia por conta do tempo que passou sob os cuidados dos lobos de Cálidon, afinal, era de comum opinião que Cálidon era governada por selvagens. Quem sabe, fosse por isso que era chamado, aos cochichos no palácio e fora dele, de _Príncipe Selvagem_. Sua mãe morreria de desgosto se soubesse sobre isso, pensou.

— Podemos começar, senhor. — o homem falou e Baekhyun percebeu que era o mais velho deles, o cabelo branco se destacava ainda mais por conta do casaco de pele escura que usava e o garoto sentado ao seu lado com certeza era seu filho, pois parecia uma versão mais nova de si. Chegar nessa conclusão fez Baekhyun sentir falta de Heechul.

O pai havia simplesmente oferecido sua cabeça naquela reunião como se Baekhyun fosse aquele que precisava ser treinado para assumir o trono. Contudo, não conseguia ficar irritado com Heechul, pois sabia que o alfa precisava da sua ajuda naquele dia em especial quando havia tido um mal-estar durante o café da manhã e precisou passar o resto do dia em repouso. Recomendações médicas, sua mãe lhe dissera. Então, todos os compromissos do pai naquele dia passaram para si e para Minseok, apesar de Baekhyun não entender exatamente porquê de tanta insistência do pai em coloca-los sempre lado a lado.

— Claro. — respondeu e foi em direção a mesa, sentou-se ao lado de Minseok no único lugar vazio que sobrou. — Meu pai não vai poder comparecer hoje por razões médicas, mas saibam que farei o possível para resolver todas as divergências com igual sabedoria. — recitou o texto que vinha ensaiando mentalmente desde que entrara naquela sala.

O homem que o chamara, olhou-o nos olhos e sorriu como se compreendesse toda a sua insegurança em ter sido posto em um patamar tão alto em tão pouco tempo.

— Mas... e Luhan? — outro líder se pronunciou, o homem de cabelo claro e colar de couro. — Não quero ofendê-lo, majestade, mas _seu irmão_ conhece nossa situação como vosso pai.

— Luhan está em Azúly e a não ser que queiram enfrentar toda essa neve de novo, vão ter que se contentar comigo. — Baekhyun rebateu de forma rude e recebeu um chute no pé de Minseok.

Ômega e alfa se encararam, ambos desacreditados com o outro. Mas Minseok parecia mais certo sobre o que não fazer naquela reunião, porque tomou a dianteira da discussão:

— O que ele quis dizer, senhores, é que o Príncipe Luhan foi convidado a participar da Recepção em Azúly e o Rei Heechul acordou indisposto hoje, então, para não fazê-los perder a viagem, _ele_ deixou o Príncipe Baekhyun para substituí-lo. Mas não se preocupem, o senhor Byun estudou o caso e está a par de tudo.

Os homens perceberam que não havia outra alternativa, então deram-se por vencidos. Teriam que lidar com _aquele garoto selvagem._ Baekhyun cruzou os braços, os olhos eram castanhos afiados em direção a cada um dos líderes como se esperasse ser desafiado para uma luta. Com certeza, tudo naquele garoto era diferente do que aqueles homens estavam acostumados a ver em Luhan ou em Heechul. Ambos tinham em si um certo comprometimento em fazer daquele reino cada vez melhor, o tipo de calor que deixava os outros confortáveis para confiar. Diferente de Baekhyun.

Nenhum dos homens tinha parado para pensar sobre isso até aquele momento, sobre como Byun Baekhyun destoava completamente dos pais e do irmão gêmeo. A áurea misteriosa que vinha acompanhada daqueles olhos castanhos intensos, só servia para deixar todos pensativos e desconfiados, afinal, nem mesmo eles acreditavam que Heechul havia mesmo deixado aquele garoto no comando de uma reunião importante como aquela.

— Então, diga-nos uma solução. — outro homem da roda se pronunciou, o cabelo vermelho era encaracolado e a barba da mesma cor cobria boa parte do seu rosto. — Heechul nos prometeu provisões até o fim do mês, mas ainda não tivemos nenhuma carroça chegando por lá. Minha alcateia tem fome. — reclamou.

— As nevascas constantes têm atrapalhado nosso comércio. — a única mulher na roda falou, Baekhyun notou com fascinação que o tom de cabelo dela era verde-escuro. Como musgo. Combinava com a cor dos seus olhos. — Estamos ficando sem provisões.

— E quanto a caçar? — Baekhyun perguntou e todos ali o fitaram como se estivesse maluco. — As montanhas estão cheias de animais. — ele trouxe o mapa do reino para perto e apontou um espaço entre duas montanhas. — Soube que ursos se reúnem por _esses pedaços._ Há lagos perto do vulcão adormecido, — apontou para a _Montanha Morta_ , como todos chamavam aquela que abrigava um vulcão. Não ficava tão longe das cidades próximas a Insla. — em Cálidon se dizia que a água lá não congelava por conta do calor do vulcão, animais devem se reunir lá para se aquecer.

— Está mesmo propondo que cacemos ursos? — a mulher soou desacreditada.

— Sim. — o Byun respondeu. — Teriam pele e comida para enfrentar o inverno além das provisões que o palácio vai disponibilizar.

Os líderes se encararam, mas perceberam que não havia muito o que fazer. Baekhyun estava lhes dando comida e uma alternativa para fazê-la durar e além do mais, não era um crime caçar qualquer animal que vivesse naquelas montanhas. Se anthenienses haviam vivido tanto com certeza deviam isso a caça e a própria Anthema, que sempre lhes abençoou com caças grandes e suculentas. Contudo, mesmo esses costumes estavam sendo substituídos com o passar do tempo, mais por culpa da interferência do reino de Kaeli do que por conta de uma decisão própria.

Minseok lançou um olhar nervoso para Baekhyun, apreensivo. Tinha alguma experiência em acompanhar Heechul naquele tipo de reunião e nunca o tinha visto impor qualquer coisa em cima dos líderes. Na verdade, o rei dava-lhes ideias de um jeito sutil que Luhan aprendera muito bem a imitar. E qualquer coisa diferente disso, era visto como desrespeito pelos outros e tudo o que menos queriam era manchar a imagem dos monarcas de Anthésis. Porém, Baekhyun não sabia sobre nada disso, não fora treinado como o irmão.

— E você, — o alfa depositou sua atenção na mulher de cabelo verde. — disse que a neve tem prejudicado o seu comércio, mas amanhã começa o Festival aqui. Por que não tenta ganhar algumas moedas? — sugeriu.

A mulher fitou-o com olhos grandes, mas acabou assentindo. A expressão de desgosto não passou despercebida por Minseok, mas fez questão de ignorar. Os outros líderes ficaram calados, ninguém parecia ter mais nada para acrescentar e a expressão perigosa de Baekhyun só os afastava. Então, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Minseok decidiu que era o momento de encerrar a reunião. Acompanhou cada um dos líderes em direção a saída e lhes prometeu uma estadia aconchegante no Ninho antes de ficar a sós com Baekhyun.

— Achou mesmo que tudo se resolveria se dissesse à eles para caçarem a própria comida? — Minseok virou-se para encarar o alfa, a porta fechada às suas costas.

Baekhyun encarou-o de volta. Ainda estava sentado à mesa, no mesmo lugar e com os braços apoiados na superfície de madeira. Olhando dali, o alfa diria que nunca havia visto aquele tipo de olhar no rosto de Minseok, mas para o bem da verdade tinha que admitir que não passava tempo suficiente com ele para saber sobre todos os seus trejeitos. Sua mãe dizia que Minseok era amaldiçoado, que tudo o que ele tocava teria um destino horrível, mas secretamente Baekhyun achava que a mulher só dizia isso por conta do caso que o seu pai mantia com o mesmo.

— E o que eu deveria dizer? Tudo se resolveria se eles mexessem os traseiros também. — rebateu.

Minseok bufou, a mão ergueu-se até a nuca e depois, voltou a posição inicial, ao lado do seu corpo.

— Não é assim que se lida com eles. — o ômega tornou a falar. — Não pode dizer-lhes o que fazer usando esse tom. — Baekhyun estreitou os olhos na sua direção, não entendia ao que ele se referia. — Escuta, — o Kim deu um passo em sua direção, descolou-se da porta fechada. — aquelas pessoas são em grande maioria alfas, todos querem tirar seu pai da liderança de Anthema há anos. Dê um motivo para isso e eles o farão.

Baekhyun juntou as sobrancelhas e ficou de pé, pretendia dizer alguma coisa, mas Minseok ainda não tinha terminado.

— Nem tudo é o que parece aqui e você é novo, entendo que não teve tempo de se preparar para isso, mas deveria ao menos ter se dado ao trabalho de ler as anotações que fiz para você. — as palavras saíram carregadas de irritação e por um momento, Baekhyun se sentiu tão mais novo que o Kim. — Bancar o marrento não vai te ajudar a voltar para Cálidon, porque se ainda não percebeu, Heechul quer colocá-lo no lugar de Luhan.

— Que besteira. — negou rapidamente.

— Mesmo? Então, por que você está aqui e não Luhan?

— Ora. Ele foi para o _festival_ em Azúly, sabe disso. — Minseok ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Papai disse que seria... — encarou o ômega e engoliu o resto da explicação. — Droga. — chutou o pé da mesa e Minseok assustou-se, voltou um passo.

O silêncio caiu sobre os dois. De repente, ninguém sabia o que dizer, não parecia um bom momento para ter aquele tipo de conversa ainda mais quando Minseok percebia o olhar desolado no rosto de Baekhyun. Contudo, quis tentar algo, abriu a boca. Não sabia se pediria desculpas por ter contado antes da hora ou para dizer sobre como Heechul o amava e confiava em si o suficiente para descartar Luhan daquela forma, mas seja o que fosse, nada saiu da sua boca porque, no mesmo instante, Baekhyun estava vindo em sua direção, tirando-o sem cuidado de frente da porta e avançando corredor a fora, o rosto inteiramente contorcido em raiva.

Optou por não segui-lo, pois sentia que já havia estrago o dia por inteiro. Só encarou o caminho que o Byun seguiu e suspirou, esperava que ele não corresse em direção a Heechul, mas, no fundo, sabia que era exatamente isso que ele ia fazer. Minseok olhou para o lado e encontrou a figura seria de Yifan, seu guarda. Tinha plena consciência da sua expressão desolada, por isso, apenas limitou-se a fechar a porta e trancar-se dentro da sala de reunião. Não queria que ninguém o visse naquele estado.

Mais ao longe, Baekhyun corria direto para o quarto do pai. Precisava de uma explicação, precisava que o mais velho o olhasse nos olhos e lhe dissesse que Minseok estava equivocado. Era Luhan o herdeiro da coroa, não ele. Simplesmente porque o alfa era o gêmeo mais velho, havia sido preparado a vida inteira para aquilo e realmente queria _aquilo._ Diferente de Baekhyun que ainda sonhava em voltar para Cálidon, direto para os braços de Jongin.

Estava ofegante quando bateu à porta do quarto do pai. A maçaneta estava gelada quando colocou a mão ali, a voz de Heechul o chamou para dentro quando se identificou. As palavras estavam na ponta da sua língua quando entrou, o suor se acumulava na sua nuca, bem sentia descendo por sua costa. Culpou o esforço de ter corrido até ali, mas secretamente achava que tudo era culpa da forma como se sentir terrivelmente nervoso. Não queria ser rude, muito menos ingrato. Na verdade, queria ser corajoso para dizer ao pai que não queria aquilo, que não podia ser obrigado a assumir tamanha responsabilidade, mas fazer isso pareceu mil vezes mais pesado do que passar dias na floresta caçando um porco gigante.

— Pai. — sussurrou e o homem na cama, pálido, lhe devolveu um sorriso cansado.

Heechul chamou-o para perto com um acenar de mão. Baekhyun foi, prostrou-se ao lado da cama. Teve sua mão segurada pela do mais velho e encarou-lhe os olhos achando que assim podia transmitir tudo o que queria dizer.

— Como foi a reunião? — ele perguntou, a voz baixa de um jeito que Baekhyun não estava acostumado a escutar.

Nas suas lembranças, o pai sempre tinha sido muito forte, muito alto, muito sábio. Heechul era o seu modelo de força e inteligência, a pessoa qual queria ser quando crescesse. E em todos os anos em que passara vivendo em Cálidon, não conseguia parar de desejar ser cada vez mais um motivo de orgulho para o mesmo. Só que Baekhyun não era idiota, sabia que nunca poderia superar Luhan simplesmente porque ele era o primeiro. O primeiro filho era o abençoado.

— Esquisita. — confessou e fitou suas mãos juntas, podia notar um leve tremor no dedo mindinho do alfa.

— Você se acostuma. — Heechul segredou.

— Pai. — tornou a chamar e o mais velho piscou os olhos na sua direção. — Por que está fazendo isso? — perguntou de uma vez, a voz tremeu no fim e Heechul soltou um suspiro cansado enquanto afastava os olhos de si.

Não precisou mais do que isso para que ele soubesse ao que se referia.

— Porque estou morrendo, Baekhyun. — o filho arregalou os olhos. — Recebi o diagnóstico alguns meses atrás. — a boca dele ficou seca, queria perguntar mais coisas, mas nada saia. — Os médicos não sabem o que é, mas todos têm uma única suspeita: envenenamento.

Baekhyun lembrou-se do que Minseok havia lhe dito minutos atrás sobre como os líderes fariam de tudo para derrubar o seu pai do trono. Comprimiu os lábios, a raiva evidente no seu rosto. Sentiu vontade de sair daquele quarto e ir atrás de cada uma daquelas pessoas, gritar com elas, quebrar cada um dos seus ossos e exigir uma explicação para uma atrocidade daquelas. No entanto, quando fez menção de se afastar, teve o braço segurado com força.

O Byun encarou pai, o peito desceu e subiu com urgência. Tinha urgência em sair dali e cobrar satisfação com todos daquele castelo, mas se deixou ficar porque a forma como era fitado era sombria demais para se ignorar. Não queria, mas soube ler exatamente o que o pai não tinha coragem de dizer em voz alta.

Alguém havia o envenenado. Podia ser alguém de dentro do castelo. Um guarda, um amigo, um empregado. Podia ser qualquer pessoa, Baekhyun pensou com uma dor no coração. _Qualquer pessoa._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol encarou de soslaio a figura entediada do irmão mais novo, Sehun, durante o jantar. O alfa mexia na sua salada como se estivesse revirando um punhado de terra. Revirou os olhos e deu-lhe um soquinho na coxa para chamar sua atenção para o discurso que Luhan fazia sobre o quão bonito era tudo em Azúly. Sehun juntou as sobrancelhas e fitou-o, confuso e depois, irritado, afinal ninguém sabia mais do que Chanyeol o quanto o irmão não queria está ali.

Era quarta-feira, o dia em que o mais novo da família real trocava suas roupas por algo mais simples e se aventurava pelos bares de Kasco para cantar. Se o pai de ambos soubesse disso com certeza castigaria Sehun, mas por enquanto Seohyun e Chanyeol faziam questão de fazer vista grossa. Sehun não era o herdeiro mais cotado para receber a coroa, então não fazia mal algum deixa-lo se divertir. No entanto, ele ainda precisava se comportar diante das visitas, principalmente, naquela semana.

— Espero que possa nos visitar mais vezes. — Heejin se pronunciou depois que Luhan terminou de falar.

— Ah, claro. Eu com certeza irei vir. — ele sorriu e Chanyeol quase revirou os olhos.

Seu pai deu sinal para que a comida fosse servida. Todos pareceram se concentrar naquilo. Houve alguns comentários acerca da culinária. Siwon elogiou a escolha de Anaelys, mas mantia os olhos em Heejin. O rei se mantia estranhamente calado e quando o jantar se encerrou, todos seguiram até a sala para ver Junmyeon cantar. Chanyeol imaginou que a mãe do irmão mais velho não o deixaria passar em branco, precisava transforma-lo no centro das atenções de qualquer forma. Às vezes, queria apenas sacudir aquela mulher até que seu juízo parasse no lugar.

— Você é um garoto talentoso. — os convidados mais velhos o elogiaram, deram-lhes tapinhas nas costas e se mostraram orgulhosos.

Seohyun os manteve ocupados com uma apresentação de arpa logo em seguida. Sehun pareceu mais animado nesse momento e Chanyeol também. Era sempre bom ver a mãe receber elogios por algo que adorava fazer. Contudo, foi durante esse momento que o alfa notou a falta de Anaelys e Youngsaeng. Olhou em volta, desconfiado e levantou-se devagar do sofá. Afastou-se a passos leves para fora da sala, caminhou pelo corredor e na medida que avançava escutava o som de vozes tornando-se mais alto.

Um dos quartos de hóspedes estava com a porta aberta e mesmo sem olhar dentro, Chanyeol já sabia que o pai e Anaelys estavam ali dentro. Ele encostou-se perto da entrada, percebeu que era um mau momento para cobrar a presença do pai, afinal podia perceber que ambos estavam tendo uma discussão feia dentro do cômodo. Deu um passo para longe dali, iria lhes dar privacidade. Era o melhor a se fazer.

— _Ele é seu filho também!_ — Anaelys disse, a voz firme de um jeito que mostrava a Chanyeol o quanto ela parecia exaltada.

O alfa congelou onde estava. Ambos poderiam estar falando de Sehun ou Junmyeon ou até mesmo de si, pensou. Fincou os pés onde estava, o estômago tremeu e tentou respirar o mais baixo possível apenas para não ser notado.

— Você começou com isso. — Youngsaeng respondeu, o som dos passos do pai o deixavam agitado. — _Kyungsoo_ é culpa sua, sabe disso. — Chanyeol arregalou os olhos.

_Quem era Kyungsoo?_

— Eu não o fiz sozinha. — Anaelys rebateu. — Ele tem o seu sangue e o meu.

— A ideia foi sua! — Chanyeol inclinou-se um pouco para o lado afim de ver o que acontecia dentro do quarto e viu Youngsaeng segurar a esposa pelo queixo. — Não aja como se eu fosse o vilão aqui, Anaelys. — ele soltou-a e lhe deu as costas, ficou de frente para a janela. — Kyungsoo foi um erro que mantemos por tempo demais. — suspirou e Chanyeol voltou a encostar as costas na parede ao lado da entrada.

O seu coração estava aos saltos. Não entendia ao que seu pai se referia, não entendia porque estava bravo com Anaelys e muito menos como o tal Kyungsoo se encaixava nisso tudo, mas podia apostar que essa pessoa não teria um destino bom. Conseguia notar pelo tom de voz do pai. Mesmo que Anaelys parecesse arrependida, seu pai não voltaria atrás em qualquer que fosse a decisão que eles haviam tomado antes.

— Chanyeol! — escutou se chamado e virou o rosto assustado em direção a voz apenas para encontrar Junmyeon vindo na sua direção.

O alfa notou que as vozes no quarto tornaram-se mais baixas, pareciam ter notado que havia mais alguém se aproximando. Chanyeol desprendeu-se da parede e correu em direção a Junmyeon, agarrou-lhe a mão e correu consigo na direção que ele havia vindo. Não tinha tempo para explicar, só precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível antes que terminasse na mesma encrenca que o tal Kyungsoo.


	10. - Vermelho Sangue

**_ Vermelho sangue  _ **

_O pecado dos primeiros_

_Manchavam seus dedos_

_Mergulhava-os em vermelho_

_\- vermelho sangue._

**Ω**

**B** aekhyun sonhou com olhos azuis. Escuros como um céu no fim de tarde, como a água revolta em uma tempestade. Sonhou com uma mão que pousava sobre a sua, aquecia sua pele e entrelaçava os dedos nos seus. Baekhyun sonhou com olhos azuis inocentes e o cheiro de maresia, o hálito quente contra a pele do seu pescoço. Sonhou com o peso da espada na mão e olhos castanhos inteligentes, a voz que sussurrava uma única ordem: _Mate-o._

Acordou aos ofegos, a pele suada e a cabeça latejando. Respirou fundo de olhos fechados, escondeu o rosto entre as mãos apenas para usar a ponta dos dedos para massagear as têmporas. Soltou e puxou o ar mais uma vez antes de abrir os olhos e notar a forma como o quarto ainda estava escuro. Jogou a coberta para o lado e levantou-se, foi em direção a janela, afastou a cortina. Ainda era noite, quase manhã, o sol apareceria logo, mas por aquele momento ainda tinha as estrelas no céu.

O quarto inteiro estava frio, incluindo o tecido da cortina que segurava. Deslizou a ponta dos dedos pelo vidro da janela, abriu-a e afundou o dedo no montinho de neve acumulado no canto do parapeito. Ainda se surpreendia com a forma como Anthésis era gelada, completamente erguida sobre gelo e com tanta neve por todo lado que ficava difícil ver alguma coisa além do branco. Tirou o dedo da neve e fechou a janela novamente, o vento que entrava estava o deixando com frio. Voltou a cobrir a janela com a cortina e voltou para a cama, embrenhou-se embaixo das cobertas e tentou não pensar no que havia sonhado, mas para cada vez que fechava os olhos se via de volta aquele cenário, com aquela pessoa ao seu lado, com o cheiro de maresia embrenhando-se no tecido da sua roupa. E deve ter pensado tanto nisso que acabou adormecendo.

Quando acordou novamente, o quarto inteiro banhava-se em dourado. Piscou os olhos, os esfregou e se amaldiçoou baixinho por não ter fechado as cortinas na primeira vez que acordou. No entanto, logo a culpa saiu dos seus ombros quando notou que havia alguém em frente à janela aberta, olhando para si com braços cruzados, a postura mais séria do que deveria. Piscou os olhos mais um pouco e focou a visão na pessoa só para sorrir no segundo seguinte quando reconheceu Kim Jongin.

Baekhyun jogou a coberta para o lado, apressado, correu em direção a Jongin e o pegou num abraço. Não achava que o veria tão cedo, ainda mais com a sua ida para Anthésis tão próximo do Festival, contudo, deveria ter previsto que o amigo não o deixaria comemorar o aniversário sozinho naquela terra fria. Jongin riu enquanto o apertava e Baekhyun lutou contra a vontade idiota de encolher-se em seus braços e chorar toda a solidão que estava sentindo desde que chegara ali.

— Quando você chegou? — afastou-se de Jongin para olha-lo, queria ter certeza de que não estava imaginando.

— Na madrugada. — Jongin empurrou sua cabeça para trás com a ponta do indicador. — Sua casa é muito longe e tão... — abraçou-se. — fria.

— Você se acostuma. — deu um soquinho no braço do amigo.

Jongin sorriu para si, os olhos desviaram-se para a decoração do quarto e Baekhyun não conseguiu se impedir de avaliar os detalhes no rosto do amigo, parecia que não o via a uma vida inteira. Encontrou uma cicatriz pequena no queixo, percebeu que o cabelo castanho estava mais curto, que a pele parecia mais morena e os músculos mais firmes. Era como se tivessem passado anos ou quem sabe, fosse só a distância que havia o tornado mais perceptivo os detalhes de Jongin.

— Sua cama parece macia. — ele aproximou-se dela, mas não deitou da forma que Baekhyun imaginou, só deu a volta e continuou olhando todas as outras coisas que haviam ali.

Um mapa dos quatro reinos pregado na parede, uma estante com livros infantis, da época antes de se mudar para Cálidon. Uma mesa de estudos cheia de anotações que não sabia se iria usar, o guarda-roupa, as botas largadas perto da porta, o banheiro. Jongin avaliou tudo com um olhar crítico, parecia ter alguma coisa para dizer sobre a organização desleixada de Baekhyun ou sobre o lugar como um todo. O Byun sabia que Anthésis não lembrava em nada Cálidon e muito menos seu quarto e o castelo.

Ali, havia neve para todo lado, tanto branco que deixava o príncipe tonto. E havia o cheiro. Anthésis não cheirava a nada. Não tinha costumeira mistura de mato, sal e terra que pertencia ao reino de Jongin. Ali, não havia nada para se olhar, nada que roubasse seu fôlego e mesmo o sol que surgia tão perto da sua janela, não era atrativo. Não queimava a pele, não ardia do jeito que ansiava, não o fazia suar ou desejar um copo de água gelada, um banho no rio depois de uma caminhada. Anthésis era fria, crua e solitária, e parecia espelhar isso nos seus moradores.

— Sua mãe me colocou em um quarto na torre, parece que vocês estão com a casa cheia. — ele comentou tocando na cabeceira da cama, parecia admirar os entalhados na madeira.

— É por causa do Festival. — Baekhyun sentiu frio e cruzou os braços. — Os líderes das aldeias vizinhas vieram nos visitar.

— Achei que fosse por causa do seu aniversário. — Jongin olhou para trás, na sua direção.

— Duvido muito. — sorriu. — Até semana passada ninguém lembrava da minha existência.

— Tão ruim assim? — Jongin sentou-se na beira da cama.

— _Todos eles_ me chamam de Príncipe Selvagem pelas minhas costas.

— Não é como se estivessem mentindo. — fez graça e Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, indignado.

— Eles não te veem diferente, se quer saber. — rebateu. — Devem estar falando por suas costas nesse exato momento.

Jongin riu jogando a cabeça para trás, o cabelo castanho balançou e a franja caiu sobre os olhos quando trouxe a cabeça de volta. Lançou um olhar para o amigo.

— Desde quando se importa com o que dizem?

Baekhyun virou o rosto e ficou de costas para o alfa, foi até a janela e observou a neve se acumulando no parapeito. Não costumava se importar, afinal já havia aceitado há muito tempo que não era capaz de agradar todo mundo, principalmente os próprios pais, sua ida para Cálidon tinha lhe mostrado isso. Não passava de uma criança quando fora entregue aos cuidados da família Kim. _Você logo estará de volta,_ sua mãe havia lhe prometido, mas haviam se passado anos, anos inteiros sem nunca receber uma visita dos pais ou permissão para se aproximar de Anthésis novamente. Anos inteiros esquecendo do seu sangue real e aceitando que fora descartado, que os pais não precisavam de mais um filho.

Luhan, seu gêmeo, era perfeito em tudo o que fazia. Enquanto Baekhyun se atrapalhava com letras e números, Luhan era capaz de escrever redações inteiras e fazer cálculos tão detalhados que os tutores ficavam impressionados. Era Luhan, quem o protegia dos garotos mais velhos na arena, quando era humilhado durante as lutas por ser descoordenado demais. Luhan entretinha os líderes durante as visitas quando os desafiava para um jogo de tabuleiro ou só cantava para distraí-los. Luhan era educado, sabia se portar como um verdadeiro príncipe. Era dele a coroa e ninguém duvidava disso, nem mesmo Baekhyun, no entanto, estava ali. Fora trazido de volta, arrancado de tudo o que construíra e colocado no páreo para um prêmio que nunca quis. E se realmente não queria, por que se importava com o que diziam?

Escutou quando Jongin se aproximou, os passos leves como se Baekhyun fosse um animal assustado prestes a fugir e para o bem da verdade, sentia-se exatamente assim. Queria correr dali direto para Cálidon, para a cabana de palha onde crescera, para o cheiro de mato e terra. Queria transformar-se em lobo e correr novamente por aquele lugar, afundar as patas na terra macia ou só molhar o pelo em uma nascente qualquer. Queria ser o Baekhyun de antes: só um lobo entre tantos, sem sangue azul, sem responsabilidades.

— Você parece como alguém que vai ser enforcado ao meio-dia. — Jongin comentou com uma ponta de diversão na voz, empurrou-o com o ombro para tentar tira-lhe aquela expressão do rosto, mas tudo o que conseguiu do outro foi um suspiro. — Qual é, Baek. É seu aniversário, não pode deixar um apelido idiota acabar com seu dia.

Baekhyun queria contar a ele sobre o pai, a doença, as responsabilidades, a coroa que receberia seu nome e não o de Luhan e em como tudo aquilo soava como um golpe. Estava compactuando com traição ao afastar o irmão do seu objetivo de vida, mas ainda assim, o que podia fazer? Seu pai estava morrendo, alguém havia o envenenado. Alguém de dentro do castelo, alguém que seu pai confiava. Lançou uma olhadela para o amigo, os lábios comprimidos naquela careta séria que Jongin não estava acostumado a ver no seu rosto. Ele ainda estava esperando uma resposta, Baekhyun percebeu. Ele ainda queria saber porque se incomodava tanto com tão pouco, mas o Byun sabia que não podia contar, porque se seu pai não podia confiar em ninguém, então ele também não podia e chegar a essa conclusão o sufocou tanto que achou que choraria ali mesmo, bem na frente do melhor amigo.

— Eu preciso descer pro café. — se escutou dizer, a voz oca como se não fosse realmente sua.

Jongin desviou o olhar do seu rosto, havia mágoa estampada no canto dos seus lábios quando balançou a cabeça em confirmação, fez Baekhyun lembrar da única vez que haviam brigado, quando não passavam de filhotes orgulhosos. A briga era boba, nem ao menos conseguia se recordar o motivo, mas lembrava daquela expressão. A expressão magoada de quem não quer perder um amigo mas ainda assim sente que está perdendo.

Fez menção de estender a mão em direção ao alfa e quase abriu a boca para sussurrar tudo o que escondia, mas seus pés mexeram-se por instinto e o levaram para longe. Jongin não virou-se para fita-lo enquanto se afastava em direção ao banheiro e quando Baekhyun saiu, ele não estava mais no quarto. Encontraram-se novamente na mesa do café da manhã, mas Jongin sentou-se tão longe de si que achou melhor fingir sua ausência.

Os outros líderes desejaram-lhe felicitações, alguns se desculparam por não terem trazido nenhum presente e Baekhyun os perdoou com um sorriso forçado no rosto. Sabia que eles haviam trazido presentes, porque os tinha visto entregar para sua mãe na noite anterior, mas também sabia que nenhum daqueles lhe pertencia. Eram todos para Luhan. E Baekhyun tentava não os culpar por isso, pois durante muitos anos aquela data pertenceu apenas ao seu irmão. Era dele toda a atenção que Anthésis lhe dava naquele dia e estar ali enquanto ele não estava, fazia-o se sentir um impostor, o que só aumentava a sua insegurança.

Seu pai havia sentado com eles para o café, apesar da palidez do seu rosto. Ninguém questionou sua aparência e também não fez perguntas sobre o seu mal-estar no dia anterior. Jongwoon, um dos líderes mais velhos presentes, se encarregou de ser barulhento durante o café da manhã, ao seu lado, seu filho, Soohyun, acompanhava. Eles falavam alto, faziam barulho ao mastigar e pareciam não se importar com os olhares da rainha. Os outros líderes o acompanharam e Baekhyun teria se juntado a eles se não fosse a presença quieta de Kim Minseok sentado ao lado do seu pai, do outro lado da mesa, à sua frente.

Chanwhee parecia sofrer do mesmo mau-humor que si, mas Baekhyun acreditava que isso era mais por conta da presença do ômega ao lado de Heechul do que por toda a barulheira que os líderes estavam fazendo na mesa. O Byun sabia como sua mãe gostava de organização, de silêncio pela manhã e de não ter Kim Minseok nunca no mesmo cômodo que ela. Era uma regra implícita, um trato que beta e ômega mantiam pela boa convivência. Ele jamais se sentaria na mesma mesa que ela ou estaria no mesmo lugar. No entanto, haviam momentos como aquele, em que ambos terminavam lado a lado, disputando a atenção do homem que amavam.

Baekhyun não escondia sua antipatia por Kim Minseok, em parte porque se compadecia da situação da mãe e em parte, porque não conseguia se livrar do ódio que fora obrigado a cultivar contra qualquer ômega existente. Era sabido que ômegas eram amaldiçoados, pobres coitados que não mereciam nada além da morte, no entanto, ali estava Minseok com seus olhos azuis e o cabelo róseo, a pele clara e o cheiro adocicado. Tão terrivelmente bonito, que fazia Baekhyun se perguntar se se seu pai havia o escolhido por amor ou por pura e simples vaidade. Não se surpreenderia se fosse a segunda opção.

Sentiu o ombro ser empurrado e olhou para o lado, encontrou Soohyun rindo na sua direção como se o tivesse pegado fazendo algo constrangedor, foi quando se deu conta de que estivera olhando para Minseok mais tempo que o esperado.

— Ele é bonito, eu sei. — Soohyun cochichou para si. — Mas não vai querer chegar perto dele. — Baekhyun franzio a testa. — Minseok anda armado. — segredou.

— Como sabe? — se viu cochichando de volta, de repente, muito curioso.

Minseok não fazia o tipo violento, na verdade, Baekhyun não sabia qual tipo ele fazia.

— Ele cortou Luhan no ano passado.

Então, seus olhos desviaram-se novamente para o ômega e dessa vez, foi retribuído. Por sob toda a barulheira da mesa, Baekhyun encarou bem os olhos do outro e se perguntou porque havia sonhado com aquilo. E como se estivesse de volta à aquele momento, escutou a ordem novamente: _mate-o._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo tinha uma pergunta importante, mas não queria atrapalhar a mãe enquanto a via tecer a uma coroa de flores para si, por isso, limitou-se a sentar no chão do seu quarto e fitar-lhe os movimentos. Imitou-a algumas vezes, queria reproduzir o mesmo trançado que ela fazia, mas suas mãos eram inexperientes demais para aquilo. Anaelys riu do que tentava fazer, afagou seus cabelos e deixou um beijo no seu rosto como prêmio de consolação por seu trabalho malfeito.

O sol estava alto, quente de um jeito que o ômega desejava que não estivesse porque temia pela chuva que sempre aparecia em dias tão escaldantes como aquele. Queria que aquele dia fosse perfeito, completamente dentro dos padrões e que nada desse errado, simplesmente porque era seu aniversário e também era o dia da Recepção, o dia em que, enfim, sairia dali. Iria caminhar para fora daquela torre e não queria ter seu percurso estragado por uma chuva indesejada ainda mais quando pensava no seu figurino, no véu que usaria para esconder sua identidade e na coroa de flores que a mãe havia feito para si.

Kyungsoo conhecia aquela tradição desde que se entendia por gente, era o tipo de coisa pelo qual esperava ansioso todos os anos. Desejava o momento em que sairia da torre e colheria com as próprias mãos os galhos e flores para fazer a coroa, despejando em cada movimento boas energias, pedindo as deusas que o enchessem de sorte e coragem, da mesma forma que todos em Azúly estavam acostumados a fazer, transformando aquilo em um ritual que era repetido todos os anos.

A mãe terminou o trançado e Kyungsoo se aproximou, ansioso. Ela sorriu quando colocou a coroa na sua cabeça com cuidado, arrumou-lhe o cabelo e acariciou o seu rosto. Kyungsoo estava feliz. Seus olhos nunca haviam sido tão claros em refletir sua felicidade naquele dia e isso fazia o coração de Anaelys encolher no peito, a vontade de chorar subia devagar pela garganta. Ela segurou o rosto do filho entre as mãos e encostou seu nariz no dele, um carinho sutil que só serviu para fazer o garoto passar os braços em volta do seu corpo, abraça-la com vontade.

Ele cheirava a maresia, suave. Era como estar na praia com os pés enfiados na areia. Fazia-a se sentir confortável de uma forma que jamais se sentiu, o abraçou de volta e desejou que sempre pudesse ter Kyungsoo assim: ao alcance de um braço, pois não suportaria perdê-lo nunca. Seria a sua morte.

— Vamos. Precisa se apressar. — ela o afastou, o sorriso continuava em seu rosto, engessado. — Não quer chegar atrasado no ritual de abertura, certo? — então, ali estava a mão novamente, descansando na bochecha do filho.

Kyungsoo colocou a palma sobre a da mãe, o olhar doce no rosto e o sorriso brincando no canto dos lábios. Anaelys encarou os seus olhos antes de afastar a mão e ficar de pé, foi direto para a varanda de pedra, deixou para Kyungsoo o quarto, um pouco de privacidade para se trocar. Ela o escutou se agitar pelo cômodo, correr de lá para cá, cantarolando alguma coisa. Anaelys encarou o mar, a forma como as ondas quebravam nas rochas localizadas no pé da torre, a névoa ao longe que demarcava o limite que nenhum lobo de Azúly podia passar. Tudo parecia muito solitário ali, afastado demais, quase silencioso demais.

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um segundo, então, virou-se de frente para a entrada da varanda e viu o filho sentado em frente a penteadeira, já vestido no seu traje cerimonial. O véu estava sobre a cama e a coroa continuava sobre seus cabelos, ela quis rir de toda a animação dele, mas o gosto amargo na boca a impediu. A beta se aproximou dele, colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros e encarou seu reflexo no espelho. Kyungsoo pintava o rosto de branco, desenhava caracteres nas bochechas e na testa com tinta vermelha, azul e preta. Ele ficava bonito até daquele jeito, a mulher pensou.

Não carregava muito do pai no rosto nem nos traços do seu corpo, também não se parecia muito com ela e isso, sempre a fazia pensar nas palavras da velha bruxa. _Kyungsoo não é seu,_ a voz pareceu sussurrar na sua mente. No fundo, sabia que não era mesmo. Kyungsoo nunca foi de Anaelys ou daquele reino, ele pertencia a algo mais. E essa coisa estava cobrando sua presença, perturbando-a um pouco a cada dia como um zumbido no ouvido, estava enlouquecendo-a a certeza de que, logo, o filho escutaria _o chamado._

Ela se afastou, foi até a cama e apanhou o véu. Quando percebeu que Kyungsoo havia acabado de pintar o rosto, colocou o véu sobre sua cabeça, sobre a coroa de flores. Era o melhor disfarce que podia pensar para fazê-lo passar despercebido durante a Recepção. O véu esconderia a cor dos seus olhos, assegurou a si mesma e sorriu para a imagem do filho no espelho. Ele também sorria por baixo do pano.

Não demorou até que o garoto ficasse impaciente, que a apressasse para que saíssem dali rápido. Anaelys sabia que não era pressa em chegar ao festival, era a pressa em sair, em colocar os pés para fora daquele lugar. Por isso, só se deixou guiar. Não saiu primeiro, deixou esse momento para o ômega, o viu hesitar quando na porta e o encorajou com o olhar. Kyungsoo torceu os dedos uns nos outros, ergueu o pé para fora mas o recolheu no segundo seguinte. Seu nervosismo era adorável, deixava a mãe mais protetora que o normal. Por vários segundos enquanto o observava virar a cabeça na sua direção, ela pensou em puxa-lo de volta e tranca-lo no quarto. Lá era o lugar mais seguro para seu filho. Nenhum mal o alcançaria lá, nenhuma profecia, nenhuma deusa.

Anaelys se aproximou e segurou-lhe a mão, Kyungsoo a fitou por um momento antes de voltar a olhar pra frente. Então, ele deu o primeiro passo para fora da torre. A mão seguia presa na da mãe, usava-a de apoio. Tinha quase certeza que cairia se a soltasse, isso o fazia se sentir uma criança que não sabia ficar em pé nem andar sozinha.

O vento acertou seu rosto com delicadeza, jogou o véu para trás, o fez se enroscar nos ramos da coroa. Kyungsoo soltou a mão da mãe para tirar o véu do rosto. Ergueu a face para cima, fitou o céu tão azul daquela tarde. As nuvens brancas se acumulavam em tamanhos e formas por todas as partes e o sol era forte quando tocou sua pele. Girou no mesmo ponto, observando tudo o que podia, os dedos fechados firmemente no tecido do véu.

Havia o começo da floresta há alguns metros, o mar a sua frente, a areia úmida sob o solado do seu sapato. Ele observou a Torre, viu o exato local em que a água batia contra as pedras, viu onde o musgo nascia e se espalhava. Ergueu o rosto mais uma vez e viu a varanda do seu quarto, tão no alto que engoliu em seco. Era surreal acreditar que passara uma vida inteira ali dentro, preso entre as paredes de pedra com uma gaivota como companhia. Os olhos se arregalaram quando lembrou-se do pássaro e sem pensar muito colocou dois dedos entre os lábios e assobiou.

Mochi veio rápido, voou por sobre sua cabeça e pousou no seu braço quando o ofereceu. A gaivota grasnou como se o cumprimentasse e Kyungsoo riu, tocou com a ponta do dedo no topo da cabeça dela e viu o bichinho fechar os olhos com o carinho. No entanto, o momento não durou muito quando viu pelo canto de olho a mãe se aproximar. Ela espantou Mochi para longe e Kyungsoo a fitou indignado, as sobrancelhas juntas em pura irritação. Mas a raiva não durou, porque ao redor dos seus pés, brilhando na areia, pedras de água-marinha se acumulavam. Abaixou-se, curioso demais para esconder, enfiou os dedos na areia e pescou uma.

Era mais bonita do que se lembrava, pensou. Tinha uma daquelas guardada em seu quarto, era uma das coisas que Mochi lhe trouxe uma vez. Estava acostumado a receber galhos, folhas, pequenos insetos, mas, naquela única vez, a ave lhe trouxera uma única pedra de água-marinha. Contudo, ali estava Kyungsoo, vendo a fonte daquele presente tão estimado.

As pedras eram trazidas pelo mar, mas nem sempre foi assim. Antes de todos serem trancafiados naquela ilha e quando Nakir ainda era a única deusa que adoravam, as pedras não existiam. Ninguém nunca havia visto uma água-marinha até o dia em que ômegas começaram a ser mortos, quando a névoa foi posta no horizonte para impedir que qualquer lobo de Azúly fugisse do seu crime. Foi no dia seguinte a morte do primeiro ômega, que elas apareceram nas praias de todas as sete ilhas do reino.

A maré as trazia, os anciãos notaram. Viram nisso algum tipo de bom presságio depois do massacre de tantos ômegas, acreditavam que poderia ser um presente de Anthema e Kaeli por eles terem honrado a promessa de nunca mais rezar para Nakir. Outros acreditavam que águas-marinhas eram amaldiçoadas por conta da cor que carregavam, o azul tão semelhante aos olhos dos ômegas. Dizia-se que para cada ômega morto, uma água-marinha surgia na praia. Kyungsoo não sabia no que acreditar.

Mochi pousou ao seu lado na areia, bicou a ponta de uma água-marinha. Kyungsoo lançou um sorriso para a mãe e estranhou o rosto tão sério dela, não parecia nada feliz, mas achou que isso fosse preocupação. Era normal que ela ficasse nervosa com a primeira vez dele fora da Torre, contudo, no momento em que a beta virou o rosto, Kyungsoo soube que era mais do que isso.

A boca se abriu para perguntar o que havia de errado, mas o som de galopes ao longe chamou sua atenção e roubou o momento inteiro. Ele virou o rosto em direção ao som, as mãos ainda na areia, a pedra pesava na mão. Mochi pulou para o seu ombro direito, as garras apertaram sua pele e a mãe deu um passo para longe de si, parecia pronta para correr. O vento mudou de direção, jogou o véu sobre seus olhos e quando conseguiu se livrar do tecido, _eles_ estavam perto demais.

Virou o rosto em direção a mãe, o chamado morrendo sobre a língua quando a viu de costas para si, parada como uma estátua de pedra. Os homens nos cavalos pararam a sua volta, Mochi grasnou sobre seu ombro e tentou alçar voo com as garras muito bem fechadas no tecido da sua camisa como se quisesse leva-lo para longe dali. Até mesmo ela parecia saber como aquilo não seria bom para o ômega, mas Kyungsoo estava chocado demais com a aparição dos homens do rei para entender a gravidade de tudo.

Os guardas desceram dos cavalos, o cercaram e o acorrentaram. Kyungsoo chamou por Anaelys mais vezes do que conseguia se recordar, mas a mãe não virou-se nenhuma vez para olha-lo. Ela só permaneceu, completamente quieta, como se estivesse em outro mundo. Mochi alçou voo para longe, a coroa e o véu ficaram para trás quando foi levado pelos guardas. Eles o arrastaram até o começo da floresta onde uma carroça o esperava. Foi jogado dentro da carroça, amarrado como um animal e transportado pela floresta até o centro de Kasco, onde todos pareciam o esperar.

Kyungsoo chorou quando notou o mastro no centro da praça. Sabia que era para ele, feito especialmente para abriga-lo enquanto queimava e a certeza de que a mãe havia o entregado para a morte doeu mais do que todos os olhares de ódio da plateia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongdae encarou a sopa de algas que o homem da taverna lhe serviu, estava com uma cara ótima. Tinha até mesmo alguma coisa marrom flutuando no caldo, que o fez pensar que poderia ser carne. Ele enfiou colher no potinho de arroz e despejou-o na sopa, então, começou a comer. _Feliz aniversário,_ pensou, enquanto sorria para si mesmo e constatava que a coisa marrom flutuante realmente era carne.

Um homem com um tapa olho sentou-se à sua frente na mesa de madeira, a carranca no rosto deixava-o saber que o mais velho não queria conversar, só comer sua comida em paz. Ficou em silêncio, evitou encara-lo, comeu normalmente como se o outro não estivesse lá.

Era seu aniversário de dezoito anos, naquele dia, o que explicava a sopa de algas e a luneta pesando no bolso do seu casaco e quem sabe, explicasse também, a forma como o único olho do homem à sua frente o analisou. Ele repuxou os lábios em um cumprimento e o homem balançou a cabeça, não tinha nada para dizer e não parecia querer se meter na festinha solitária de aniversário do beta.

Uma mulher passou ao seu lado com uma jarra de vinho, parou e serviu o homem. Jongdae recusou, não queria ficar tão bêbado naquele começo de dia. Continuou comendo em silêncio, levantou-se quando acabou e foi até o bar da taverna. Pagou o dono e saiu dali. Caminhou direto para o templo de Kaeli, mas quando em frente ao lugar não conseguiu evitar lançar um olhar para Biblioteca Pública do outro lado da rua.

Ele sempre se sentia estranho quando recorria àqueles meios, mas não havia muito o que fazer. Fizera o possível para encontrar uma explicação lógica para os sonhos, as visões, as sensações estranhas e a aparição repentina, do que acreditou ser, a deusa Anthema, mas não havia nada. Nenhum livro havia o ajudado. Então, só lhe restava aquilo: recorrer a religião.

Apertou o casaco de lã no corpo e olhou para Templo. A fachada dourada reluzia de tal forma que foi obrigado a semifechar os olhos enquanto se aproximava da entrada, passou pelas pessoas que se acumulavam perto da entrada. Alguns tinham o rosto pintado de branco com as bochechas cheias de caracteres desconhecidos para si, destacando-se em preto e vermelho. Viu os mais velhos usando mantos coloridos, especialmente feitos para aquela data.

Jongdae avançou mais para dentro do Templo, encarou as pinturas novas que tomavam conta das paredes escuras. Caminhou direto para a pedra sagrada no fim do templo, localizada sobre um pequeno altar e com flores e velas ao redor. Haviam muitas pessoas em volta dela, tocando-a com a ponta dos dedos, murmurando orações e pedidos. O beta suspirou e esbarrou em uma mulher, pediu desculpas e continuou o seu caminho.

Ia ter que enfrentar toda aquela fila para poder se aproximar, por isso, tratou de ir abrindo caminho entre as pessoas. Sabia que deveria ter aparecido mais tarde, quando todos tivessem saído para a procissão anual, contudo, passara a noite inteira ansioso para aquele momento. Queria ficar frente a frente com a pedra sagrada e receber algum sinal, como da última vez. Mas antes que pudesse chegar até seu destino, teve seu caminho interrompido pela figura alegre e surpresa de Kyuhyun.

Jongdae arregalou os olhos, surpreso mais pela pintura em seu rosto do que pela aparição repentina. Deu um passo para trás e acabou esparrando em alguém. Kyuhyun riu.

— Não achei que fosse encontra-lo aqui. — disse e o garoto tentou não parecer tímido, afinal era óbvio que Kyuhyun estava criticando sua falta de fé.

Não era costume seu frequentar aquele lugar e muito participar das celebrações. Sua família inteira, desde a morte da avó, parecia ter perdido um pouco da fé. Agora, tinham como único objetivo naquele dia do ano vender o máximo que conseguissem da loja. Uma prova disso era a viagem dos pais para Anthésis.

— Eu fiquei curioso. — respondeu, baixo, desviou os olhos verdes para a pedra sagrada não muito longe de si.

— Vai participar da procissão? — inquiriu, uma sobrancelha erguida em desconfiança.

Jongdae mordeu a parte interna da bochecha e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, segurou a luneta na mão direita. Nervoso. Ele sabia que Kyuhyun queria pega-lo a sós para interroga-lo sobre ontem, colocá-lo contra a parede e exigir respostas que não tinha. Isso deixava Jongdae nervoso, porque tinha plena consciência de que quando abrisse a boca para explicar seria considerado louco e perderia seu emprego na biblioteca, era provável que fosse ridicularizado, que aquela história passasse de boca em boca e minasse qualquer chance de ingressar no Conselho da cidade algum dia. Suspirou.

Assentiu.

Era melhor manter tudo aquilo para si, continuar correndo atrás de uma explicação sozinho. Ao menos assim achava que conseguiria ter algum controle sobre sua vida. Kyuhyun se aproximou o suficiente para tocar no seu ombro, assentiu.

— É bom ver que está retomando suas raízes. — ele disse e Jongdae não soube o que responder. — Nos vemos na procissão, então. — a mão deslizou do seu ombro pelo braço, foi afastada e quando Kyuhyun sumiu por entre a multidão no Templo, Jongdae percebeu que estava corado.

Balançou a cabeça e retomou o caminho até a pedra sagrada. Conseguiu um lugar mais rápido do que imaginara e sem pensar muito, ergueu a mão e tocou a superfície fria da pedra com a ponta dos dedos. E então, o mundo inteiro escureceu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun estava com dor de cabeça quando desceu da carruagem em Insla. Haviam sido dez minutos de viagem do castelo até a cidade, dez minutos inteiros com Soohyun e Jongin como companhia na carruagem. O amigo o ignorou o trajeto inteiro, mostrando que ainda sustentaria aquela carranca de desgosto por bastante tempo, diferente de Soohyun, que parecia extasiado por dividir o transporte com hyungs tão estimados. Ambos príncipes em seus reinos, apesar de para Jongin esse título não ter muita importância.

O Byun observou os outros líderes saindo das outras carruagens, procurou o pai e a mãe. Os viu não muito longe da carruagem em que viera. Soohyun o seguiu quando foi em direção aos pais, Jongin ficou para trás. De repente, parecia interessado em conversar com os outros líderes. Baekhyun ainda lançou um olhar para trás, em sua direção, mas não teve o gesto retribuído. Bufou quando parou em frente aos pais.

— Onde está Minseok? — Heechul perguntou primeiro e o alfa lutou para não revirar os olhos, um quase reflexo da mãe.

— A carruagem dele estava atrás da minha. — contou ao pai.

— Está ali, majestade. — Soohyun apontou.

Era a última carruagem a chegar. O selo do Reino de Anthésis estava pintado na porta, destacando-se em dourado contra o fundo escuro que era o transporte inteiro. A porta se abriu e Wu Yifan, o guarda particular do ômega, saiu primeiro. Ele parou na porta, quase tão alto quanto a carruagem, o traje escuro da guarda combinava com seus olhos e a postura dura. Baekhyun o encarou bem antes de ter sua atenção desviada para a figura delicada de Kim Minseok.

Ele trocara de roupa. Agora, usava o traje cerimonial. Um hanbok composto de tantas camadas, que o fez se perguntar se o outro não estava com calor. Mas pela forma como suas bochechas estavam pálidas, acreditou que era o contrário. Foi então que percebeu que também estava com frio. Fitou o arroxeado das suas unhas e comprimiu os lábios, definitivamente, odiava o clima de Anthésis. O clima era mais implacável fora das paredes do castelo.

Seu pai deu um passo para frente e esperou que Minseok se aproximasse para poder tirar o casaco que usava e o colocar sobre os ombros dele. Ao seu lado, Baekhyun escutou a mãe suspirar. Ele se aproximou dela e lhe ofereceu o braço, convidava-a a caminhar consigo até o centro de Insla, onde toda a cerimônia aconteceria. A mãe aceitou e sem esperar o primeiro passo de qualquer outra pessoa, andou para longe.

Soohyun continuou a segui-lo mesmo que o pai o tivesse chamado para perto diversas vezes. Baekhyun não queria manda-lo para longe e parecer rude, sem educação, na frente da mãe, pois sabia como ela prezava tudo aquilo, como desejava que Baekhyun fosse tão príncipe quanto Luhan era. Então, só aguentou a faladeira do mais novo, os arquejos de admiração quando via qualquer coisa diferente. Se não estivesse com aquela dorzinha chata na têmpora, quem sabe tivesse compartilhado da surpresa do alfa mais novo.

Atrás deles, os outros líderes e seu pai acompanhado de Minseok, o seguiam como em uma procissão. E a medida que se aproximavam da praça no centro da cidade, iam percebendo a forma como as casas se enfeitavam. Haviam arranjos de flores presos nas portas e janelas ou altares com velas e sacrifícios. Porcos, corças, coelhos. Todos devidamente abertos, limpos das entranhas e com o interior preenchido por flores, frutas e outros acessórios, arrumados de uma maneira limpa e bonita nos altares. Baekhyun viu uma cabeça de urso com a boca aberta, os olhos haviam sido substituídos por duas pedras de água-marinha, a ponta da língua caia por sobre os dentes inferiores e as presas pareciam ter sido limpas ao ponto de reluzir. O príncipe achou bonito de uma forma mórbida.

Sabia que aquilo eram tributos feitos à Anthema, especialmente confeccionados para agradar a deusa, para chamar sua atenção, afinal sempre a havia a possibilidade do dono do melhor tributo ganhar alguma dádiva, ser visitado ou algo do tipo. Baekhyun lembrava-se do avô contando-lhe sobre quando Anthema veio visita-lo quando era muito criança, do jeito como ela sentou ao seu lado na cama do seu quarto e lhe disse que sua família era abençoada.

Haviam barracas dispostas na praça, pessoas vendendo artesanato, comida, tecidos e ervas. A mãe desenlaçou o braço do seu e se afastou em direção a um grupo de senhoras que se reunia em frente à barraca de artesanato. Soohyun encostou o ombro no seu, havia diversão no seu olhar. Baekhyun olhou para trás e encontrou Jongin caminhando ao lado de Jongwoon, balançava a cabeça enquanto o homem falava.

Seu pai estava mais perto, o braço junto do de Minseok. Conversavam baixinho sobre alguma coisa que arrancou um sorriso tímido do ômega, mas ele tinha a cabeça baixa e quando Baekhyun olhou em volta, percebeu porquê. Todos encaravam o ômega com uma fome voraz nos olhos, pareciam prontos para avançar nele diante do mínimo sinal e estraçalha-lo. Era ódio, corrigiu. Ódio, não fome.

Heechul passou por si, foi direto para o palco montado. Uma mulher os esperava em cima. Baekhyun voltou a desviar os olhos para Jongin e quando o teve perto o suficiente, segurou-lhe o braço. Estava cansado daquele jogo de silêncio. Não precisava daquilo ali, muito menos no seu aniversário, mas qualquer que fosse a coisa que pretendia, teve o momento roubado quando escutou uma música tocar. A mão afrouxou no braço do amigo, Jongin franzio o cenho na sua direção, surpreso e irritado, mas Baekhyun não estava mais olhando para si. Fitava o centro do palco de madeira com curiosidade.

Jongin percebeu para quem olhava e comprimiu os lábios em um ciúmes que jamais deixaria Baekhyun saber porque surgia. No centro do palco, Minseok estava sentado sobre os joelhos, a saia do hanbok se espalhava a sua volta em um círculo vermelho, o cabelo cor-de-rosa estava preso no alto da cabeça, tinha os olhos fechados e as mãos enfiadas nas mangas largas da vestimenta. No canto direito do palco, uma mulher sentava-se com um Haegeum sobre as coxas, o arco segurado firmemente no alto, enquanto no outro canto do palco havia um homem tocando uma flauta de bambu. Bem em frente ao palco outras pessoas se reuniam, o guarda do ômega estava em pé, no canto fora do palco, atento aos movimentos do seu protegido.

Heechul andou até parar ao lado da rainha, que ainda permanecia em pé em frente à barraca de artesanato, quieta e com o rosto severo. Jongin apostava um dedo que ela não gostou nenhum pouco de ser substituída naquele ano, mas não achava que Chanwhee podia fazer alguma coisa sobre quando Heechul era o rei, a pessoa que detinha a palavra final em qualquer situação e se ele escolhera o amante para aquela tarefa não restava nada à ela a não ser aceitar, calada como uma boa esposa.

O arco desceu sobre as cordas do Haegeum no momento em que o som da flauta cessou, Jongin cruzou os braços e observou a forma como Baekhyun parecia ter se perdido inteiro diante da imagem daquele ômega. Um calafrio ruim subiu por sua espinha, o alertando para algo. Olhou em volta e viu todos, quietos, com olhares desconfiados direcionados a pessoa no palco, mas não havia nenhum som. Mesmo que não gostassem do que viam ainda respeitavam o ritual de abertura do Festival.

Minseok, no palco, abriu os olhos e ergueu o rosto para cima, as mãos saíram de dentro das mangas e agitaram-se devagar. Havia sinos presos nos seus dedos e a cada leve movimento, o som reverberava pelo lugar inteiro, ser perdia até depois daquela montanha gelada. Ele tornou a fechar os olhos enquanto se inclinava para o lado, erguias as mãos para o lado oposto, os dedos se mexiam com delicadeza. O haegeum preenchia o resto do silêncio, incrivelmente casava muito bem com o barulho dos sinos. Ele ficou de pé, girou, as mãos sempre mexendo-se, os olhos vasculharam a plateia, mas nem Baekhyun e Jongin conseguiam ler sua expressão.

O ômega era sério enquanto deslizava pelo palco, os olhos azuis mais claros que qualquer dia ensolarado em Cálidon, fazia Baekhyun compara-lo a vidro. Eram olhos feitos de vidro azul, sem nenhum calor ou expressão. Só o duro e cortante vidro. Não se parecia em nada com os que tinha visto em seu sonho, o azul-escuro de tempestade. E como se tivesse voltado àquele momento, Baekhyun abaixou os olhos e fitou sua mão esquerda, quase podia senti-la esquentando, completamente aquecida no calor de outro alguém. No seu pensamento, a sentença fatal reverberou novamente. _Mate-o._

Lançou um olhar para Jongin, ainda permanecia ao seu lado no meio da multidão que se reuniu para ver Minseok abrindo as festividades. O amigo alfa não o fitou de volta mesmo que sentisse o olhar queimando em sua pele, sabia que estava chateado por nada e mesmo que quisesse voltar atrás, sentia como se fosse tarde demais para isso. Tudo parecia tão diferente, Anthésis deixava Baekhyun diferente.

Minseok inclinou-se para trás, os braços em riste, erguendo-se para cima, os sinos balançando e as notas do haegeum o acompanhando. Havia ensaiado aqueles passos por tanto tempo que só precisava fechar os olhos e deixar o corpo se movimentar sozinho. Sentia-se relaxado daquela forma, completamente no centro da atenção de todas aquelas pessoas que o queriam morto. Ninguém podia se aproximar de si, toca-lo sem permissão ou ameaça-lo. Não só porque era propriedade do rei, mas também porque era o anfitrião naquele ano. Estava numa posição privilegiada quando no centro do palco, executando os passos certos, clamando pela deusa que o condenara a morte. Era o tipo de ironia que o deixava ansioso, levemente divertido e importante. Kim Minseok se sentia importante diante de todos aqueles olhares. Tão terrivelmente importante que demorou a perceber que chovia.

Baekhyun notou a chuva primeiro que os outros. O pingo certeiro parou sobre seu ombro, outro se alojou no centro da sua palma quando abriu-a para verificar se realmente chovia. Jongin também sentiu os pingos e olhou-o como se achasse que era culpa do amigo, Baekhyun o fitou de volta bem no momento em que um pingo de chuva desceu por sua testa, a gota grossa de um jeito que não estava acostumado. Levantou o rosto para cima e fitou as nuvens, o céu inteiro tingia-se de vermelho, nuvens gordas e avermelhadas brilharam quando um relâmpago cortou o céu. O sol estava se pondo ao longe, nem ele parecia querer ver o que se aproximava.

Outros pingos vieram. Fortes e quentes. Não demorou até que a chuva caísse em uma torrente amarga. Baekhyun engoliu em seco quando sua visão turvou, mas ainda conseguia distinguir o movimento das pessoas correndo para se esconder. Escutou gritos, limpou o rosto com a mão, olhou para frente e viu Yifan tirar Minseok do palco apressadamente. Teve seu braço segurado e quando olhou para quem o fazia encontrou Jongin banhado em vermelho. Os olhos se arregalaram, a boca se abriu para perguntar se o Kim estava ferido. O que teria acontecido? Por que parecia como se ele tivesse se banhado em sangue?

— Vem. — Jongin o puxou, os pés de Baekhyun vacilaram.

Alguém o empurrou na pressa de se esconder. A roupa colava-se no seu corpo, embaçava sua visão. Não tinha visto chuva em Anthésis desde que chegara, tudo que caia sobre aquela terra era neve. No entanto, ali estava a água, incrivelmente quente contra seu corpo, o que não fazia sentido, deixava-o atordoado. Jongin tornou a puxa-lo, o braço doeu, mas Baekhyun estava olhando em volta. Não sabia o que procurava ou quem procurava ou se procurava alguma coisa, tudo parecia muito confuso diante dos seus olhos. Por que a água que descia sobre si era quente? O que era aquilo?

— Baekhyun! — Jongin esbravejou no seu ouvido usando a voz ativa de alfa, mas nem mesmo aquilo conseguiu tira-lo do torpor.

Mais um pouco e o Kim o abandonaria embaixo daquela torrente de água, todavia, não parecia preocupado com essa possibilidade quando finalmente seus olhos fixaram-se em um ponto. Baekhyun encarou o chão da praça, o ladrilho que estivera coberto superficialmente de neve estava inteiramente manchado de vermelho. Poças inteiras se enchiam daquela cor e para todo canto que olhava só via mais vermelho. Encarou as roupas daqueles que corriam, viu a cor escorrendo por suas peles, ensopando seus corpos tão rápido que se sentiu tonto. Jongin segurou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos, o obrigou a olha-lo, bem dentro dos olhos. O rosto dele era vermelho, o cabelo castanho assentava-se com toda aquela água, fazia-o colar na testa. Baekhyun ergueu a mão e tocou com a ponta dos dedos sua testa molhada.

— É sangue. — balbuciou cortando qualquer que fosse a coisa que o amigo dizia. — Está chovendo sangue.

E a constatação disso o fez sentir frio.


	11. - Silêncio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depois de tanto tempo, eu finalmente apareci.   
> Boa leitura \o/

**_ \- Silêncio _ **

_Do murmuro das batidas do seu coração_

_Ao término dos seus suspiros_

_Tudo o que restou foi_

_\- silêncio_

**Ω**

**A** zúly inteira tingiu-se de vermelho, pegajoso e férrico como sangue. Kyungsoo, amarrado no mastro no centro da praça, recebeu a chuva inteira sobre a cabeça. A água levou a pintura que fizera no rosto e manchara sua roupa de linho branco, o ensopara dos pés à cabeça, deixara as correntes que o prendiam pesadas e geladas contra sua pele. E ao redor de si, os galhos e folhas, a madeira escolhida especialmente para queima-lo, estavam também molhadas. Ninguém conseguiria acender uma fagulha sequer e isso, quase, o consolou.

A praça estava vazia. Não sobrara ninguém para maltrata-lo. Todos tinham se escondido quando perceberam que não era uma chuva comum e agora, estavam assustados demais para voltar. Os guardas não fizeram menção de tira-lo do mastro e no fundo, Kyungsoo acreditou que não tirariam. Iam deixa-lo apodrecer ali, diante de qualquer um.

O sol estava se pondo, deixando para trás escuridão e frio. Ninguém se aproximou para acender as chamas dos postes e mesmo a varanda do palácio permanecia escura. Ao que tudo indicava, todos se absteriam da sua presença por aquela noite enquanto decidiam o que fazer consigo, afinal ainda era o sacrifício daquele ano. Nenhuma daquelas pessoas desistiria de derramar o seu sangue por conta da chuva vermelha, talvez, a chuva viera para provar o quanto era amaldiçoado. Pensar nisso o fez chorar.

Os ombros tremeram, mordeu o lábio para evitar que os soluços escapassem. Quis se abraçar, se encolher no chão, mas a posição em que fora preso, o obrigava a ficar de pé e já estava a tanto tempo naquela posição que o corpo inteiro doía e tremia de frio. Interrompeu o choro quando escutou o som de cascos contra o chão de pedra, encolheu-se contra o mastro temendo que sua hora tivesse chegado, mas quando olhou em direção ao som, viu os guardas passando direto por si. Indo em direção ao palácio de forma mórbida. Eles nem mesmo estavam montados nos cavalos, só andavam cabisbaixos e molhados.

Kyungsoo percebeu que o tecido branco do uniforme deles havia tornando-se vermelho. A procissão de guardas tristes parou em frente ao palácio e apenas um entrou, depois de alguns minutos, todos deram a volta e sumiram para entrar pelos fundos do lugar. Então, a praça inteira voltou a ficar em silêncio.

Quando o dia amanheceu, alguns habitantes curiosos se aproximaram de si. Uma velha jogou água suja no seu rosto, outro lhe ofereceu uma fruta apenas para afasta-la no minuto seguinte. Alguns só se mantiam longe, observando, cochichando, lançando ocasionais olhares desconfiados como se Kyungsoo fosse um animal perigoso prestes a se soltar das correntes.

O sol se tornava mais quente a medida que o dia avançava. A boca estava seca, sentia sede e fome mas era óbvio que ninguém lhe daria nada. Iam deixa-lo preso ali até a morte, se não o queimassem antes. Então, só lhe restava esperar. Lançou olhadelas para o palácio, viu um garoto na varanda do lugar, mas ele não parecia interessado em si apesar do olhar curioso. Estava curioso sobre a situação, a reação das pessoas à sua volta e não sobre ele, o desprezo no seu rosto deixava isso claro para Kyungsoo. Mas ainda assim o ômega queria acreditar que alguém podia interferir naquilo tudo, que podia ser salvo a qualquer momento. Quem sabe, sua mãe...

Pensar em Anaelys era doloroso o suficiente para que quisesse voltar a se encolher e chorar contra o mastro, mas estava com tanta sede que duvidava que tivesse água no corpo para desperdiçar com lágrimas e temia que se caísse no choro, os transeuntes a sua volta começassem a rir. Por isso, decidiu que o melhor a se fazer era ficar quieto. A pessoa na varanda o fitou por mais alguns segundos antes de voltar para dentro do palácio. Kyungsoo encarou o lugar vazio, o coração se tornava cada vez mais pesado no peito e a sede somada a fome, piorava tudo. Fechou os olhos e se deixou dormir.

Acordou com de gritos e arquejos, piscou os olhos demoradamente. Percebeu que ainda era dia e que o sol continuava castigando sua pele. A praça parecia vazia. Olhou para os lados e viu algumas pessoas olhando para alguma coisa atrás de si, guardas passaram correndo em seguida. Kyungsoo tentou virar-se para descobrir o que acontecia, mas a forma como fora preso não lhe davam muita liberdade de movimentos então, tudo o que podia fazer era olhar para frente e encarar o grupo de monarcas surpresos que se amontavam na varanda do palácio. Franzio a testa, passou a língua pelos lábios rachados e engoliu a saliva que conseguiu reunir na boca. Era a única fonte de água que tinha naquele momento.

Uma senhora passou do seu lado, o rosto contorcido em alguma coisa que Kyungsoo não conseguia ler com precisão. Tudo parecia se mover com rapidez ao seu redor. Era só ele que permanecia quieto, em câmera lenta, completamente sem forças.

— É a torre. — escutou um garoto gritar. Ele chegara aos ofegos na praça. Os outros habitantes logo o rodearam, não sobrou nada para Kyungsoo ver, só para ouvir. — A torre está pegando fogo.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Impulsionou o corpo para frente, mas as correntes o puxaram para trás. As sentiu machucar sua pele, mas isso não importava. A sua torre estava pegando fogo. Sentiu as lágrimas acumulando-se no canto dos olhos e não sabia dizer se choraria pela dor das correntes na sua pele, de fome ou pela perda da única casa que conheceu. Sua vida inteira estava lá. Seus desenhos, suas roupas, seus pertences... todas as coisas que um dia tocou, que guardou ou ganhou de presente. Suas lembranças.

— Não. — balbuciou para o nada.

— Os guardas do rei atearam fogo na torre abandonada. — outro habitante gritou.

Kyungsoo virou o rosto em direção a voz. Sua visão estava embaçada com lágrimas e o corpo doía tanto que quando o soluço, enfim, escapou dos seus lábios, o corpo tremeu em mais dor, o que rendeu mais lágrimas.

— Não, não, não. — disse baixinho sem ao menos notar a forma como o céu começava a se fechar.

Só notou que havia algo de errado quando o chão tremeu sob seus pés.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongdae sabia que não estava em casa. O cheiro de incensos denunciou isso antes que abrisse os olhos para conferir o lugar. Ele rolou na esteira onde estava deitado e ficou de lado por tempo suficiente para tomar coragem em abrir os olhos. A cabeça doía e as lembranças do que aconteceu estavam confusas na sua cabeça. Tudo ainda parecia um pouco distante, como um sonho.

— Jongdae? — escutou seu nome ser chamado, abriu os olhos e virou-se na esteira de peito para cima. Logo, estava sentado encarando Kyuhyun em suas vestes normais.

Ele havia abandonado a vestimenta de sacerdote, a pintura no rosto também havia ido embora. Tudo que sobrara era apenas a figura casual de Choi Kyuhyun segurando uma xícara de chá de camomila. Jongdae piscou os olhos e aceitou a xícara quando lhe foi oferecida, o cheiro pareceu acalmar sua dor de cabeça. Assoprou o líquido antes de dar o primeiro gole.

— Como se sente? — ele perguntou sentando-se à sua frente, as pernas cruzadas e a coluna ereta, daquele jeito Jongdae pensou que ele parecia mais sério do que realmente era.

— O que aconteceu? — respondeu com uma pergunta.

— Você desmaiou durante a oração no templo. — Kyuhyun contou. — E também dormiu durante a Chuva Vermelha.

— O que? — a xícara tremeu na sua mão e um pouco do chá derramou-se pelas bordas, alcançou sua pele mas nem mesmo o líquido quente o fez se sentir aquecido.

Havia a terrível sensação de que sabia exatamente ao que Kyuhyun se referia. A resposta estava impressa na ponta da sua língua, se fizesse algum esforço podia dizê-la sem maiores problemas e isso, era o que lhe dava medo.

— Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu, mas uma chuva vermelha desceu sobre Kaeli. — seus olhos tornaram-se vagos como se hesitassem em lembrar o que aconteceu. — Era como sangue. — engoliu em seco, os olhos verdes voltaram-se para Jongdae.

O Kim não sabia o que deveria dizer, mas ainda assim o _sinto muito_ ficou preso na sua garganta. Seria pior se o dissesse, só serviria para levantar suspeitas sobre si e além do mais, Jongdae havia decidido que não queria participar daquilo. Era coisa demais para lidar. O melhor a se fazer era apenas ignorar. Sentiu um gosto estranho na boca e abaixou a xícara, quando encarou o líquido percebeu que ele não estava mais amarronzado, tornara-se vermelho, grosso e férrico como sangue. Largou a xícara depressa. Kyuhyun assustou-se e se inclinou na sua direção, mas Jongdae já havia se encolhido contra a parede e agora fitava o chá amarronzado no chão. Nada de sangue, apenas chá.

— Eu não devia encher sua cabeça com essa notícia. — o beta mais velho recolheu a xícara e as pequenas folhas de camomila que se espalharam pelo chão. — Precisa descansar depois daquela queda.

— Foi ruim assim? — Jongdae arranjou coragem para perguntar e Kyuhyun teria rido da sua expressão se não estivesse preocupado com tudo aquilo que acontecia a sua volta.

Os mais velhos estavam se reunindo no templo, fazendo mais e mais oferendas, arrastando o resto da população para algum tipo de vigília em nome das deusas Kaeli e Anthema. Achavam que assim conseguiriam apaziguar a raiva delas, mas Kyuhyun não achava que a raiva vinha delas.

— Do jeito que está pensando. — respondeu e ficou de pé. — Deite mais um pouco, vai ser bom se descansar. Eu soube que seus pais não estão em casa, então se quiser ficar, é bem-vindo. — começou a se afastar.

Jongdae olhou em volta pela primeira vez. As paredes eram de pedra, rochas quadradas amontadas uma sobre a outra até formar uma parede maciça e fria. Era uma das casas ricas, aquelas feitas sob encomenda para os mais ricos da cidade, mas deveria ter imaginado que a casa de um membro do Quinteto de Ars seria assim. Eles eram pessoas importantes na cidade, valiosos o suficiente para serem aqueles que tomavam qualquer decisão ali, pois diferente dos outros reinos que tinham seus reis e rainhas, Kaeli tinha seu Quinteto de lobos extraordinários totalmente dispostos de qualquer tratamento real.

Ele encostou as costas na parede e fechou os olhos por um momento, suspirou e tentou relaxar. Sua cabeça doía tanto que embaralhava seus pensamentos e a notícia de que havia tido uma chuva de sangue no seu reino parecia ter sido o adendo para que a dor piorasse. Colocou a mão sobre os ombros e massageou. Era como se uma carroça tivesse passado por cima de si. Abriu os olhos quando escutou os passos de Kyuhyun se aproximando. Decidiu que ficar em pé e ir para casa.

Não tinha o que fazer na casa do beta, iria para sua própria casa tentar desvendar toda aquela confusão. Sabia que no momento em que deitasse em sua cama, conseguiria ter bons sonhos e isso, quem sabe, o ajudasse a entender o que Kaeli queria de si com tanta urgência. Por que ela estava segurando pedras de água-marinha?

_Pegue e leve-as para casa,_ ela tinha dito.

— Você está com fome? — Kyuhyun surgiu novamente, tinha um avental amarrado na cintura. — Posso cozinhar para mais uma pessoa. — tentou sorrir, mas Jongdae percebeu que ele estava nervoso.

— Assentiu. — estava com fome, de qualquer forma.

Olhou em volta mais um pouco. Percebeu que estava deitado entre a cozinha e a sala, ambos se completavam de um jeito simples. O lugar como um todo parecia pequeno, diferente das casas que havia visto. Os senhores do Quinteto costumavam ser mais escandalosos na hora de esbanjar seus bens, eram completamente convencidos por conta da sua posição de poder, contudo, Kyuhyun parecia ter gasto sua fortuna com livros e quadros. Jongdae avistou muitos nas paredes. Pinturas de paisagens ou de pessoas. Reconheceu um quadro de Kaeli e outro de Anthema e franzio o cenho diante de uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos. Não lembrava-se de ter visto aquilo antes, mas a sensação no seu peito era familiar. O nome estava na ponta da língua, mas parecia errado dizer em voz alta.

Deixou aquilo para mais tarde, andou em direção a prateleira no corredor. Achou incrível o jeito como a prateleira era talhada na parede. Verificou o nome dos exemplares; conhecia alguns pelo nome, outros havia lido. A mão parou sobre um que não conhecia e a curiosidade impulsionou o ato de puxa-lo para fora da prateleira. Abriu a primeira página, leu a dedicatória e foi passando para as outras páginas. O coração deu um salto quando os olhos perceberam que aquilo estava escrito na língua antiga de Nakir e os dedos tremeram tanto que Jongdae achou que deixaria o livro cair.

— Jongdae. — Kyuhyun chamou e o Kim fechou o livro, os passos foram apressados em direção a voz do mais velho.

A boca estava seca e aberta quando encontrou-o na cozinha. Ele parecia mais animado enquanto cozinhava, mas a expressão serena foi lavada do seu rosto quando reconheceu o livro que Jongdae tinha em mãos.

— Eu consigo ler. — o Kim falou, baixo, o segredo mais bem guardado até aquele momento. — Eu consigo ler. — repetiu como se assim Kyuhyun pudesse compartilhar de toda aquela confusão que Jongdae estava se tornando.

— Do que está falando? — ele largou a faca e se aproximou de Jongdae.

O Kim o fitou, o livro pesava na sua mão da mesma forma que a língua pesava na boca. Era difícil falar aquilo tudo em voz alta ainda mais para Kyuhyun, que era um membro respeitado no reino inteiro. Abriu a boca mais uma vez para externar o quão louco era saber ler uma língua que nunca aprendera de verdade, mas fechou a boca no segundo seguinte porque não sabia como dizer. Não tinha palavras para usar para explicar. Tudo o que tinha era aquela confusão no peito. Por isso, deu um passo para trás e pensou em sair correndo. Iria se esconder em casa, se enfiaria embaixo das cobertas e nunca mais sairia.

Mas havia alguma coisa na forma como Kyuhyun o fitou, o verde calmo dos seus olhos o fez recuar no seu plano de fuga. Fincou os pés ali mesmo, deixou que ele chegasse perto. E quando sentiu o cheiro de cebola, alho e ervas do outro, puxou o para perto e chorou. Kyuhyun não o segurou, só parou a respiração no momento em que escutou o primeiro soluço. Ele permaneceu quieto, duro como um mastro. Jongdae manteve a cabeça contra seu peito, estava tão cansado daquela correria toda, completamente cansado de ser o brinquedinho das deusas e agora, percebia que não conseguiria fugir daquilo por mais que quisesse.

Estava enfiado até o queixo em um mar de profecias que não eram suas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wu Yifan colocou a mão, discretamente, sobre o cabo da espada embainhada na sua cintura ao notar a forma como um dos líderes convidados do rei se aproximou de Kim Minseok, o rosto inteiro contorcido em pura raiva e nojo. E Minseok, ainda vestido nas roupas da cerimônia, não recuou do jeito que Yifan acreditou. Ele só permaneceu, deixou que o alfa desse um passo para o lado e parasse na sua frente e sustentou o olhar do velho que se aproximava.

— Acredito que ninguém tem dúvidas da culpa desse ômega. — cuspiu no chão do salão, os olhos ainda cravados no garoto atrás do guarda.

Yifan sentiu um calafrio na espinha, mas não era medo. Era raiva. Estava borbulhando no seu estômago, espalhando-se devagar por suas extremidades de uma forma que tinha sido ensinado a conter. Guardas Reais não agiam por impulso, não eram loucos desvairados. Eles pertenciam ao reino, ao rei. Estavam ali para seguir e cumprir ordens sob qualquer circunstância. E a sua era proteger Kim Minseok. Por isso, disse a si mesmo que se o velho desse mais um passo, cortaria fora sua cabeça.

No fundo do salão, Baekhyun encarou a cena com Jongin ao lado. Os braços cruzados e o rosto inteiro contorcido em irritação, ao que parecia ele e Yifan compartilhavam do mesmo sentimento, o guarda só não sabia se isso se estendia por toda a situação. Mais perto, notou o desprezo no rosto da rainha e além de dela, encontrou o rosto preocupado do rei Heechul. Ao contrário de Yifan, o alfa não podia sair por aí cortando cabeças.

— Anthema está nos punindo por causa desse ômega. — o homem apontou o dedo para Minseok e olhou em volta, estava incitando os outros presentes naquele salão. — E principalmente, está punindo Heechul por ter sido tolo o suficiente ao achar que podia desafiar uma deusa, a _nossa deusa_. — bateu no peito. Alguns dos presentes balançaram a cabeça em concordância. — Anthema é mãe dos alfas, mãe dos lobos de Anthésis e _isso,_ — apontou para Minseok novamente. — não faz parte daqui.

— Chega. — Heechul deu um passo à frente, Yifan notou que a mão esquerda dele tremia, mas o rei fez seu melhor para ignorar.

Devia ser o frio, disse a si mesmo. Estavam ainda todos molhados, manchados da chuva _gloriosa_ de minutos atrás. Alguns ali estavam até mesmo batendo os dentes para provar seu ponto.

Se Yifan pudesse olhar de longe, diria que todos haviam vindo de uma guerra por conta de todo aquele vermelho nas roupas. Mas como bem sabia, todos haviam sido pegos de surpresa pela chuva vermelha. Lançou uma olhadela por sobre seu ombro e avistou Minseok. O cabelo molhado daquele jeito deixava o tom de rosa mais escuro, quase vermelho. Ele o fitou de volta com as mãos fechadas em punho ao lado do corpo, parecia ao ponto de correr em direção ao homem e socar-lhe a face até se cansar.

— Minseok é tão antheniense quanto qualquer um aqui. — Heechul continuou a falar.

— Por favor, Majestade, todos sabem que comprou esse garoto em Kaeli. — a mulher de cabelo verde pôs-se a frente. — Ele não é daqui, nunca vai ser. Vesti-lo com seda e dar-lhe joias não vai mudar isso.

Heechul encarou as pessoas no salão, ninguém parecia disposto a ficar do seu lado. Chanwhee virou o rosto para si, completamente irritada com aquilo tudo. O rei sabia que ela nunca gostou de Minseok e não apenas por ele ser um ômega, mas por conta de toda a afeição que Heechul não conseguia esconder a cada vez que o fitava. Os boatos no reino só haviam servido para inflamar mais a raiva da mulher e uma parte de Heechul se culpava por aquilo, não deveria ter deixado seu casamento chegar aquele ponto. Havia prometido aos pais de Chanwhee que a faria feliz, mas tudo que estava lhe dando era um bocado de frustração.

— Então, eu também não deveria me nomear antheniense. — subitamente, Baekhyun deu um passo à frente.

O salão inteiro pareceu prender a respiração quando voz do príncipe se elevou. Yifan apertou o cabo da espada e Minseok, ao seu lado, piscou os olhos, curioso, e relaxou as mãos. Heechul quase sorriu, o canto da boca tremeu em alguma coisa parecida com afeição e orgulho. Atrás de Baekhyun, Jongin suspirou, o braço voltou para perto com calma como se quisesse mostrar a todos que havia tentado impedir o amigo de tomar as dores dos outros.

Encarando-o dali, o Wu se deu conta de que ele não parecia nada com o irmão gêmeo e a constatação daquilo, o agradou, pois até aquele momento, estivera esperando uma cópia exata de Luhan. Mas Luhan nunca iria se impor no meio de um salão lotado de líderes para defender um ômega.

— Majestade, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. — a mulher virou-se para ele e tentou consertar a fala, mas era tarde demais.

— Mas foi o que disse. — Baekhyun deu mais um passo para frente, encarou a mulher por tempo demasiado antes de fitar cada um do salão. Todos pareceram recuar para dentro de suas peles, os ombros encolheram e mesmo Heechul, deu um passo para trás, deixou para o filho toda a atenção. — Eu fui mandado para Cálidon aos 8 anos de idade, aprendi outra cultura e vivi em meio a outros lobos em um clima bem diferente daqui. — contou. — Isso me fez um lobo diferente? Sim, mas ainda assim o sangue que corre nas minhas veias é o de Anthésis. Com Minseok aconteceu o mesmo. — olhou em volta, a face séria desafiava qualquer um a contraria-lo.

— Escutem o que meu filho diz. — Heechul tornou a tomar a dianteira. — Já passou da hora de vocês, meus amigos, pararem com esse preconceito.

— Preconceito? — o homem de antes deu um passo à frente, o rosto ainda preso em uma carranca enojada. — Majestade, viu o que aconteceu lá fora, viu que aquilo não foi normal. Isso — apontou para Minseok. — não é normal.

— Então, me mate. — o ômega se pronunciou e o tempo no salão pareceu ocorrer em câmera lenta.

Yifan fitou-o, surpreso e assustado. Ao longe, Baekhyun pareceu quase curioso e o resto do salão estava apenas incrédulo com a ousadia de um ômega em falar daquele jeito com alguém tão acima de si. Minseok tinha as mãos fechadas em punho por dentro das mangas longas do seu hanbok quando se aproximou do homem e puxou-lhe a faca do coldre. Ofereceu a ele com rosto sério, não havia sequer vacilado em olhar para Heechul em nenhum momento mesmo que cada parte sua pedisse para que fizesse. Baekhyun andou mais para frente, foi em direção aos dois. Estava pronto para evitar aquilo tudo quando Minseok o parou com um olhar.

— Se acha minha existência desnecessária, então, me mate, _senhor_. — disse outra vez e o homem o fitou, confuso e assustado com a iniciativa.

Ele encarou a faca que era lhe oferecida, sua própria faca, mas a mão tremia quando a ergueu para pegar o objeto. Não parecia certo agora que todo o fogo da indignação havia sido extinguido. Ao tremer daquele jeito, o homem percebeu que era apenas aquilo: um homem. Um homem que não tinha poder algum de tirar a vida de alguém, ainda mais de uma criatura tão misteriosa quanto Minseok, mas voltar atrás seria burrice. Por isso, apenas pegou a faca e aproximou do rosto de Minseok.

A ponta do objeto enfiou-se devagar na sua bochecha esquerda e uma gota de sangue brotou na pele clara, como uma lágrima. Minseok não vacilou da forma que o salão inteiro ansiava. Ele só encarou de volta o seu agressor e engoliu a dor, afogou-a bem no fundo de si. Ousou fechar os olhos, achava que assim poderia tentar partir em paz. Sentiu a ponta da faca sair do seu rosto e achou que ela enfiaria-se em alguma parte do seu corpo, mas tudo o que teve foi um grande silêncio. Tornou a abrir os olhos para saber o motivo da hesitação do homem e viu uma espada cravada no seu pescoço.

Ele cambaleou para trás e o homem veio na sua direção, o sangue jorrou para cima das suas vestes, ensopou a frente do seu hanbok. Minseok arfou, as mãos alcançaram o homem enquanto ele caia sobre seu corpo. Apertou-lhe o ferimento no pescoço e mais sangue veio na sua direção. O salão enlouqueceu em um falatório que o ômega não conseguia escutar. Baekhyun surgiu em seu auxilio, segurou seus braços e o puxou para fora do salão e só então, Minseok notou que a espada que acertara o homem pertencia a Yifan e durante todo o seu percurso para fora do salão, teve os olhos dele sobre si.

Ao contrário do que pensou, Baekhyun o arrastou para uma das torres de vigília desocupada do castelo. No primeiro momento, achou que ele estava o levando para seu quarto, mas quando parou para gravar o caminho percebeu que não fazia sentido. Ele o fez subir a escada e só depois de estarem dentro do lugar, tão no alto de Anthésis, que Baekhyun largou seu braço.

Minseok encarou suas mãos sujas de sangue pegajoso. Fez o seu melhor para limpar no hanbok úmido da Chuva Vermelha e da morte daquele homem. Lançou um olhar para Baekhyun, que tinha as mãos sujas também mas ao contrário de si não fazia esforço para limpar. Ele o pegou olhando e Minseok desviou o olhar.

— Sinto muito. — o ômega se viu pedindo desculpas.

Era um costume que não conseguia contornar. Tudo era sempre culpa sua desde que era criança. Era culpa sua ter nascido ômega.

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça em concordância como se aceitasse o pedido, mas Minseok não sabia dizer exatamente o que aquilo significava. Para falar a verdade, ele não sabia o que Byun Baekhyun como um todo significava. Ele era um mistério completo para si, alguém que veio de fora e que Minseok não conseguia ler por mais que tentasse. Imprevisível, parecia ser a palavra certa para definir aquele alfa.

Ele não se parecia em nada com o gêmeo, Luhan, também não tinha muita coisa da rainha Chanwhee, mas lembrava em detalhes um pouco do pai, Heechul. Era alguma coisa nos olhos ou, talvez, fosse o tom de cabelo — o tom escuro que Heechul ostentou na juventude antes do cio confirmar sua natureza alfa —, o jeito como trincava o maxilar ou a fala límpida, dura. Baekhyun era meio daquele jeito. Uma versão mais selvagem e despreocupada do pai.

— Me diga uma coisa, — Baekhyun subitamente pediu e Minseok desviou os olhos para suas próprias mãos, encarou o sangue seco embaixo das suas unhas. O estômago se revirou em nojo. — existem mais como você?

O Kim ergueu os olhos e o fitou, o vento que entrava na torre bagunçava o cabelo escuro de Baekhyun e deixava seu rosto pálido. Fazia-o parecer um fantasma e se deu conta de que não deveria estar diferente. Piscou os olhos, molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua e esfregou a palma das mãos no tecido da sua roupa em nervosismo. Ninguém jamais o perguntara aquele tipo de coisa. Nem mesmo Heechul costumava falar sobre sua natureza ômega. Ele ignorava do mesmo jeito que Minseok aprendeu a ignorar. Ser ômega era uma coisa a parte, uma coisa da qual não podia se livrar sem ir junto.

— Por que? — devolveu e Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios, juntou as mãos nas costas e arrumou a postura, do jeito que um rei faria.

Daquele jeito, Minseok pensou que ele se parecia até demais com Heechul.

— Não é nada. — ele disse olhando para frente, mas parecia ser muita coisa.

Coisas que apenas o silêncio conhecia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo deveria ser maior, mas eu já tava demorando bastante por isso, só deixei bem concentrado nos 3 principais e o resto vou desenvolvendo aos poucos. Também queria dizer que existe uma side intitulada As Quatro Rainhas publicada aqui nesse site que faz parte de Amaldiçoado, no caso, todos os quatro capítulos dela se passam ao mesmo tempo que esse capítulo aqui.   
> Fora isso, me digam o que acharam desse capítulo... deu para perceber que Kyungsoo tem certos dons junto com o Jongdae. Ao que parece só o Baek é o excluído na rodinha de poderes kkkkkk   
> xoxo e até a próxima.


	12. - No alto da torre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nesse capítulo tem uma pegadinha, mas só vou contar nas notas finais kkkkk   
> Boa leitura! \o/   
> Presente de aniversário para a Mands e também é o presente de natal da Frango. Eu espero que gostem!   
> xoxo

**- No alto da torre**

****

_O corpo embaixo da água_

_Os gritos que não quis escutar_

_Era o pedaço perdido_

_De um mundo que não viveu_

_Pedaços seus_

_\- Perdidos no mar_

**Ω**

**L** uhan encarou o corpo magro do garoto amarrado no mastro por mais tempo do que gostaria de admitir, mas não conseguia lutar contra a curiosidade. Era a primeira vez que via outro ômega — alguém que não era Minseok. Apoiou as mãos na amurada e tentou distinguir a cor dos olhos do prisioneiro, mas da distância que estava, não tinha muito para ver. Só sabia que era azul. O azul límpido que pertencia a classe dos ômegas. Fazia-o lembrar-se de Minseok e isso era ruim.

Voltou para dentro do quarto e encarou a carta inacabada sobre a cômoda, o potinho de tinta ainda aberta e a pena largada sobre o papel. Não tinha muita coisa para escrever e para o bem da verdade, não queria ter que escrever nada. Azúly parecia clamar por aquilo: silêncio. Desde a descoberta do ômega, aquele lugar inteiro parecia estar segurando a respiração, como alguém submerso. E só a ideia de escrever sobre aquilo soava como traição.

Andou para perto da cômoda e encarou de cima as poucas palavras que tinha escrito. Um cabeçalho bem-humorado, nada a combinar com a situação real e para falar a verdade, admitia que não sabia como conduzir aquela carta até a situação real. Em parte, porque sabia exatamente o que o pai responderia se lesse aquilo. Pediria para salvar o ômega, para lhe oferecer abrigo. Que não se importasse com a relação com Azúly ou Kaeli, o importante era salvar aquela pobre criatura.

_Pff._

Luhan não se importava com aquele ômega também não se importava com Minseok e para o bem da verdade, não se importava com ninguém além de si e da coroa que um dia herdaria. Era um fato que seria rei assim como era um fato que o pai parecia cada dia mais inseguro com essa realidade, isso deixava Luhan desconfiado ainda mais depois que o homem ousou trazer Baekhyun de volta, como se ele fosse um salvador. A atitude patética do pai só servia para fazê-lo rir. Baekhyun não era um salvador muito menos um rei. Ele era um soldado e soldados não sentam em tronos de marfim.

Ao menos com isso sabia que não deveria se preocupar. O gêmeo era um desastre como monarca e todos os parceiros do seu pai, eram seus parceiros também. Todos muito felizes com sua coroação. Ao menos nisso, seu querido pai não deveria discordar: Luhan daria um bom rei. Ele até mesmo havia aceitado se casar com alguma selvagem de Cálidon enquanto Baekhyun estava prometido para algum beta de Kaeli. Tudo isso feito com o objetivo de estreitar os laços, manter todos pertos e apaziguar os ânimos que pareciam disparar a cada vez que Luhan deixava seu interesse em Azúly explícito. Era por isso que estava ali e não em Cálidon. Tudo com o que ainda se importava era aquele arquipélago parcialmente abandonado.

Dois toques na porta foram o suficiente para que despertasse dos seus pensamentos. Olhou em direção a entrada e esperou um terceiro toque antes de avisar que a porta estava aberta e quem quer que fosse poderia entrar. A cabeça de fios escuros do Príncipe Junmyeon apareceu, os olhos não eram sérios e muito menos alegres. Na verdade, o jovem irradiava apatia. Luhan arrumou a postura, as mãos fecharam-se às suas costas e Junmyeon terminou de abrir a porta, e quando de frente para si, colocou sua máscara de cordialidade. Ambos, Luhan percebeu, se suportavam de um jeito belíssimo.

— O jantar não vai ser servido no salão hoje, então pode pedir o que quiser para comer nos seus aposentos. — avisou.

Luhan imaginou que o palácio inteiro se recolheria mais uma noite enquanto não se resolvia a situação da _coisa no mastro_. A chuva de sangue tinha assustado todos eles, afinal. Até mesmo o príncipe de Anthésis. Nunca havia visto algo como aquilo, mas deveria ter antecipado algo do tipo, pois Azúly era daquele jeito: cheia de segredos.

— Claro. — assentiu, não sabia mais o que poderia dizer.

Junmyeon parecia mais tenso do que apático e o alfa se perguntou se isso era culpa da sua presença ou da vista às suas costas. As cortinas ainda estavam abertas e quanto mais próximo da varanda, mais se conseguia ver do garoto de olhos azuis amarrado no mastro, lá embaixo. Mas seja o que fosse, algo no âmago de Luhan se agradou. Havia certo charme no olhar angustiado do outro alfa.

— Pedirei que uma empregada venha lhe servir. — ele disse, por fim. Cobriu os passos que havia se aproximado e se preparou para fechar a porta durante a sua saída.

Luhan quis deixar ele ir, contudo, estava curioso demais sobre o garoto ômega para deixar a oportunidade passar.

— Eu não devia me intrometer, mas o que pretendem fazer com o garoto ômega?

Junmyeon engoliu em seco.

— A mesma coisa que fizemos com todos antes dele. — respondeu, a mão pesou sobre a maçaneta da porta. — Tem alguma objeção?

— Não, só curiosidade. — meio sorriu. — Eu nunca vi um ômega morrer.

— Achei que o seu reino fosse a favor dos ômegas. — Junmyeon, de repente, parecia o curioso entre os dois.

— Ah, não. — Luhan afastou a ideia com um sorriso, como se o que o príncipe dizia não passasse de uma piada. — Esse é o meu pai, não o reino e muito menos, eu.

— Estou vendo. — Junmyeon começou a fechar a porta, não estava interessado em continuar aquele assunto. — Com a sua licença.

Luhan assentiu e Junmyeon terminou de fechar a porta. Do lado de fora, soltou o ar que não sabia que segurava. Fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo, precisava manter sua compostura além de ser patético se deixar afetar por alguém como Luhan. Afastou-se da porta e alisou suas vestes antes de começar a andar em direção ao aposento do próximo convidado.

A ideia de não servir a refeição no salão havia sido sua. Ao contrário da sua mãe, que queria fingir que tudo estava sob controle, Junmyeon já havia aceitado a derrota. Por isso, tudo o que lhe restava era tentar ter um pouco de paz para organizar os pensamentos, mas seus planos foram por água abaixo quando escutou seu nome ser chamado. Suspirou e revirou os olhos. Sabia que se saísse correndo, só pareceria infantil demais, então, limitou-se a esperar, de braços cruzados pela presença de Chanyeol.

O mais alto correu em sua direção como se temesse que o irmão saísse correndo e quando parou ao seu lado, fez questão se segura-lo pelos ombros e o virar na sua direção. Junmyeon ergueu o rosto para encara-lo, a boca ofegante aberta e o cabelo comprido solto. Os cachos caiam por sobre sua testa e bochecha, emoldurando os dois olhos de modo que eles pareciam grandes e castanhos demais para que o príncipe herdeiro não achasse que estava completamente perdido. Afastou os braços de Chanyeol de si e deu um passo para trás. Odiava o jeito como ele se aproximava, sempre tocando e olhando, não deixando nada no seu semblante passar.

— Procurei você pelo palácio inteiro. — Chanyeol reclamou, apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e se inclinou para frente.

Daquele jeito, Junmyeon julgou que ele parecia ter corrido o palácio inteiro até ali. Desesperado, como sempre. Revirou os olhos e voltou a cruzar os braços, a ponta dos dedos estavam geladas assim como a boca do seu estômago.

— Parece que preciso tirar alguém da forca. — brincou e o sorriso despontou no seu rosto, mas Chanyeol não estava rindo quando ergueu o rosto na sua direção ao arrumar a postura. — Não está falando sério. — disse com desgosto quando percebeu o que o irmão alfa queria. — Ele é um ômega! — apesar da indignação, a frase saiu esganiçada e baixa.

Chanyeol olhou para trás antes de segurar-lhe o braço e puxa-lo em direção a primeira porta que viu. Junmyeon soltou um gritinho surpreso quando foi empurrado contra a parede ao lado da porta e Chanyeol pôs-se à sua frente, não iria deixa-lo fugir. O Príncipe Herdeiro pensou em chuta-lo na canela e sair correndo, pedir uma ordem de restrição para os guardas, mas sabia que aquilo era uma batalha perdida. O irmão sempre arranjaria um jeito de intercepta-lo. Havia sido assim desde quando eram crianças.

Chanyeol corre atrás de você como um cachorrinho, sua mãe costumava dizer.

— Isso está além de mim. — tentou mais um pouco, mas o semblante de Chanyeol não relaxou. A testa continuava com um vinco e os lábios pareciam mais vermelhos do que nunca a cada vez que o mordia.

— Papai se trancou na ala de Anaelys. — Chanyeol acabou dizendo e os olhos de Junmyeon se arregalaram.

Ele não havia tido notícias do pai desde o aparecimento do ômega e a Chuva de Sangue, todos achavam que ele estava no seu próprio quarto. Recolhido em si mesmo para pensar no que tinha acontecido antes de tomar uma decisão, mas ele havia apenas escondido-se mais uma vez. E, parando para pensar, desde o começo da cerimônia da Recepção, Junmyeon também não havia visto Anaelys. Podia ser coincidência?

— E Anaelys?

— Desaparecida. — Chanyeol afastou-se e Junmyeon puxou o ar numa respiração longa, o cheiro do irmão preencheu seus pulmões. — Ninguém a viu desde o começo da Recepção, mas quem se importa? Eles podem estar juntos agora. — se referiu ao pai e a terceira esposa.

— Quem garante? — Junmyeon ergueu o queixo, alguma coisa em si queria acreditar que o pai estava trabalhando por algo maior e não apenas se escondendo.

— Escuta. — Chanyeol tornou a se aproximar, a mão segurou o seu ombro e o fez encostar na parede. — Eu os escutei alguns dias atrás, estavam discutindo alguma coisa sobre um tal de Kyungsoo e agora, esse ômega simplesmente aparece. — o alfa engoliu em seco, sabia que perto daquele jeito o outro parecia ameaçador o suficiente, e como se percebesse isso, Chanyeol deu um passo para trás, mas deixou a mão sobre seu ombro. — Um ômega adulto, não um recém-nascido.

Junmyeon afastou a mão de Chanyeol e deu a volta no seu corpo. Foi para o lado oposto do irmão, as mãos nervosas subiram em direção aos cabelos da nuca e o estômago se revirou mais um pouco. Era demais o que Chanyeol estava sugerindo, mas ao mesmo não era. Fazia algum sentido, se o príncipe se esforçasse, principalmente quando pensava na idade do ômega preso. Comumente, os aldeões entregavam recém-nascidos para a morte assim que percebiam os olhos azuis, mas ter um ômega daquela idade significava que ele havia sido escondido e protegido, e a cada vez que Junmyeon pensava sobre como poderiam ter conseguido por tanto tempo, sentia uma dorzinha na têmpora.

Seria possível que seu pai e Anaelys estivessem envolvidos naquilo? Se fosse verdade, por que seu pai iria tão longe por um ômega? A não ser que...

— Isso não está certo. — ripostou ao irmão, mas parecia mais que estava tentando silenciar os próprios pensamentos.

— O que? — Chanyeol deu um passo em sua direção. — Ter um bastardo não é uma novidade entre monarcas.

— Escute o que está dizendo! — Junmyeon se exaltou e Chanyeol engoliu em seco. — Nosso pai não pode ser pai _daquele ômega._

— Então, como explica tudo isso? Ele e Anaelys estavam obviamente protegendo esse Kyungsoo e agora, estão o entregando para a forca porque sabem que não podem sustentar isso para sempre.

— É assassinato. — Junmyeon sussurrou e Chanyeol o fitou com olhos tristes, ambos sabiam que aquela teoria era demais para suas mentes, mas era o que fazia sentido, era o que explicava os passos dos dois.

Youngsaeng havia tido um filho ômega e com a ajuda da terceira esposa, o escondera por bastante tempo. Mas algo havia ameaçado aquilo. Alguma coisa não estava certo, Junmyeon pensava. Se ele fizera tanto esforço para proteger aquela criança, por que, de repente, estava a entregando tão fácil?

— Ele pode ter apenas percebido que o garoto não tinha futuro. — Chanyeol respondeu como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos. — Não é incomum, você sabe.

Sabia mesmo, era o que os aldeões faziam. Entregavam seus filhos recém-nascidos, os viam morrer apenas porque não conseguiam imaginar um futuro diferente daquele para eles e também porque tinham medo. Tinham medo de que Anthema voltasse para puni-los novamente, com mais mortes e mais sangue. Se isso acontecesse novamente, eles seriam dizimados. Kasco era a única ilha ainda habitada desde a peste, seria fácil para uma deusa apagar o reino de Azúly do mapa.

Junmyeon comprimiu os lábios e fechou os olhos por um segundo, quando os abriu, percebeu que Chanyeol estava mais perto. Viu o irmão estender a mão em sua direção e sem hesitar, a pegou. A mão de Chanyeol era grande e calejada, um pouco diferente da sua. Ao contrário de si que sempre teve mais contato com as artes do que com a espada, Chanyeol era um ótimo guerreiro. Um esgrimista de primeira e que podia superar até mesmo o seu professor. Junmyeon por outro lado colecionava calos por conta do seu trabalho no escritório, gastava tempo demais escrevendo aos outros reinos. Mas ainda assim era ótimo com a espada, apesar de preferir o arco-e-flecha.

— O que eu faço? — sussurrou ao irmão.

Chanyeol o fitou profundamente, o dedão acariciou um pedaço da sua pele. Junmyeon estremeceu, surpreso. Às vezes, esquecia do quanto o alfa conseguia passar segurança daquele jeito; com um olhar ou um toque.

— Eu não posso vê-lo morrer, se... se for verdade que ele... — as palavras não saiam com firmeza, sequer tinha vontade de dizê-las em voz alta. Soava terrível demais somente em pensamento.

— Vamos dar um jeito. — Chanyeol o puxou para perto e fechou os braços a sua volta, Junmyeon o teria empurrado em uma situação normal, porque odiava o jeito como seu coração ficava quando o alfa ficava tão terrivelmente perto. Mas naquele momento, só quis acreditar no irmão.

Deixaria sua bagunça interna para depois, se concentraria apenas em Chanyeol e no problema que tinham em mãos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin não costumava ter sonhos confusos, na verdade ele costumava não ter sonho algum. Era comum que só deitasse e fechasse os olhos enquanto sua mente era tomada por um grande nada, um breu sem sentimentos e imagens ou cores. Só o velho amigo breu, que embalava seu sono. Mas desde sua chegada a Anthésis, estava sendo constantemente visitado por imagens disformes de um garoto de olhos verdes.

Conhecia muitos betas. Era uma classe comum no seu reino assim como alfas, mas, costumava ser assim em todos os lugares. Haviam betas e alfas, nada de ômegas. Nunca tinha visto um ômega de verdade até o momento em que pôs os olhos em Kim Minseok. Era difícil de acreditar que ele havia vivido por tanto tempo, mas não impossível quando parava para pensar em toda a ajuda que ele havia recebido do rei Heechul — pai de Baekhyun. Em uma situação normal, ele já estaria morto.

Diziam que ele havia sido encontrado entre Cálidon e Anthésis por caçadores de recompensas, que o capturaram depois de matar sua família e tentaram vende-lo na cidade de Kaeli. Foi onde Heechul o encontrou, onde o comprou e o trouxe de volta para Anthésis.

Vez ou outra, Jongin pensava nisso e comparava com tudo o que via desde que chegara no reino gelado. Minseok era uma figura distinta, o cabelo róseo e os olhos azuis o faziam lindo às vistas de qualquer um que tivesse olhos e duvidava que mesmo os cegos não o achassem bonito. A fala era sempre límpida, os gestos calculados e delicados, e o cheiro que desprendia da sua pele deveria servir para fazer os guardas virarem o pescoço a cada vez que ele passava. Jongin se pegara virando o pescoço, os olhos e se contorcendo inteiro a cada vez que o fitava um pouco mais que o necessário. Mas era curiosidade, dizia a si mesmo.

Nunca havia visto um ômega tão de perto e muito menos adulto e tão bonito. Contudo, o encanto se quebrou aos poucos ao perceber que Baekhyun o fitava do mesmo jeito. A curiosidade que era sua, também era a do amigo e ambos não podiam ser curiosos sobre a mesma coisa, ainda mais quando ela se revelava atraente demais. Quem sabe, tenha sido assim que o rei Heechul se sentiu e por isso, tenha sido obrigado a colocar um guarda no encalço do seu tesouro.

Wu Yifan vivia de lá para cá sempre atrás de Minseok, com olhos atentos e mãos rápidas. Jongin sabia que ele agiria como um cão furioso se qualquer pessoa não autorizada tocasse no ômega. Por isso, não se surpreendeu quando ele cravou a espada no pescoço do líder que feria o rosto bonito do Kim. O golpe tinha sido tão rápido e fatal, que demorou até qualquer pessoa no salão fazer esforço para ajudar o pobre homem. E Baekhyun havia se aproveitado da surpresa para fugir com o ômega, deixando Jongin para ver a bagunça que eles deixaram.

Não estava furioso ou triste, mas o amargor na ponta da língua deixava o saber que estava. Estava alguma coisa que ainda não sabia classificar. Talvez, fosse o ciúmes. Sempre teve algum para sentir pelo amigo Baekhyun e desde que haviam crescido juntos — como unha e carne —, Jongin não havia se separado dele em nenhuma circunstância. Quem sabe, vê-lo correr para longe na presença do amante do rei, tenha o feito alguma coisa acender no seu peito. E, talvez isso, explicasse os sonhos.

Estava pensando justamente nisso quando escutou dois toques na porta do seu quarto. Desde o pandemônio no salão do castelo, todos haviam sido _convidados_ a irem para os seus quartos enquanto o rei conversava com os líderes restantes. Jongin não tinha visto outra alternativa que não aquela. Deveria estar lá também, mas aquilo era assunto de Anthésis e não Cálidon, infelizmente ou felizmente, seu reino não precisava marcar presença naquilo. Mas se seu pai soubesse, provavelmente o puniria por não ter participado da reunião, afinal, um líder sempre precisa saber de tudo.

Aproximou-se da porta e abriu. Heechul estava em pé, do outro lado. Impassível, como sempre. Olhando-o daquele modo, Jongin conseguia ver a semelhança com Baekhyun. Havia alguma coisa no formato dos seus olhos, no jeito como perscrutavam tudo, que fazia ter certeza de que ambos haviam vindo do mesmo lugar.

— Majestade. — inclinou a cabeça e abriu mais a porta, deu passagem para Heechul.

O rei entrou no cômodo e olhou em volta. Jongin sentiu vergonha do jeito como tinha deixado suas roupas espalhadas, a mala semidesfeita e os sapatos jogados de qualquer jeito no canto do quarto. Mas Heechul não pareceu notar, ele só seguiu pelo cômodo como se olhasse tudo ao mesmo tempo que não olhava nada. Quando estava de costas para si, Jongin notou pequenas manchinhas vermelhas na sua nuca e na palma das mãos. Então, lembrou-se do jeito como a mão dele tremia durante seu discurso no salão. Achou que era nervosismo ou ansiedade, mas agora que avaliava melhor, começava a se questionar se isso não podia ser algo maior. Se fosse, Baekhyun saberia, certo?

— O que posso fazer pelo senhor? — Jongin limpou a garganta.

Ele virou-se na sua direção, o cabelo loiro balançou e Jongin não pôde se impedir de acha-lo parecido com Luhan. Mesmo que não visse o irmão de Baekhyun há alguns anos, lembrava-se dele ainda criança e bem podia deixar seu cérebro criar a imagem atual dele usando Heechul como base. Eles se pareciam mais, se deu conta.

— Senti falta da sua presença durante a reunião com os líderes de Anthésis. — ele disse, as mãos estavam para trás. Jongin percebeu que ele fazia muito aquilo.

— Não achei que minha presença fosse ser requisitada em um assunto do seu reino, majestade. — os ombros estavam tensos, diferentes dos de Heechul. — Meu pai sempre me ensinou a dar privacidade aos nossos aliados.

— Não privacidade demais, imagino.

— Sim. — piscou os olhos, um tanto confuso. Não conseguia entender onde o rei queria chegar. — Mas o que isso...

— Você entende que se eu for deposto, a aliança com seu reino vai ser abalada, certo?

Jongin arregalou os olhos e assentiu. Seu pai havia lhe explicado o suficiente sobre aquilo, para que se preocupasse. Não era a atoa que tinha se preparado a vida inteira para desposar Baekhyun, se assim seu pai e o pai dele quisessem, um dia. Mas desde que o amigo havia sido trazido de volta para Anthésis, começava a se dar conta de que eles — talvez — nunca precisassem cumprir um acordo matrimonial. Por isso, pensava que devia haver outra maneira de mostrar sua lealdade ao reino de Anthésis, mesmo que não gostasse nenhum pouco de Luhan sentado no trono.

— O senhor vai ser deposto? — a pergunta soou mais boba do que queria, mas não sabia como perguntar o que queria.

Heechul achou graça da sua inocência naquele assunto. Às vezes, esquecia que Jongin não passava de um menino. Ele e Baekhyun tinham uma diferença de dois anos, nada tão realmente grande que pudesse abalar a amizade dos dois. Mas deixava Jongin a dois anos à frente, dois anos a mais se preparando para assumir as responsabilidades de líder do reino de Cálidon. Ao contrário do filho, Jongin havia sido preparado desde criança. Como filho único do líder Jungsoo, era de esperar que ele recebesse essa honra. Mas em Cálidon nada poderia ser tão fácil assim.

Era de conhecimento geral, que os candidatos a liderança, passavam por três provas. Quem conseguisse cumprir tudo em menos tempo, ganhava a liderança e se houvesse empate, os candidatos se enfrentavam em uma luta. O último de pé ganhava a coroa. Cálidon era adepta do lema “o mais forte protege todos”, o tipo de coisa que Chanwhee — sua esposa — achava arcaica. Mas Heechul achava fascinante, pois, tornava aquilo que Anthésis já havia sido antes de ser corrompida pela sede de poder, um clã.

— Talvez. — meio sorriu como se aquilo fosse uma piada, mas Jongin estava preocupado. — Se eu fosse, você estaria ao meu lado mesmo assim?

O lobo olhou para o outro e assentiu ante de se ajoelhar diante do rei. Seu pai e Heechul eram grandes amigos e bem sabia que seu pai o seguiria para onde fosse, então, era seu dever fazer o mesmo.

— Cálidon inteira está com convosco, _meu senhor_.

Heechul estendeu a mão e tocou os cabelos de Jongin, o sorriso continuava preso nos seus lábios.

— Você é um bom garoto, Jongin. — disse e debaixo da luz dos castiçais nas paredes, Jongin se sentiu corar. — Por isso, peço que cuide do meu filho Baekhyun.

— Ele é meu melhor amigo, majestade. — externou com convicção.

— Eu sei. — falou, por fim.

Afastou a mão dos seus cabelos e caminhou em direção a porta. Jongin virou-se sobre os joelhos, não tinha coragem de ficar de pé enquanto Heechul não fosse embora. Mas quando o viu girar a maçaneta da porta, desejou que ele não fosse. Havia alguma coisa na forma lenta como ele se movia que indicava algo mais, contudo, o viu partir mesmo assim. O pedido para ficar ficou entalado na garganta pelo resto da noite.

**.**

**.**

**.**

As pessoas gritavam à sua volta, muitas estavam correndo enquanto outras permaneciam no chão — assustadas demais para conseguir se mover. Kyungsoo, por outro lado, chorava. O peito doía tanto diante da perda da sua casa, que sequer conseguia focar o olhar no que acontecia a sua volta. A visão estava embaçada das lágrimas e as lamúrias que saiam dos seus lábios eram confusas e dolorosamente angustiantes.

As correntes pareceram afrouxar no seu corpo e quando uma delas cedeu, Kyungsoo ergueu a mão livre para limpar as lágrimas do rosto, mas não fez esforço para se livrar do resto das correntes no seu corpo. Ao longe, escutou o grito das pessoas e quando focou os olhos nelas, foi, então, que notou a bagunça.

Fissuras escorriam pelos ladrilhos, formando desenhos abstratos que iam em direção ao palácio. Observou os aldeões no chão, alguns recebiam ajuda para se levantar, outros correram para longe em busca de um abrigo. Kyungsoo piscou os olhos, confuso demais para esconder. O que havia acontecido? Ele levantou o rosto e fitou o céu, o sol estava escondido atrás de um muro de nuvens cinzentas. Ao que parecia, uma chuva forte estava para cair, mas o vento que acertava o seu rosto era leve.

— Foi ele! — escutou alguém gritar e ele virou o rosto em direção a voz e encontrou um aldeão apontando para si.

Outros olharam para o homem velho, mas ninguém pareceu esboçar alguma reação nova além do pavor que já adornava seus rostos. Mas Kyungsoo sentiu o corpo gelar, o estômago se revirou e ele olhou em volta, pensou em correr mas abandonou a ideia quando percebeu que as pessoas começavam a se reunir a sua volta. Ele fechou as mãos em punho e esperou, confuso e com medo. Era um animal assustado.

— Foi ele! — o homem tornou a repetir quando notou mais pessoas se aproximando.

_O que?_ — Kyungsoo quis perguntar, mas estava apavorado demais para isso. Ele encarou as mãos soltas das correntes, as fissuras no chão. Todas corriam em direção ao palácio e todas vinham de um mesmo ponto. Surgiam do exato lugar ele onde estava, mas aquilo não era possível. Kyungsoo era só uma pessoa, ele sequer tinha massa corpórea para ser caracterizado como forte. Ele era pequeno e magro. Não fazia sentido.

O homem começou a acusa-lo em um tom alto, chamou mais pessoas para perto e andou na sua direção. Kyungsoo deu um passo para trás, pensou em sair correndo mas abandonou a ideia no segundo que sentiu o chão tremer. Começou devagar, por um momento achou que ele próprio era quem tremia até notar as pequenas pedrinhas sobre o ladrilho que balançavam junto consigo. Ele encarou o rosto assustado dos aldeões e engoliu em seco.

Não podia ser verdade, pensou, não podia ser a pessoa que causava aquilo. _Era loucura_.

O homem caiu à sua frente junto com alguns outros. O restante saiu correndo. No céu, as nuvens voltaram a se juntar, formando um redemoinho onde o centro era Kyungsoo. Ele fechou as mãos e tentou respirar fundo, mas a cada batimento do seu coração se sentia com mais medo e o chão tremia mais um pouco. O mastro às suas costas — onde esteve acorrentado — caiu e o baque soou tão forte, que reverberou por cada nó de veia do seu corpo.

O vento veio forte contra seu rosto, cheirava poeira e sal. As fissuras aumentaram de tamanho e as pessoas saíram correndo, uma mais assustada que a outra e nenhuma mais assustada do que Kyungsoo.

Ao longe, ele notou para onde as fissuras se dirigiam e não sabia o que fazer para controla-las. Na verdade, a cada vez que tentava, só as via aumentando de tamanho e correndo mais rápido em direção ao palácio. Kyungsoo se esforçou para ficar de pé e notou os guardas ao longe vindo na sua direção. Encarou toda bagunça que estava causando e sem pensar muito, saiu correndo pelo caminho oposto. Se ao menos conseguisse encontrar a floresta...

O chão continuou a tremer as suas costas, mais forte do que antes, impedindo qualquer um de vir atrás de si. Kyungsoo escutou pessoas gritando, bebês chorando e o barulho de coisas se destruindo pelo caminho que percorria. Ele reuniu toda sua força para correr para bem longe, pois sabia que se ficasse seria condenado e morto mais rápido e ao contrário do que todos queriam, Kyungsoo queria viver. Queria ser livre. Queria conhecer o mundo e cada um dos seus segredos, queria conhecer o lobo branco que sempre visitava seus sonhos. Queria tantas coisas que sequer conseguia nomeá-las.

Por isso, continuou correndo. A chuva veio para apagar seus rastros a cada vez que se embrenhava na mata e apagar o fogo que consumia a torre. Kyungsoo correu por entre as árvores e o mato, passou por córregos e pedras. Atravessou a lama e sujou-se na mesma, mas não conseguiu parar até que estivesse na praia, até que pudesse ver com os próprios olhos a Torre em que cresceu.

Ela havia se transformado em um escombro de pedra carbonizado. O topo, onde seu quarto ficava, não existia mais. Havia pedaços de pedra espalhados pelo chão da praia assim como suas coisas queimadas. Seus desenhos, suas roupas, tudo que era seu havia sido descartado como lixo. Não lhe restara nada. Kyungsoo encarou aquilo tudo com dor no peito e lágrimas nos olhos.

A chuva continuou caindo pelo tempo em que ele permaneceu ali, encarando os restos da sua casa. Kyungsoo pediu para que ela continuasse caindo e que o enterrasse embaixo da água, porque não sabia mais o que poderia fazer. Não sabia para onde ir e muito menos como iria sobreviver naquele mundo onde todos o odiavam.

Ele se ajoelhou diante da Torre e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, chorou até não aguentar mais. Gritou para o nada toda a sua frustração e raiva por ter nascido. O peito doía tanto que Kyungsoo se viu encolhendo-se na areia e desejando desaparecer entre ela. Ficou tanto tempo ali desejando a morte, que demorou a notar que a chuva havia passado e que o sol estava se pondo. O céu parecia tão limpo acima da sua cabeça que quase não acreditou na chuva torrencial de antes.

Kyungsoo ficou em pé aos poucos, não limpou a areia das roupas encharcadas. Encarou mais um pouco a Torre e mordeu o lábio para impedir que mais um soluço escapasse. Ele olhou ao redor, encarou o mar aberto e o começo da floresta, o céu e a Torre queimada. Avistou algo brilhando perto dos seus pés e quando se abaixou para conferir encontrou uma pedra pequena de água-marinha. Tão azul quanto seus olhos. E como se estivesse preso em um sonho escutou o grasnar de uma gaivota. Levantou o rosto, mais aliviado do que surpreso e encontrou Mochi a alguns passos atrás de si.

— Mochi. — ele balbuciou e ave veio na sua direção.

Ao longe, da direção que a ave havia vindo, Kyungsoo avistou alguém se aproximando. E quanto mais perto ela chegava, mais ele sentia a boca do estômago tremer.

— Ei, garoto. — a velha bruxa gritou. — Venha até aqui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O lance é que esse poeminha no começo é continuação do poema do capítulo 1 - perdido no mar. É por isso que final daquele é o nome desse capítulo hehe   
> E quanto a cena do ChanHo, por favor, não reclamem sem antes ler [As quatro rainhas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312736/chapters/66732760)  
> E é isto. Eu espero que todos estejam gostando da fanfic e entendendo o que está acontecendo.   
> Ah! Aquela cena do Jongin é importante apesar de não parecer. haha  
> xoxo


End file.
